Bénie soit la famille
by SalomeCullen
Summary: Bella déteste les réunions de famille, surtout celle que sa mère organise chaque année, en janvier. Entre ses parents, sa grand-mère, son frère et sa soeur, ça se finit toujours en règlement de compte. Cette fois si ce sera pire. On ne choisit pas sa famille, c'est certain, mais on l'aime quand même, surtout quand elle nous emmène vers l'amour de notre vie. Tous humains E/B
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à la géniale Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

Bella a 28 ans, de super amis, un presque super boulot et un appartement vraiment chouette. Mais Bella a une famille qui lui tape sur le système et qui lui donne des poussées d'urticaire.

Quand Renée, sa mère, organise son traditionnel repas de début d'année Bella est obligé d'y assister et de supporter son frère et sa copine nouvellement venue, sa sœur et sa petite famille parfaite, le silence de son père, l'excentricité de sa mère et les remarques acerbes de sa grand-mère.

Mais quand ils prennent pour sujet de discussion la vie entière de Bella, celle-ci décide de tout envoyer paître.


	2. Chapter 1: Mise en bouche fraternelle

**Disclaimer: tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnage dans son univers à elle. **

Bonsoir à toutes. Certains l'ont lu, d'autres non, j'ai décidé de recommencer cette histoire, parce que je n'arrivais plus à avancer correctement. D'ici les prochaines semaines, je re-posterais tous les chapitres. Ceux-ci seront tous corrigés avec j'espère un minimum de fautes, mais également plus longs. De plus, j'étais gênée par la non concordances des dates dans cette histoire, ce qui m'a fait beaucoup me perdre et surtout m'éterniser. Un an de publication pour deux semaines d'histoire, à ce rythme là, on en avait encore pour une bonne quinzaine d'années. Je veux que cette histoire soit le plus agréable possible pour vous à lire, et je pense que ça passe aussi par mon aisance à l'écrire. Voilà pourquoi j'ai donc tout supprimé pour avoir un nouveau départ, ici.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle version de l'histoire, autant pour les anciennes lectrices que pour les nouvelles, si il y en a.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et suggestions. En attendant, je vous laisse (re) découvrir le premier chapitre.

* * *

**Samedi 19 Janvier 2013, Forks, Washington.**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le traditionnel repas de famille des Swan.

Ce repas est une forme de torture légale instauré par ma mère, qui consiste à réunir toute la famille après les fêtes de fin d'année, pour simplement commencer l'année en beauté, selon elle.

J'ai une sainte horreur des fêtes de famille et de fin d'année, mais cela n'empêche jamais Maman de me forcer à remettre le couvert une fois de plus, à la mi Janvier.

C'est bien simple, si Noël me donne de l'urticaire, je deviens malade à la mention de ce diner familiale.

Thanksgiving me donne des sueurs froide, j'aime pas Noël et je redoute le jour de l'an. Le rouge est une couleur énervante, je deviens de plus en plus allergique aux sapins et les rennes de cette satané pub pour la télévision câblée me tapent sur la système. Et je déteste encore plus cette fichue tradition de début d'année qui consiste à faire un repas de famille avec toute la famille.

Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je déteste les fêtes de famille.

Triste, n'est-ce pas ? Mais laissez moi vous expliquer d'où vient cette répugnation.

Tout d'abord, passer une journée entière à préparer tellement de nourriture qu'on pourrait sauver toute la région soudanaise, c'est pas mon truc. Oui, j'aime cuisiner mais savoir que la moitié de ce que je fais finira à la poubelle ou dans des tupperware pour mon frère et sa potiche du moment ça ne fait que me déprimer.

De plus, ma mère veut absolument réunir toute la famille, quitte à réveiller les morts : « Tiens, si on invitait la nièce de votre arrière-grand-mère ? Mais si, tu sais, celle qui habite à Port Angeles et qui porte toujours du noir?

-Elle est morte l'an dernier Maman.

-Ah oui, tant pis."

Tout ça, au grand désespoir de mon père, Charlie.

« On va pas faire venir tous les cousins non plus » ronchonne-t-il chaque année dans sa moustache.

Mon père est comme moi. Cette pseudo-fête, il y a participe parce qu'elle se passe sous son toit et qu'il n'a pas le choix. S'il ose remettre cette ''tradition'' en question, ma mère lui pique une crise et croyez-moi, il vaut mieux éviter les crise de Renée.

Ma mère est quelqu'un d'enjoué par nature, mais dès que le premier père Noël en plastique apparaît dans une vitrine elle devient incontrôlable. Pour elle, les fêtes de fin d'année sont comme le messie. Elle se fait un devoir, de renouveler chaque année les décorations. Tout doit être parfait, et si ça ne l'est pas, on en entend parler jusqu'à l'année d'après.

Rosalie ma sœur, et Emmett son époux seront là, avec leurs enfants, Ethan et Joris. J'ai beau les adorer tout les 4, je redoute le moment où ils seront là. D'abord, parce que les garçons vont être intenables, comme chaque fois qu'ils viennent chez leurs grands-parents, mais surtout parce que Rosalie est la fierté de la famille. J'adore ma sœur, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais à chaque réunion de famille et spécialement celle-ci on fait le bilan de la vie des enfants Swan. Et Rose l'emporte haut la main.

A 30 ans, elle est mariée et mère de deux adorables gosses. Elle est agent immobilier et est plutôt respectée dans le milieu. Elle est une maman exemplaire, une lionne dans les affaires et gère sa maison d'une main de maitre. Lorsqu'elle a du temps libre, elle le passe avec ses enfants et un weekend par mois, elle va donner un coup de main à la soupe populaire. Emmett et elle envisagent d'adopter, puisque celui-ci se rend souvent dans un foyer pour enfant, en tant que bénévole également. Bref, ils ont une vie de famille parfaite et exemplaire.

Sans compter sur le fait que Rose est tout mon inverse, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. C'est une « magnifique plante » comme dirait Grand-Mère Platt. Grande, blonde, élancé, avec des yeux bleus à faire pâlir une poupée russe, elle est l'incarnation de la beauté.

Mais, ce n'est pas une de ces blondes, fades et sans conversation. Non, surtout pas. Rose, c'est un tempérament de feu, sous un regard de glace. Elle est imposante, elle force le respect à quiconque ose la défier. Et sous son regard glacial se cache une femme tellement douce et aimante qu'on ne peut faire autrement que l'aimer. Elle est attachante en tout point. Elle est parfaite.

« BELLA ! BELLA !Viens m'aider !

-J'arrive ! »

Je descendais les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre ma mère qui s'égosillait au rez de chaussé, et évidemment, la dernière marche m'évita et je m'étalais lamentablement au milieu du salon.

« Oh ma Bella, quand est-ce que tu feras un peu attention où tu mets les pieds ? Souffla ma mère. »

Et voilà ma mère dans toute sa splendeur, adorable mais réellement insupportable lorsqu'elle s'en donne la peine, et actuellement les bras chargés de tout ce que nos assiettes contiendraient ce soir. Je me relevais et allais lui prendre un sac des mains. Nous allâmes directement à la cuisine. Renée posa tout sur le plan de travail central et commença à déballer.

« Alors, je t'ai pris la plus grosse dinde que j'ai trouvé, avec Emmett et James, il faut prévoir gros. Voilà ce qu'il faut pour la farce, enfin, j'espère que j'ai tout. C'était impressionnant le monde qu'il y avait au magasin. Je veux dire, on est le 19 janvier il est 18h passé, les gens devraient être chez eux à préparer le repas, et pas dans un supermarché à faire les courses, non ? Passons, pour la buche, c'était bien trois chocolats, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu un doute ?

-On avait fait une liste, maman, c'était écrit dessus, me plaignais-je

-Oui, je sais. Mais ... je l'ai perdu. Confessa-t-elle, de petite rougeurs sur les joues (heureux héritage familiale dont je suis la seule légataire).

-Maman, soufflais-je en souriant.

-Mais c'était ça ? Sinon je peux ressortir, tu sais.

-Non, c'était ça, je te rassure. Est-ce que tu as trouvé des avocats assez mûrs ?

-Pour l'entrée ?Oui oui, mais je dois te raconter que j'ai du me battre avec cette mégère de Vicky Mallory. Je les avais dans la mains ces avocats, mûrs comme il faut, parfaits, et elle, débarque avec ses grands airs et elle me dit de « Renée, je suis désolée de vous importunez mais il me faut absolument ces avocats » et elle me les prend des mains. Non, mais t'aurais du voir sa tête, je lui ai dit d'aller se faire fourrer comme la dinde qu'elle est. J'ai récupéré mes légumes et je suis parti. Non mais, c'est incroyable, pour qui elle se prend cette garce »

J'éclatais de rire pendant que ma mère continuais de grommeler contre Mallory ! Si je suis bien sure d'une chose, c'est que Rose a hérité du caractère explosif de maman !

« Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais commencer. Merci maman.

-Merci à toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on mangerait si tu avais hérité de mon don pour la cuisine, remarque, heureusement que tu n'as pas celui de ton père non plus» s'esclaffa-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Je regardais l'heure. J'avais environ 4h pour préparer le diner toute seule. Autant dire qu'il allait vraiment falloir que je me dépêche.

Pour cuisiner, j'avais besoin d'être dans de bonnes conditions. De vieilles fringues qui ne craignaient plus d'être tâchées et une playlist spéciale « tu cuisine pour un régiment, il vaut mieux que tu restes en forme » Et, à ce jour, le rock britannique était ce qui me réussissait le mieux.

Ensuite j'attachais mon tablier et sortais mes recettes. Je m'attaquais en premier à la dinde. C'est ce qui prenait le plus de temps niveau cuisson.

Et dans mon malheur, j'avais de la chance. La cuisine de mes parents était ultra équipée. Je m'étais d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi, puisque ma mère était piètre cuisinière et que les capacités gastronomiques de mon père s'arrêtaient à faire chauffer une pizza dans leurs -super- fours. Oui, mes parents avaient deux fours. Alors qu'ils ne s'en servaient pas. Mais je ne m'en plaignais absolument pas. Au contraire aujourd'hui c'est ce qui me sauvait la mise. Puisque je devais préparer un repas pour dix personnes en un temps assez réduit. Alors oui, ce four en plus optimisait ma productivité et j'en suis ravie.

Je sortais tout ce qu'il me fallait en chantonnant, et préparais tout ce dont j'aurais besoin. Cuisiner pour toute la famille de me dérangeait pas. Du moins quand je ne pensais pas à ce qu'allait devenir mes plats dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

J'aimais ça. J'aimais la liberté que j'avais en cuisine. C'était ma pièce, le seul endroit de la maison où personne ne venait m'embêter et où j'avais le pouvoir puisque j'étais la seule de cette famille à savoir faire plus qu'un œuf au plat.

Je commençais par la farce. J'éminçais les oignons, l'ail et les échalotes en chantonnant, puis je hachais le lard, en en laissant un peu de côté pour que mon père puisse s'en servir pour une de ses pizza spéciale.

Pendant que le lait était sur le feu avec la mie de pain, je m'occupais d'ébouillanter les marrons, puis de les égoutter correctement pour ensuite les hacher, toujours en améliorant mes performances vocales, sur Muse.

J'étais assez fière du résultat de ma farce une fois qu'elle fut finie.

J'espérais que ma grand-mère allait aimer, la recette venait de sa propre mère et je m'étais permise de l'arranger un peu. Je serais plus que heureuse si elle appréciait. De plus, mon arrière-grand-mère qui m'avait appris à cuisiner me disait toujours que ce que je cuisinais devait toujours me ressembler, même si c'était une recette familiale je devais faire en sorte que ce soit spécial.

Une heure plus tard, la dinde était au four pour au moins deux heure et demi. Je décidais ensuite de faire mon dessert. Ma mère avait insisté pour que je fasse la buche de Noël aux trois chocolats. C'était le dessert préféré de mon frère James, et il n'avait pas été là à Noël pour en profiter. Du coup, ma mère m'avait persuadée de le faire ce soir.

« Ecoutes, mon fils a passé de nombreux mois en Angleterre pour travailler et tu sais aussi bien que moi que les anglais ne savent pas cuisiner. Le petit aura besoin de rependre un peu de poids, j'en suis sure. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça te coute de faire son dessert préféré, hein ? Ca lui fera plaisir et je suis certaine que ça vous évitera de vous disputer dès son arrivée. »

A l'entendre parler, on pourrait croire que mon frère avait huit ans et non 32. Et elle croyait vraiment qu'il avait travailler, durant ces ''nombreux mois'' ? Pauvre Maman bien naïve.

De nombreux moi de débauche totale à Londres, oui. Des soirées entières à chercher la fille qu'il sautera toute la semaine avant de la jeter comme il jette ses préservatifs, si tant est qu'il se protège. Mon frère n'est pas le petit ange que ma mère croit avoir mis au monde. Et si elle apprenait quel salaud avide d'argent et de sexe il est, elle ferait un arrêt cardiaque sur l'instant.

Je m'acharnais sur mes œufs en neige en pensant à mon frère. Il venait ce soir et nous ramenait sa dernière pétasse en titre. Je détestais qu'il fasse ça. Qu'il ramène les pseudo-femmes de sa vie lors de nos putains de réunions de famille pour se faire passer pour un «homme ,un vrai » auprès de mes parents. Comme d'habitude ma mère ferait l'éloge de son fils à sa nouvelle compagne, lui expliquerait qu'elle était une chanceuse d'être tombée sur James et qu'il allait falloir que maintenant elle reprenne le rôle qu'elle même tenait auprès de lui car « il faut savoir prendre soin d'un homme comme lui quand on est une vraie femme ». A vomir.

_On a pas brulé nos soutifs pour ça, merde._

Quant à ma grand-mère, elle regardera la nouvelle venue et lui dira directement tout ses défauts en face. Ou alors, elle ne daignera même pas lui adresser la parole, comme à la dernière fille en date. Pauvre Lucia.

Rose pour sa part, se contentera de faire passer un interrogatoire à la fille en question.

Si il y a bien une règle à retenir quand on rentre dans cette maison, c'est : On ne touche pas au fils Swan. Diable non, c'est comme s'attaquer au Christ lui même.

Pour ma part, dans cette guerre, je suis athée. Neutre. Je m'en contrefous. Mon frère est un idiot et il ne mérite pas toute cette attention sur ses copines.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant brutalement me sortit de mes pensées.

« On est rentré ! »

Charlie venait d'arriver. Il était allé chercher ma grand-mère, chez elle à Port-Angeles. Alors que je posais mon plat sur le plan de travail mon père entra dans la cuisine.

« Comment tu vas Bell's ? Ça avance ? Demanda-t-il en me déposant un baiser sur la joue, seul preuve de tendresse que Charlie s'autorisait avec moi.

-Oui, plutôt bien, je pense que je suis dans les temps, et toi ? Elle est en forme ?

-T'as pas idée à quel point. Tu veux une bière, pour tenir le choc ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant le frigo

-Ouais, je veux bien s'il te plait »

Il me sourit et me passa une bouteille que j'accueilli avec grand plaisir. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais soif à ce point.

« L'alcool n'est pas fait pour les jeunes filles Isabella, tu devrais poser cette bouteille. »

Grand-mère venait a peine d'arriver que la Saint Bella commençait déjà.

« -Bonjour Grand-Mère, comment vas-tu ?

-Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? J'ai 30 ans de trop sur les épaules et en plus il fait aussi froid dans cette maison qu'à l'extérieur. Charlie, au lieu de boire comme un malpropre va chercher ta femme pour qu'elle s'occupe un peu de la cuisine. Ça m'a l'air d'être du grand n'importe quoi par ici, dit-elle en fourrant son nez dans mes plats.

-Maman, tu sais très bien que c'est Bella qui s'occupe du diner, souffla mon père habitué à cette comédie.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu avais épousé une incapable. RENEE !QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR METTRE LE CHAUFFAGE ? » hurla-t-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Bon dieu, même pas cinq minutes qu'elle était là et j'avais déjà envie de la ligoter. Mon père soupira, prit sa bouteille et sorti, non sans me jeter un regard compatissant avant.

Je soufflais appuyée contre le plan de travail en avalant une gorgée de ma bière.

« Isabella ! Je viens de te dire de jeter ça ? Donne la moi. Et va m'éteindre cette musique de sauvage. »

Mon dieu, pire que le grinch. Vous pensiez qu'elle était partie, et bien non, elle était juste derrière vous, prête à vous achever complètement. Je coupais la musique en toute rapidité et revenais le plus vite possible avant qu'elle n'ait fourré ses doigts fripés dans mon gâteau.

« Alors, montre moi un peu ce que tu as fait ? Tu as bien mis les marrons comme je te l'avais dit, la dernière fois ?

-Oui, et j'ai remplacé la moitié des marrons par des légumes oubliés. J'ai pensé que ça changerait un peu.

-Je ne te demande pas de penser, mais de cuisiner. » elle trottina de sa démarche de vieille dame du monde vers le frigo, qu'elle ouvrit en grand. « Pourquoi il n'y a pas de vin blanc dans cette cuisine ? Qui a fait les courses ?

-C'est moi, belle-maman » annonça Renée en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle baissa les yeux, en attendant les habituelles remarques de ma grand-mère. Celle-ci la jaugea de bas en haut et soupira avant de grommeler qu'elle aurait du empêcher ce mariage, et heureusement qu'il y avait eu les enfants pour rattraper le coup, quoique la petite dernière était en train de suivre les traces de sa pauvre mère.

« Bon dieu, mais étranglez-la !

-Tu me rappelles pourquoi tu tiens absolument à organiser ce repas chaque année ? A moins que tu sois masochiste, tu sais très bien qu'on se fera toujours pourrir comme ça !

-Je te jure que je me pose la question. »

Puis elle sortit de la cuisine pour aller se planquer dans sa chambre. On se demande vraiment, qui est le plus mature dans cette maison.

Un coup d'oeil à la pendule m'appris que j'étais en retard. Il ne me restait qu'une heure pour faire mon entrée, et préparer l'accompagnement. Je me dépêchais de couper les avocats, de les assaisonner puis de mettre le tout au réfrigérateur. Ensuite je sortais les St Jacques et les faisais revenir sur le feu dans de l'huile d'olive. Lorsque c'était bon, je dressais les assiettes des entrées et les calais toutes dans l'énorme réfrigérateur de mes parents.

De loin, j'entendais ma grand-mère et ma mère hurler l'une contre l'autre sur la décoration de table et le placement des couverts.

La soirée n'avait même pas commencée qu'elle promettait déjà d'être cauchemardesque.

Je priais pour qu'on me sorte de là.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais à l'étage dans ma chambre, en train de m'habiller. Ma mère avait décrété que nous devions tous être sur notre trente et un ce soir. Elle disait que les occasions de nous voir bien habillés et tous réunis étaient rare, et que c'était toujours l'occasion de faire une photo de famille. Tu parles, la vraie raison était que grand-mère aurait pété une durite à l'idée de faire face à des gens habillés normalement. Cette vieille femme était tellement porté sur le fric et les apparences que ça en devenait flippant certaines fois.

Il y a une semaine, mes amies Alice et Angela m'avaient trainé dans les magasin pour fêter la grossesse de cette dernière, et j'en avais profité pour leur demander de l'aide pour trouver ma tenue.

Alice étant Alice, elle m'avait bien sur déniché la perle rare, mais aussi les sous-vêtements adaptés ainsi que les chaussures. Alors que je n'en avais absolument pas besoin. C'était une soirée chez mes parents, pas chez le gouverneur.

J'avais décidé, que pour la contrarier mais surtout pour mon bien être personnel et la sécurité de tous, de ne porter que des ballerines et non les escarpins vertigineux qu'elle m'avait trouvé.

Trois coups furent portés sur ma porte, et la tête de mon père passa, une main cachant ses yeux.

« Tu es décente ? Je peux regarder ? »

Je riais et lui disais qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux normalement.

« Tu peux aller à la salle de bain. Ta mère a fini et moi aussi. Prend ton temps, mais pas trop quand même, ton frère et ta sœur ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

-OK, pas de problème, mais Alice doit m'appeler d'un instant à l'autre, je descendrais un peu plus tard.

-Bien. Sinon, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de trop parler, mais comment tu vas Bella ? Je veux dire concrètement ? » dit-elle en rentrant dans la chambre et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Charlie était la bonté incarnée. Certes il n'était pas le meilleur papa du monde, mais il était Charlie. Et ça, c'était mieux que n'importe qui. Il prenait soin de nous du mieux qu'il pouvait, et même si quand on était petit il était souvent à Seattle et très peu à la maison, il a toujours fait en sorte de connaître chaque détails de nos vies, jusqu'au plus insignifiant. En même temps, il bossait au FBI, alors ça peut paraître normal pour certain, mais pour moi, ça compte.

Il y a quelque mois, j'avais vécu une rupture assez difficile. J'étais persuadé que Riley était celui avec qui je finirais ma vie. Je n'étais pas folle amoureuse, mais j'avais fondé tout mes espoirs en lui. Et un soir, il était rentré dans notre appartement et m'avais clairement annoncé que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il voyait quelqu'un, qu'il m'aimait beaucoup mais que ce n'était pas assez, et qu'il pensait même à l'épouser de suite.

Puis il m'avait demandé de lui rendre la bague de fiançailles que je portais depuis quatre mois et il était parti dans la chambre faire ses valises. Je n'avais pas pleuré une seule fois alors qu'il m'annonçait qu'il me quittait. Non j'avais attendu qu'il daigne quitter ce qui était désormais mon appartement pour éclater en sanglots. De là, j'avais pleuré toute la nuit.

C'était Alice, qui n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de moi pendant deux jours, décida d'appeler mon père qui enfonça ma porte avec l'aide d'Emmett, mon beau frère.

Ils m'avaient trouvé en boule dans mon salon en train de pleurer dans un semi-sommeil. Riley m'avait quitté le mercredi soir, et mon père m'avais trouvé le vendredi après-midi. Lorsqu'il m'avait vu dans cet état il avait envoyé mon beau frère chercher ma sœur et lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas revenir. En attendant, Charlie m'avait allongé dans mon lit et m'avait bercée en me promettant qu'il fera tout pour que ça aille mieux.

Quand Rose était arrivé, il lui avait demandé de me donner un bain, pendant qu'il allait appeler ma mère et chercher à manger. Quand il revint, il avait demandé à Rose de rentrer s'occuper de ses petits et était resté avec moi jusqu'au dimanche soir. Puis il avait ensuite demandé à Alice de prendre le relais.

Je suis resté une loque humaine pendant environ une semaine, Alice prenant principalement soin de moi. Tout les soirs, elle faisait un compte-rendu de mon état à mon père, et quand j'avais retrouvé ma voix une semaine et demi après il m'avait dit : « ce n'est pas de ta faute ma chérie. Ce type n'était pas l'homme de ta vie. Tu mérites cent fois mieux. D'accord je te fais un discours banal mais je le pense sincèrement. Il y a un homme fait pour toi et il n'attend que toi pour être heureux. En attendant, je veux que tu te relèves et que tu fasses tout ce dont tu as envie. »

Quelques mois plus tard, mon employeur avait mit la clé sous la porte et j'avais repris une librairie, changeant pas la même occasion d'appartement et refermant définitivement la porte sur Riley. Et depuis je faisais de mon mieux. Mon père m'avait plus soutenue que ma mère ne l'avait fait. Alice et Angie avaient été là, ainsi que Jasper, le mari d'Alice qui m'avait écouté comme personne. Jazz était prof d'histoire mais il aurait facilement pu être psychologue.

« Honnêtement, j'ai pas envie qu'on me paye des cents et des milles pour qu'une bonne femme avec un manteau qui coute le salaire annuel d'un ouvrier basique vienne me raconter que la couleur de son lait de soja la terrifie. Et même si c'était psy' dans une prison ou dans des milieux difficile, je ne pourrais jamais tenir le coup. Je préfère le collège. Vraiment. »

Du grand Jasper Withlock.

Bref, j'avais été très entourée et aujourd'hui,j'avais oublié Riley.

« Ça va papa, je t'assure. Et toi ? Tu m'a l'air fatigué ?

-Je ne suis plus tout jeune ma fille, et ça commence à se sentir. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis aussi solide que ta grand-mère. » Il s'esclaffa de sa propre blague et parti avant que je ne puisse lui répondre.

Charlie ne s'éternisait jamais.

Dès que la porte claqua je me précipitais sur mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain avant que ma grand-mère ne vienne décider de ce que je porterai ce soir. J'entrais sous l'eau chaude et me détendais avant l'assaut final de ma famille infernale. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais sortie, séchée et mes cheveux étaient secs. J'étais dans les temps, je n'avais aucune raison de paniquer.

Je décidais alors de m'habiller. En névrosée des fringues qu'elle était, Alice m'avait envoyé un message il n'y a pas une heure pour me rappeler quel sous vêtement mettre ce soir. Et dans le message, elle disait « il n'y a aucune raison valable de ne pas faire plaisir à ton corps en ne mettant pas de la dentelle. Et puis qui sait, tu pourrais finir la soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton pot de glace et ton oreiller. » Du Alice à l'état pur. Et en bonne meilleure amie soumise que j'étais j'enfilais mon ensemble en dentelle bleu.

Puis je passais des collants noirs épais avant de mettre ma robe. Celle-ci était bleue, avec une large encolure plissé. J'en étais presque amoureuse.

Pile au moment où je sortais de la salle de bain j'entendais mon téléphone sonner dans ma chambre par dessus les cris de ma mère et de ma grand-mère. Des bribes de leurs hurlements me parvenaient comme si elles étaient derrière la porte.

« -Mais enfin Renée, rendez-vous compte que vous demandez à votre fille de faire le repas pour le diner que vous organisez ! C'est comme demander à votre mari de porter vos enfants !

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

-Je vous le donne quand même. Et j'aurais du le faire pour l'éducation de vos enfants.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas gênée et VOUS ME FAITES CHIER SULPICIA ! » Quand Renée en venait aux insultes, c'est que ça avait du être encore plus chaud avant. Maman devait en avoir raz le bol des remarques acerbes de mère-grand ici bas.

« -PARLEZ-MOI AUTREMENT! JE SUIS VOTRE BELLE-MERE VOUS ME DEVEZ LE RESPECT ! » Mamie qui hausse le ton, c'est jamais beau à voir. Il valait mieux que j'aille m'enfermer. Pauvre Charlie

-JE REFUSE ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE VIEILLE AIGRIE QUI ... »

Je décrochais mon téléphone avant d'en entendre plus et d'aller m'en mêler.

« -Alice ?

-Hey Bella ! Comment tu vas ? » S'exclama ma meilleure amie

-Hum, ça va, et toi ?

-Tout va bien. Mon dieu, c'est quoi ces cris que j'entends ? Laisse moi devinez ! Mère-grand est arrivée ? » demanda-t-elle en riant.

-Ouais, et elle a déjà commencé son show. Elles en sont aux insultes, soupirais-je, légèrement lasse.

-Ah, la fin est proche alors.

-Si seulement. Qu'est-ce que tu avais d'urgent à me dire ?

-Oh ma belle, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé hier à Seattle ! »

Elle avait l'air hystérique. D'accord, Alice avait toujours l'air hystérique mais là, rien qu'au travers du téléphone elle pourrait briser des verres en cristal tellement sa voix était aiguë.

« -Je ne sais pas, mister USA?

-Presque !

-Mister univers?

-Tu chauffes ! Tu veux savoir ?

-Je trépigne d'impatience Alice. »lui lançais sarcastiquement en enfilant mes chaussures « Alors ?

-Edward. »

Je buguais.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendue ! Edward Cullen lui même !

« -Ed... Edward ? Mon Edward ? » demandais-je fébrile alors qu'il n'y a avait pas de quoi l'être.

-De suite, ton Edward. Mais oui, c'était lui. Oh alla si tu voyais comme il a changé ! Encore plus beau qu'avant. Vraiment, si j'étais pas mariée j'en ferais mon 4h et mon minuit aussi ! Il était tout seul, alors je suis allé le voir, il avait l'air surpris de me voir ,mais content aussi. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu dans le coin. Il était ravi, m'a demandé des nouvelles de Jasper mais s'ils en prennent régulièrement l'un de l'autre par mail, mais là c'est différend tu vois. Enfin, il m'a dit qu'il était de retour définitivement dans la région et qu'il adorerait nous revoir. Tous.

-Tous ?

-Oh et puis, il est vraiment beau, je comprends que tu craques à chaque fois, Bella ! Oh en parlant de ça, il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, tu lui manques ... »

Je la coupais dans son monologue. Alice a croisé Edward.

« -Alice ! Stop ! Tu as croisé Edward et je lui manque ?

-De tout ce que je te dis, c'est ça que tu retiens ? Oui, enfin tu avais l'air de lui manquer. Enfin je suppose. Enfin, il me l'a dit quoi. Tu ne voulais pas le savoir ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

-Alice, je dois te laisser. Je te rappelle demain, ok»

Bon dieu, Alice a croisé Edward. Et je lui manque. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis autant chamboulée ?

« -T'es pas vexée hein ? Parce que tu sais que j'ai pas fait exprès et que je t'aime. » pépia ma meilleure amie au bout du fil

-Bye Alice. »

Et je raccrochais.

Bordel de zut. Edward Cullen. Rien que son nom me provoque des frissons. Edward Cullen ou celui que j'ai longtemps considéré comme l'homme de ma vie.

Pour faire court, Edward et moi nous sommes rencontré lors de notre première année de secondaire. Il était nouveau et nous partagions notre paillasse en biologie. Au fil du temps, il est devenu mon ami, puis mon meilleur ami, puis mon petit ami.

C'était mon premier amour, et j'étais persuadée à l'époque que je finirais ma vie avec lui. D'ailleurs, je le pensais encore aujourd'hui, parfois. Il était mon tout. Je passais la plupart de mon temps libre avec lui. Nous nous complétions vraiment. Nous sommes restés trois ans et demi ensemble.

J'ai perdu mon innocence avec lui au bout de six mois de relation. Lors de notre anniversaire des deux ans, il m'a donné une bague, me faisant la promesse d'être toujours là. Pour nos trois ans, il était revenu de Providence, là où il faisait ses études pour m'emmener dans un chalet sur une île a Vancouver. Cinq mois plus tard, nous nous séparions, ne supportant plus la distance.

A côté de ce que j'ai ressenti là, ma séparation avec Riley était tout simplement risible. J'avais été touché par ma rupture avec Riley parce qu'il m'avait relevé de l'après-Edward, qui lui, avait été dévastateur.

J'avais été tellement attachée à lui, que mes proches m'ont ramassé à la petite cuillère pendant des mois. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en sortir. Il avait été toute ma vie, ou presque, et du jour au lendemain, je devais faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

J'avais su par Alice que ça avait été au moins aussi dur pour lui, et que ne supportant plus d'avoir contact avec tout ce qui le ramenait à moi, il avait plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec Jasper et elle pendant quelques temps.

J'en avais été très triste. Parce que c'était le dernier lien qu'il nous restait vraiment. Puis, petit à petit il avait donné des nouvelles à mes amis, sous la force d'Alice et l'amitié qui le liait à Jasper. Mais il ne communiquait jamais directement avec moi. Et inversement.

La plupart de mes informations sur lui venait également de Renée qui en commère qu'elle était, avait réussi à savoir par Esmé Cullen qu'il avait eu son diplôme à Brown, et qu'il était parti de Providence pour revenir s'installer sur la côte Ouest, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Je m'étais souvent demandé ce que ça me ferait de le croiser. Je pense que je serais aussi éblouie que ce que je l'avais été avant.

Ma porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement,me sortant de mes pensées et laissant passer une Renée rouge de rage.

« Bella ! Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Ton frère et sa compagne viennent d'arriver. Viens les saluer. Et sois polie, je t'en supplie, l'ambiance est assez tendue comme ça. »

Je grognais en réponse. Si elle se comportait bien, je n'aurais pas à être méchante. En espérant ce que celle-ci ne soit pas blonde.

Mon frère avait toujours eut le chic de ramener des copines aussi connes que laides. Pour lui elles étaient magnifiques, pour moi elles étaient l'incarnation parfaite de la croqueuse d'homme refaite de bout en bout. Et Rose était d'accord avec moi.

Je descendais les marches doucement, en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Cette fois, ce ne sera pas un commentaire de ma mère mais de ma grand-mère et de mon frère, et ça c'est dix fois pire.

« Alors Bell's, on fait sa star. » Je regardais mon frère en essayant d'occulter la rousse à son bras.

« C'est toi qui parle James, alors que ça fait 6 mois qu'on a pas vu ton joli minois.

-C'est vrai qu'à ce niveau là, c'est moi qui ait la plus belle gueule de la famille, sourit-il

-Ben voyons, et modeste avec ça. » lançais-je, sarcastique, tout en le prenant dans mes bras. Il me serra contre lui en retour. C'était quand même chouette de le retrouver une fois de temps en temps.

Puis, je me détachais de lui et me plantais en face de la rousse qui s'accrochait à lui, me jaugeant du haut de ses stiletos. Mon père qui était derrière eux me fit un regard suppliant.

_Soit gentille_

Je lançais un regard interrogateur à mon frère avant de tendre ma main à la nouvelle venue.

« -Bonjour, je suis Bella, la sœur de James. Et tu es ... ?

-Victoria, sa fiancée. »

Je sifflais. Fiancée, rien que ça. C'était une blague ! Je me tournais vers mon frère et haussais un sourcil.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Non. » James pris la main de Victoria et me mis sous le nez l'énorme diamant à son annuaire gauche. En tout cas, s'il se foutait de moi, il ne se foutait clairement pas d'elle, le frangin.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Mon cher frère aurait-il décidé de se ranger ? Incroyable mais vrai. Les félicitations sont-elles de mises ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les effusions James... ça m'embêterait d'avoir à vous embrasser tout les deux en poussant de grands cris de joie.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine. J'attendrais Rose pour ça. »

J'éclatais de rire. « Oh non ! Crois moi, à moins que Victoria soit sa meilleure amie, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit heureuse !

-Mais elle pourrait devenir amie avec moi, j'en serais ravie. Et toi aussi, Bella, nous pourrions être amie.

-Je suis désolée, Victoria, il me faut beaucoup de temps pour m'attacher. Surtout avec les fiancées de mon frère. Elles ne sont souvent que des courants d'air dans notre famille. Me lier avec l'une d'entre elles serait … trop douloureux. » je mis une main sur mon cœur dans un geste dramatique avec une grimace faisant écho à mon ton, plus qu'ironique.

« James a toujours été un grand séducteur Isabella. Mais souhaitons quand même à Victoria la bienvenue dans la famille » me dit ma mère en coulant un regard presque de pitié sur la pauvre fille.

« J'espère juste qu'elle sera à la hauteur de la grande famille Swan. Et j'espère vraiment pour vous que Rose ne soit pas en colère, quoi que... ça pourrait être drôle. Maintenant excusez-moi, je dois aller vérifier mon repas. »

En sortant du salon, j'entendis ma mère soupirer « Ça c'est mieux passé que ce que je ne le pensais. »

Les festivités ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une marque de votre passage, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite, toute propre et toute corrigée.

Des bises

Merci pour votre soutient, ça fait chaud au coeur, vraiment.

S


	3. Chapter 2: Ceci est ma chaire

******Disclaimer: tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnage dans son univers à elle.**

**Bonjour, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous en ce moment, que vous soyez en vacances ou non. Voici le chapitre deux avec un peu de retard; En espérant que ça vous plaise. Je n'ai pas changé grand chose en action dans ce chapitre, et il est un peu court. Le prochain arrive très vite et sera beaucoup plus long. En attendant, bonne lecture et portez vous bien. **

**Merci également pour les reviews laissées et les mises en fav/alert. Vous êtes les plus chouettes.**

**S.**

* * *

Cette soirée-là s'annonçait clairement comme étant mémorable. Mais je ne savais pas encore dans quel sens du terme. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures et rien ne serait comme avant, j'en étais sure. Quelqu'un risquait de perdre toute raison et de couper les ponts avec tout le monde, et il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit moi.

Mon seuil de tolérance allait vite être dépassé et ma sœur n'était pas encore arrivée. Cependant, je sentais que la fiancé de mon frère allait très vite réussir à me mettre hors de moi. Je me demandais vraiment comment il faisait pour choisir ses copines.

Malgré tout, je devais reconnaître que Victoria avait un peu plus de classe que les autres (sa robe lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou, ce qui semblait être un miracle connaissant les conquêtes de James) et elle semblait avoir un peu plus de jugeote. Elle avait comprit que pour avoir grand-mère dans la poche, il fallait jouer sur les compliments. Forcément, depuis, mère-grand roucoule de bonheur devant Victoria.

« Mon chéri, c'est une bien belle jeune fille que tu nous a ramené ici. Tu es vraiment un garçon charmant, pense bien à prendre soin d'elle et elle te le rendra, mon canard. »

Évidemment, Renée était verte de jalousie, depuis. Pour se venger, elle avait commencé à faire quelques petites critiques sur grand-mère et le ton montait de plus en plus alors que nous n'étions même pas encore à table.

J'avais trouvé exil dans la cuisine avant d'en entendre plus. Je finissais ma dinde quand mon père entra, en soupirant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. J'hésite entre prétexter une urgence au travail ou simuler un arrêt cardiaque.

-Si elles continuent tu ne devras pas le simuler. Comment tu fais pour supporter leurs disputes depuis tant de temps ?

-Tu apprendras ma chérie, que la patience est mon point fort. Et crois moi, ça fait 30 ans que je sais m'isoler mentalement, pour éviter de finir fou. » dit-il en tapotant mon épaule.

James rentra dans la cuisine à ce moment là, sa fiancée collée aux basques. Il fourra son nez dans le four, le referma, le rouvrit encore, fit humer à Victoria, l'embrassa dans le cou, lui murmura quelque chose, referma le four et se tourna vers moi, son insupportable sourire cynique plaqué sur le visage.

« Quoi ? » grognais-je

« Non rien. C'est juste que j'attends le moment où tu te trancheras la main. Rose et moi avons lancé les paris. C'est toujours très drôle ces moments-là. »

Victoria éclata de rire. Bien, apparemment Victapute est au courant de mes prouesses en maladresse. Et elle se fout de ma poire. _Pétasse_

« Tu devrais faire attention. Si tu te souviens bien, il y a deux ans, c'est ton bras qui fut la victime. Et il se pourrait que mon couteau dérape une nouvelle fois, de façon très volontaire.»

Mon père soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bella, soit gentille.

-Je suis gentille. Sinon, je l'aurais déjà traité de connard. Mais je suis gentille parce que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

James grogna, et Victoria me lança un regard noir, prête à me planter ses ongles dans les yeux si je touchais à son fiancé.

« Ne fais ta prude Victoria, c'est de l'amour entre James et moi. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais j'ai une entrée à réchauffer. »dis-je en en leur montrant la porte pour qu'ils déguerpissent.

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la grosse voix d'Emmett retentit dans la maison

« Bonjour tout le monde! C'est nous!

-Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Tu auras pu enseigner la ponctualité à ta fille Charlie.

-Crois-moi maman, tu n'a pas réussi avec moi, je n'ai pas réussi avec elle. »

Je posais mes ustensiles et mon tablier sur le plan de travail pour aller saluer ma sœur et sa petite famille.

« TANTE BELLA ! » hurlèrent les garçons en me voyant.

Je m'accroupissais pour les réceptionner alors que Joris et Ethan couraient dans mes bras.

« Oh mes chéris! Vous m'avez manqué ! Comment vont mes neveux préférés ?

-Mais tu n'as que nous, tatie» dit Ethan en me regardant comme si j'étais complètement débile.

« Et il faut que ça reste comme ça » dis-je en lançant un coup d'œil vers James et Victoria.

Je posais un baiser sur la tête de chacun de mes garçons et les relâchais pour qu'ils aillent embrasser mes parents.

J'allais enlacer ma soeur et me plaçais à ses côtés après avoir salué Emmett.

« Qui c'est elle. » me demanda-t-elle en désignant Victoria du menton.

-Notre nouvelle belle sœur, Victoria.

-Déconnes pas avec ça Bella, tant qu'il n'y a pas de bague dans l'histoire, elle n'est pas ma belle sœur.

-Trop tard, dis-je, tout sourire

-Bella ! » cria ma mère

« Oups ! Pardon ! Je suis tellement en joie que j'en ai laissé échapper la nouvelle. Alors Rose, qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre nouvelle soeur? » dis-je en me retournant vers elle

«Plutôt crever que d'avoir comme ''soeur'' une fille habillé comme la pire des prostituée alors qu'on ne la connait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. » Elle se tourna vers James. « Mais tu es complètement fou ! Pourquoi tu veux te marier aussi vite ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait ? C'est du chantage, c'est ça ?

-Mais non ! Se défendit James

-Elle est enceinte ? C'est pour ça que tu l'épouses ?

-Certainement pas ! Ajouta la concernée, avec une moue d'horreur

-Alors quoi ? Tu lui dois de l'argent ? A elle ou à sa famille ? Tu as une dette ?

-Mais Rose arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je l'aime c'est tout ! C'est pour ça qu'on veut se marier le plus rapidement possible, parce qu'on s'aime. Tu sais, ça nous est tombé dessus, comme ça, sans prévenir, alors pourquoi attendre.

- Heureusement que mes enfants sont là, sinon je t'aurais déjà arraché les yeux. »

James déglutit et Victoria perdit un peu de ses couleurs face au regards de Rosalie. Puis, James se reprit et il s'avança vers Rose, prêt à répliquer. Ma mère couina, signe annonciateur d'une dispute fraternelle, quand ma grand-mère intervint.

« Rosalie, ma chérie, tu sais bien que je t'aime, mais tu devrais attendre de connaître cette jeune fille pour la juger. »

Renée eut un hoquet de stupeur. James éclata de rire, et mon père se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant en choeur avec Emmett.

« Grand-mère ?! »

La vieille qui demande à Rose d'attendre pour juger. C'est tout simplement surréaliste. Je vis ma grand-mère faire un sourire à Victoria et mon frère avant de continuer.

«Cette jeune fille est vraiment passionnante, elle a une histoire et une culture très intéressante.

-Ben voyons. Autant dire que c'est le messie, ça reviendrait au même.

-Isabella, je te prierais de ne pas étaler ta jalousie de petite fille pourrie gâtée pendant que je parle. »

Rose me lança un regard me faisant comprendre qu'il fallait que je reste calme même si elle avait autant envie que moi de l'étrangler. C'est incroyable comme ma famille faisait ressortir mes instincts les plus violents.

« Vous feriez mieux de passer à table. Plus vite on ira, plus vite cette soirée se finira. » décida Charlie.

Je repartais presque en courant dans ma cuisine et fouillait tous les placard. Où est-ce que Renée avait caché l'alcool. J'en avais foutrement besoin. Je dénichais une bouteille de vin blanc de cuisine et bu directement à la bouteille, histoire de me donner un peu de courage.

« Tu sais, boire ne fera pas disparaître ton mal-être. » Cette garce était rentrée dans ma cuisine dans le plus grand silence. Discrète en plus de ça...

-Tiens, tu es psy en plus de ça. Quelle joie.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes Bella, mais sache que j'aime ton frère profondément ainsi que ta famille.

-Je ne doute pas que tu l'aimes, puisque moi aussi, bien que je me demande comment, parfois. Je ne relèverais même pas que tu aimes ma famille sans la connaître. Par contre, l'amour de James pour toi ... ça c'est une autre histoire. Maintenant rends-toi utile Victoria, et aide moi a apporter les entrées. »

Je lui montrais les assiettes et m'en saisissais de deux avant d'avancer vers la salle à manger. Tout le monde était déjà assis et Sulspicia s'émerveillait encore sur Victoria.

« Et serviable en plus de ça. »

10 minutes plus tard, le bénédicité fut récité et nous avions commencé à manger. Je discutais avec Emmett de la scolarité des enfants, dont je m'occupais un après-midi par semaine, quand Rose et lui étaient au travail. Emmett au fil des années était devenu un très bon ami. Il était drôle, serviable et particulièrement dévoué à sa famille. Ma sœur et lui étaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Ils s'aimaient depuis et n'avais jamais eu de problème de couple à ma connaissance. Bref, le couple parfait.

Ma grand-mère me coupa dans ma discussion

« Alors, Isabella, quand nous présenteras-tu un jeune homme toi aussi ?

-Pas tout de suite, grand-mère. Je n'ai rencontré personne encore et je suis très occupée avec la librairie en ce moment pour sortir et faire des rencontres.

-Enfin, il est temps que tu te sortes la tête des livres. Il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas le notre et que tu te plonges dans la réalité ! Tu as 26 ans pour l'amour de dieu !

-J'en ai 28.

-C'est encore pire. C'est une nouvelle preuve que tu n'es encore qu'une enfant dans ta tête. » trancha-t-elle.

C'était reparti. Il fallait que je m'échappe de là, le plus vite possible. Je demandais de l'aide pour débarrasser les assiettes. Rose et Victoria se levèrent.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, la rousse me parla, comme si on se connaissait depuis des années.

« Tu sais Bella, tu ne pourras pas fuir les remarques de ta grand-mère éternellement. Pourquoi ne lui fais-tu pas face ? En plus, elle n'a pas forcément tort tu sais, tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus au monde réel. »

Je me tournais et lui dit d'un ton glaciale.

« Écoutes moi bien Victap... Victoria. Je ne te connais pas, tu n'es rien pour moi alors tes conseils de psy à deux francs six sous et tes jugements sans valeurs, tu te les mets là où je pense. Deuxièmement, tu ne connais pas cette vieille peau, qui passe sa vie à critiquer tout ce qui peux lui faire penser qu'elle a raté sa vie. Et troisièmement, seul mes amis et ma famille m'appellent Bella, et comme je sens que James te larguera avant que tu n'aies pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à la couleur de ton bouquet de mariée, _tu ne fais pas partie de ma famille. »_

Je lui prenais les assiettes des mains, et aidais Rose à les mettre dans le lave vaisselle. Victoria sembla comprendre le message et retourna dans le salon. Rose me regarda et rit.

« Je ne te savais pas si agressive.

-Mon non plus. » ris-je.

Nous continuâmes de ranger les assiettes en discutant légèrement. Elle prenait des nouvelles comme je prenais des siennes. Nous nous voyions souvent à Seattle, les jours où je gardais les enfants ou lors des soirées que nous organisions entre nous, ou avec Alice et Jasper. Assez vite, nous avions dû repartir vers la salle à manger, où des cris commençaient à s'élever. J'apportais la dinde, et Rose le plat de légumes.

En arrivant, je vis mes neveux en train de rigoler avec leur père alors que ma grand mère bouillonnait de rage face à mes parents. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

« Je me demande encore ce qu'il m'a prit d'accepter que vous épousiez mon fils Renée.

-Arrêtez de radoter Sulspicia, ça vous fait passer pour plus sénile que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

-Allez, à table ! » Trancha Rose, en posant le plat violemment sur la table visiblement dépassée par la situation.

Je commençais à servir à tout le monde et au moment où je demandais son assiette à James, Victoria prit la parole.

« Désolée Bella, mais ton frère ne mange plus de viande. Il est devenu végétarien. »

Tout le monde autours de la table se tut, et se tourna vers James, qui bizarrement semblait avoir perdu toute assurance au cours des quinze dernières secondes.

_Cette soirée promettait d'être définitivement exceptionnelle._

* * *

A très vite,

S


	4. Chapter 3: Les pieds sous la table

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonjour, suite à ma bourde de ce weekend qui a consisté à poster le chapitre trois à la place du chapitre deux, parce que je suis un un peu blonde des fois, voici donc le vrai chapitre trois, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Si vous avez déjà lu ce chapitre ces derniers jours, il faut que vous alliez voir le précédent qui est maintenant en ligne.**

** Merci pour vos reviews et mise en alert/fav, c'est toujours aussi chouette. A très vite.**

**Salomé**

* * *

J'étais loin. Très loin. Sur une plage de sable fin, surement à St John's comme je rêvais d'y aller. Il faisait chaud, il faisait beau, je pouvais presque entendre le clapotis des vagues et le vent siffler dans mes cheveux. J'étais sur un transat, laissant ma peau s'imprégner des rayons du soleil. C'était parfait. Et puis, il y avait une musique sympa en fond, un simple petit air de guitare que je sifflotais.

« Isabella ! »

Descente imminente sur terre. Choc. Incompréhension.

« Depuis quand tu rêves à table ! Bon dieu ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune manière !»

Retour dans la réalité, je n'étais plus dans les Caraïbes mais un _putain_ de requin me faisait face : ma grand-mère. Et tout le clan s'était déplacé avec elle, comptant James et Victoria comme ses fidèles sujets. Quoique, des requins végétariens c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus crédible, mais soit.

Je soupirais. J'en avais marre mais marre. Depuis le début du repas, et nous n'étions pas encore au dessert, James et Victoria étalaient leur amour baveux et gélatineux sur la table, et devant les enfants. 'Vicky est parfaite' 'James est adorable' J'en passe et des meilleures. De quoi avoir des troubles digestif pour le reste de la saison.

« Bella tu nous écoutes?

-Quoi ? demandais-je un peu trop brusquement

-Tu me parles sur un autre ton, s'il te plait.

-Désolée papa. Soupirais-je.

-Vous savez, Vicky pense que Bella peut avoir des troubles de la personnalité. Je lui ai déjà parlé de ses brusques sautes d'humeur, et elle a toute une théorie »

Mes soupirs redoublèrent. Depuis le début du repas, et particulièrement depuis son annonce « végétarienne », James nous montra a quel point il était soumis à Victoria. C'est elle qui l'avait poussé à ne plus manger d'animaux parce que _« vous comprenez, ces pauvre bêtes n'ont pas demandé à subir la cruauté humaine ». _Il était méconnaissable, et Rose et moi avions soupiré en synchronisation quand il nous avait expliqué ses nouvelles motivations dans la vie, d'un ton mielleux à souhait. _« Vicky. »_

James avait toujours été quelqu'un d'indépendant et de fier. Jamais, ô grand jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il trouverait une femme qui lui taperait sur les doigt si il piquait dans le plat avant d'être servi. J'avais cru rêver.

La tête de Renée quand il s'excusa fut mémorable. Elle qui avait passé près de 30ans à essayer de l'éduquer fut vexée de voir qu'une petite rousse le fasse à sa place. Chose qui n'avait pas échapper à ma grand-mère:

« Vous voyez ma chère belle-fille, ceci est encore la preuve de votre incompétence à élever des enfants. 20ans de moins que vous et Victoria réussi à dompter votre fils en ... excusez-moi, depuis combien de temps fréquentez vous mon petit-fils ? » demanda Sulspicia à l'intéressée.

Celle-ci avait prit la main de mon frère dans ses griffes et avait ronronné.

« Sept mois. »

Mon père s'était étouffé avec sa dinde, ma mère lui tapotait le dos.

« Sept mois ? » s'exclama Rose

Emmett éclata de rire.

« Soumis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. » et je rejoignais Emmett dans son fou rire.

Charlie était dépassé par les évènements, il s'occupait de mes neveux sans plus vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il se passait. Il les faisait manger, sans tenir compte des regards appuyés de ma grand-mère, et leur parlait. Il leur demandait des nouvelles de l'école, de leurs amis, si ils avaient appris de nouvelles choses. Il était vraiment un grand-père parfait.

Mais surtout, il était épuisé. Les disputes incessantes entre ma grand-mère et ma mère le fatiguaient, les frasques de mon frère l'épuisaient, mon mauvais caractère lui causait du soucis, Rose et son franc parlé le rendait chèvre. De plus, avec Renée, l'amour n'était plus au rendez-vous depuis longtemps. Je les soupçonnais même de rester ensemble seulement pour nous. J'aimerais que mon père soit heureux.

Emmett me donnait un coup de coude, sans faire exprès tellement il riait. Ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne pourrais pas dire si c'était de rire ou de rage, de savoir qu'une autre femme avait réussi à dompter son fils en seulement quelques mois. Rosalie elle, était rouge de rage et fixait mon frère et sa compagne avec son regard de glace.

J'essayais de me calmer, et essuyait une larme avant de me tourner vers Ethan qui demandait mon attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?

-Pourquoi vous riez ?

Emmett répondit à son fils tout en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de Rose.

« Tu vois, mon fils, ton oncle est habituellement quelqu'un d'intelligent, et sa nouvelle amie, vient de nous prouver que pas vraiment.

-Je ne comprend pas...

-Nous non plus » lui répondit son père avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

Au bout de la table, mère-grand nous regardait avec ses yeux perçants, et continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était. Maman elle, était toujours choquée.

« Tu à inviter cette femme à notre repas de famille annuel alors que tu ne la connais depuis sept _putain_ de mois ? Tu vas te marier avec _elle_, et_ la_ faire rentrer dans la famille alors qu'elle n'est dans ta vie seulement depuis une demi _putain_ d'année ? Mais tu es malade ? Comment tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en elle ? Elle te manipule comme une poupée de chiffon ! Tu n'es qu'un_ putain_ de pantin dans ses _putain_ de mains manucurées !

-ROSALIE ! Ne jure pas devant tes enfants !

-Oh maman, pour une fois fermes-la!

-Charlie ! Tu as vu comment elle me parle ?!

-Lâches moi Renée ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos disputes ! »souffla ce dernier.

Enfin, ça commençait.

« Écoute Rose, je ne me suis jamais opposé à ton mariage avec Emmett, alors je t'en pris ne me cherche pas avec le mien !

-Mais enfin James, tu la connais à peine!

-Rose, lui dis-je, il faut avouer que venant de James c'est aussi la plus longue relation qu'il ait eu depuis toujours, c'est peut-être un signe.

-Merci Bella. » je levais mon verre vers mon frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il me revaudrait ça, même si je ne le défendais pas vraiment.

« Enfin Rose, combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour savoir qu'Emmett était l'homme de ta vie? » intervint Victoria.

« OH TOI ! NE LA RAMENE PAS! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

-NE CRIS PAS SUR MA FIANCÉE !

-NE CRIS PAS SUR MA FEMME ! » rugit Emmett en se levant.

Je regardais mon père qui avait la tête dans les mains, alors que les garçons nous regardaient avec de grands yeux assez effrayés. Il faut dire que Rose et Emmett en colère c'est assez effrayant. Surtout pour leurs enfants.

Charlie semblait vraiment au bout du rouleau. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je remarquais les marques de fatigue et de vieillesse qui parsemaient son visage et son corps. Ses cheveux, un peu plus clair, son visage beaucoup plus marqué, ses yeux fatigués avec de larges cernes, son dos plus courbé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mon père était usé jusqu'à la corde. Il avait passé sa vie à regarder, à arbitrer nos conflits, tout en gérant les siens. Il était temps pour lui d'avoir un peu de repos, d' échapper à cette guérilla familiale pour au moins une soirée.

« Papa, tu veux bien amener les garçons dans ma chambre, et leur mettre un film ou ce que tu veux. Et restes avec eux, tu en as besoin. » lui dis-je, assez bas pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

Charlie me regarda, reconnaissant. Il se leva et demanda aux garçons de les suivre.

« Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda ma mère

-J'emmène mes petits-fils loin de ce désastre. Ils n'ont pas l'âge d'assister à vos conflits.

-Tu fuis. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, mon fils.

-Tu es bien des choses Charlie, mais je ne te savais pas lâche.

-MAMAN ! GRAND-MÈRE ! M'indignais-je. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes ?

-Laisse Bella. Si l'une est déjà aigrie, l'autre est sur la bonne voie pour le devenir. J'espère juste que vous ne suivrez pas ce chemin mes filles. Pour votre information, mesdames, je ne suis pas lâche. Je suis juste las de vos hurlements. Ça fait déjà bien trop longtemps que je les supporte et que je les encaisse sans rien dire. J'estime avoir droit à un peu de silence, pour une fois en près de trente ans. Sur ce, les enfants, Renée, Maman, bonne soirée. »

Charlie n'était pas un homme de beaucoup de paroles, mais quand il explosait son débit de mots, ce n'était jamais pour rien. En quelques phrases, il avait réussi à subjuguer ma grand-mère et ma mère. Sur ses dernières paroles, il attrapa la main de Joris et Ethan et les emmena directement à l'étage.

Lorsque je reportais mon attention sur la tablée, je vis qu'Emmett et James étaient à deux doigts de se taper dessus, et que ma mère retenait le bras de Rose, surement pour éviter qu'elle gifle mon frère.

Quant à ma grand mère, elle continuait de manger. _Cette garce aimait voir la discorde._

«Espèce de sale peste... » commença Victoria

« LA FERME. » avais-je hurlé « MAINTENANT FERMEZ LA. TOUS AUTANT QUE LES AUTRES. J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE _PUTAIN_ DE FAMILLE OU ON NE PEUX PAS PASSER UN SEUL _PUTAIN_ DE REPAS SANS QU'ON SE DÉCHIRE. VOUS ÊTES TOUS AUSSI DÉPLORABLES LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN RESPECT !»

Le silence se fit, et tous me regardaient.

« Enfin, la petite Bella se décide à sortir de sa carapace. Il t'en aura fallut du temps pour réagir. Mais tu auras beau hurler, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu arriveras à te faire entendre. Tu es invisible Bella, tu l'as toujours été, et ce n'est pas une gueulante qui va changer quoi que ce soit. En revanche, si tu pouvais la fermer, du coup toi aussi, ça éviterais de rajouter un problème à l'équation» cracha James depuis sa chaise.

« T'es vraiment un malade, mon pauvre, attaquer ta propre sœur…." lui dit Rose, dédaigneuse.

« Les enfants, s'il vous plait asseyez-vous, nous allons parler de tout ça calmement. » dit ma grand-mère.

_Depuis quand elle est pacifique ?_

Mon dieu que cette soirée me paraissait longue.

« Ecoute Isabella, je ne pense pas qu'intervenir dans cette discorde familiale soit bon pour toi. Tu es encore une enfant dans ta tête. Et je crois que ton frère à raison, tu n'es pas encore assez mature, responsable même, pour t'inscrire dans cette discussion.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Tu m'a très bien comprise.

-Parce que je suis la plus jeune, je dois me la fermer? Celle-là reste la meilleure que tu n'es jamais dite grand mère.

-Enfin Isabella. Tu as 26 ans…

-J'en ai 28 pour l'amour de Dieu !

-C'est encore pire, 28 ans et tu n'es pas encore mariée, ni même fiancée ou engagée dans une quelconque relation. Tu n'as pas d'emploi stable, et pas d'enfant. Tu ne nous prouves en rien que tu es une personne responsable et digne de comprendre le malentendu entre ton frère et ta soeur.

-Est-ce que vous vous entendez quand vous parlez Sulspicia ou vous êtes totalement sénile? demanda Emmett

-Vous, je ne vous permet pas. Vous n'êtes pas plus légitime dans cette discussion que ma petite fille à qui _je _m'adresse. »

Rosalie bondit de sa chaise et poussa un feulement digne d'un fauve en colère. Emmett, malgré l'attaque qu'il venait d'encaisser, lui mit la main sur le bras pour la calmer. Il l'incita à se rassoir.

Mon père redescendit, et nous regarda, blasé, désespéré et clairement blessé. Il s'approcha et nous demanda de débarrasser la table et d'aller chercher le dessert pour les enfants pendant qu'il parlait à sa mère.

Renée fut la première à se lever. Elle prit le plat contenant les restes de dindes et partie le plus vite possible. Je prit le plat de légumes, pendant que les autres se débrouillaient avec les couverts.

15 minutes plus tard, et après avoir remplacé le plat par le dessert dans un silence de plomb, nous étions tous de retour à table sans les enfants. Mon père, qui avait décidé de rester, prit la parole.

« Bien. Comme je commence à en avoir assez de me provoquer des ulcères rien qu'à l'idée de vous savoir tous réuni dans une même pièce tout les ans, on va faire une chose simple, mais très utile. Chacun de nous ici présent va dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur. Et comme ça cette soirée sera la dernière et ça arrangera tout le monde. Maman, tu commences. Et tu restes gentille.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de mon propre fils » lui lança-t-elle, en échange de quoi, Charlie répliqua par un regard noir assez effrayant.

_Vieille peau toute fripée._

« Bien. Comme tu veux. Charlie mon fils, je t'ai bien élevé et je t'ai toujours considéré comme un homme censé, mais le choix de ta femme m'a toujours laissé perplexe Renée, vous n'avez jamais rien eu de bon pour mon fils. Vous êtes lunatique et très instable. Si vous aviez prit un peu soin de vous, on aurait pu dire, _à l'époque,_ que vous étiez jolie mais c'est dommage, si au moins il vous avait choisi pour votre charme. »

Charlie toussota, alors que Renée étouffa un gémissement.

« De plus, vous auriez échoué dans l'éducation de vos enfants si je n'avais pas été là. Tout du moins pour les deux premiers. En effet, Rosalie, tu as toujours été comme ton père, quelqu'un de respectable et de censée, mais comme lui, le choix de ton mari m'a fait douté. Tu m'as tellement déçue. Quant à tes enfants, ils sont mignons mais … »

Emmett grogna et Rosalie siffla:

"Ose dire, ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur mes enfants, et tu ne finiras pas ce diner vivante.."

La vieille toussota et repris son laïus sans paraître troublée pour autant :

« Soit. Passons donc à James, ma petite fierté. Tu as toujours été un enfant facile (Renée et Charlie toussèrent, Rose pouffa et je levais les yeux aux ciel) et intelligent. Et tu ressemble tellement à ton grand-père. Vraiment, je ne peux pas être plus fière de toi, tu es celui qui à le plus réussit parmi mes trois petits-enfants. Et ta fiancée, comme elle est charmante, et bien élevée. Un ange de beauté et une lumière. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant de notre Isabella. Ma petite fille, toute ta vie tu n'as été que le reflet de ta mère. Tout dans la banalité, aucun caractère et les seuls hommes que tu as eu dans ta vie sont partis en courant. De plus, ce projet de librairie dans lequel tu t'es lancé est fou… Tu es un peu trop rêveuse. Mais soit, il y a toujours une brebis galeuse dans une famille. »

James ricana et si mon père ne m'en avait pas dissuadé, je lui aurais arraché les yeux avec sa fourchette à dessert.

J'arrêtais d'écouter à partir de ce moment là, une furieuse envie de vomir m'ayant prise -presque- par surprise. Victoria ronronnait comme un chaton pourri-gâté et James affichait cet air arrogant et suffisant. Rose tenait la main de son mari, surement pour se contenir. Mes parents, quant à eux, affichaient un air fataliste. Quand ma mère prit la parole, je ne prit pas la peine d'écouter en entier. Elle était fier de chacun d'entre nous, adorait Charlie, détestait la vieille et Victoria avait encore ses preuves à faire. Cependant, quand James parla, je me crispais. Pour lui ma mère était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop excentrique mais adorable, mon père beaucoup trop renfermé mais aimant, ma grand-mère surement un peu trop hystérique tout comme Rose. Il ne prit pas la peine de parler d'Emmett.

Cependant quand ce fut mon tour, il marqua une pause et me sourit. D'une façon très sadique.

Il allait me descendre.

« Je t'aime beaucoup Bella, mais je suppose que c'est surtout parce que nous partageons le même sang. Sinon, grand-mère à raison. Tu n'as aucunement conscience de ce que tu fais, notamment avec ton repère de nerds. Vraiment, pourquoi tu t'es embarquée là dedans ! Si en plus tu avais quelqu'un pour te soutenir, mais ce cher Riley est parti, et depuis, tu es aussi seule que la vielle fille que tu deviendras. »

J'avais claqué la porte de la maison quelques minutes plus tard, pestant qu'on ne m'y reprendrait plus jamais. Je n'avais pas fuis mon frère et sa fiancée et leurs remarques débile. Au contraire, je leur avait sauvé la vie. C'était un retrait stratégique avant que je ne commette un fratricide.

Je commençais à avancer dans la neige en priant malgré tout pour ne pas tomber. Ça gâcherait ma sortie théâtrale. Je ne pensais pas vraiment à l'endroit où je voulais aller, je marchais simplement dans le but de ne pas retourner chez mes parents et d'étriper cette mégère.

Quant à mon soit disant frère, le temps de marcher, défilaient dans ma tête des scénarios de torture plus ou moins alléchants. Voir carrément attirants.

Cet espèce de déglingué mental soumis à sa mégère avait oser rappeler devant toute ma famille comment je m'étais lamentablement faite larguer par Riley. Il avait ensuite rajouté que j'étais d'une banalité sans fond pour une attardée sentimentale et que mon aptitude à me ridiculiser frôlait la pathologie génétique directement venue de ma mère. Ce à quoi Victapute avait rajouté que je donnais l'impression d'avoir été traumatisée par le manque d'amour familial, qui selon mon cher frère était dû à ma stupide timidité naturelle et à mon incapacité à être un tant soit peu sociale. Et que je devais prendre un peu exemple sur Rose mais surtout sur Vicky « parce qu'elle au moins, sait comment séduire un homme et le garder. » (rajoutez à cette ignoble comparaison, un regard coulant de niaiserie)

Je lui avais alors répliqué que je préférais être une incapable, seule et frustrée qu'une espèce de couguar manucurée et regonflée au silicone à la recherche de chair fraiche pour me nourrir telle une succube déguisée en prostituée.

Ce à quoi elle avait répondu que ma capacité à être cynique dans n'importe quelle situation prouvait a quel point je n'avais aucune notion de réalité, et que par conséquent je finirais ma vie seule, dans un deux pièces, ruinée et aigrie.

Je n'avais aucun regret, à part peu être celui de ne pas avoir plongé la tête de Victoria dans la bûche au chocolat.

Quoique ça aurait considérablement gâché le goût de mon dessert.

Tout en pestant mentalement contre ma famille, je pris conscience que mes pas m'avaient menée sur le terrain de basket de Forks.

Combien de fois est-ce que j'avais accompagné Rose ici pour qu'elle puisse draguer ou passer du temps avec ses copains de l'époque sans que nos parents le sachent.

Parce que même si Rose a épousé son amour de lycée elle avait été l'une des filles les plus prisée par les garçons dès le collège. Et elle avait su en jouer. Je sais également qu'elle n'était pas aussi pieuse et sage que ma famille semblait le croire. Emmett n'avait pas été "le premier". Et de loin.

Rose était bien loin de la sainte nitouche qu'elle voulait paraître être. Elle avait été une petite catin. C'est cru dit comme ça, mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé.

Ma sœur avait perdu sa virginité très jeune, et avait fait de multiples bêtises, dont oublier de se protéger plus d'une fois. Plusieurs fois je l'avais accompagné au planning familial ou dans un hôpital à Port Angeles pour qu'elle fasse des test de MST. Une fois même, je l'avais accompagné pour une IVG. Je gardais un souvenir très net de cette journée là, et notamment du savon que je lui avais passé, à 14 ans,contre son comportement irresponsable pour une gamine de 16 ans.

Il a suffit qu'elle rencontre Emmett et qu'elle se mette avec lui, en terminale, pour qu'elle change du tout au tout et commence à devenir la Rosalie d'aujourd'hui.

Au début de leur relation, j'étais persuadée qu'ils ne tiendraient pas plus d'un mois ensemble. Il semblerait que j'ai eu tord, et croyez-moi, j'en suis heureuse. Emmett est un bon gars, un mari génial et un père super.

Bref ce terrain de basket me rappelait de nombreux souvenirs, pas tous joyeux. Comme la fois où Mike Newton, tombeur de ces dames et crétin invétéré avait voulu m'embrasser. Un frisson de dégout me parcouru. C'était tout bonnement immonde.

Le soir, lorsque j'en avais parlé à Rose; elle m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je me décoince. J'avais alors décidé de ne plus parler de quelconque relation à Rose ou à la famille. Mais c'était sans compter sur Forks et sa capacité record à faire circuler une rumeur. On devrait leur décerner la médaille de la bêtise, à ces imbéciles.

C'est tout juste si les gens ne savent pas avec qui vous avez fait l'amour pour la première fois, dès le lendemain.

Penser à ça me fit penser à la mienne, de première fois. Il me serait impossible de l'oublier. J'en rougissais en pensant à quel point j'avais eu de la chance tellement elle avait été parfaite. C'était avec Edward. Évidemment.

J'avais 16 ans, et ce weekend là, ses parents étaient partis à je ne sais quel congrès sur Star Trek. Les Cullen sont vraiment des gens très bizarres. Adorables, mais bizarres. Ils nous avaient laissé leur maison. Ils savaient très bien ce qui allait se passer, ou du moins ils s'en doutaient _très très fort_.. Leur fils et moi ''fêtions '' nos six mois ensemble et nous avions prévu de fêter ça de manière spéciale. Edward avait toujours été quelqu'un de très romantique presque même vieillot dans sa façon de faire les choses et ça me plaisait beaucoup, et pour lui, cette soirée là devait être mémorable pour moi. Et il avait fait en sorte que ça le soit.

Lorsque j'étais arrivé, le vendredi soir à la villa, le perron de la maison était éclairé par des lampions suspendus et donnant une aura presque mystique à l'endroit. Quand Edward m'avait ouvert la porte, des pétales de fleurs formait un chemin jusque dans le salon qui était éclairé à la chandelle. Tout avait été simple, beau et merveilleux. J'en gardais un souvenir incroyable. Ce soir-là, faisait partie de mon top 5 des meilleures soirées.

J'en rougissais encore rien que d'y penser.

"Bella ?"

Je sursautais et me retournais. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à entendre cette voix la. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, _à Forks_, en plein mois de janvier? Et surtout sur ce terrain de basket totalement verglacé ?

Je me retournais, interloquée.

Il était là, me faisant face, dans toute sa splendeur. Sa main dans ses cheveux de bronze, les tirant nerveusement vers l'arrière et son fidèle sourire en coin sur son visage parfait. Autant de perfection qu'un dieu grec.

_Edward._

* * *

**HE'S BACK (héhé)**

**A vos reviews!**

**S**


	5. Chapter 4: Retour vers le futur

**Tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que jouer avec.**

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, malgré cette chaleur.**

** Voilà déjà le chapitre 4, qui regroupe l'ancien chapitre 4 et une partie de l'ancien chapitre 5 tout deux modifié. Bref, ça ressemble mais ce n'est pas identique. **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les mises en fav/alert et les reviews laissées. Vous êtes des amours. **

**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, la famille de Bella est complètement barge et ça risque de continuer. Mais pour l'instant, Edward est revenu et ce chapitre est entièrement centré sur lui. Enjoy!**

* * *

Il semblait ne pas avoir changé. C'était lui, tout en étant quelqu'un d'autre. Cette sensation était étrange. Revoir Edward maintenant, à cet instant de ma vie me paraissait incongru et en même temps, logique.

J'était heureuse de le voir, ne vous méprenez pas, mais j'étais aussi et surtout stupéfaite.

Nous restâmes un moment, l'un en face de l'autre à nous regarder, presque en chien de faïence.

Il était emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir d'hiver, et une écharpe verte, faisant ressortir ses yeux tout aussi magnifiques que ce qu'il étaient dans mon souvenir. Ses cheveux étrangement cuivrés et en bataille était plus court que ce qu'ils avait été, mais l'envie de vouloir passer mes mains dedans était toujours aussi présent.

Je m'attardais sur son visage, il avait perdu les quelques rondeurs enfantines qu'il lui restait la dernière fois que nous nous étions quitté. Aujourd'hui, il était un homme. Sa mâchoire était carrée, son nez droit et fier, ses lèvres, bien que légèrement gercées, toujours pulpeuses et porteuses de promesses sensuelles. Il avait quelque chose en plus, comme de la maturité, qui le rendait encore plus beau que ce qu'il était. Et ses yeux, d'un émeraude déstabilisant, qui vous vrillaient et qui faisaient passer toutes ses émotions.

"Je suis heureux de te voir Bella, comment tu vas ?" me demanda-t-il en souriant largement, comme si il était vraiment heureux de me voir.

"Plutôt bien,et toi? Je suis … vraiment surprise de te voir. J'en suis heureuse mais surprise." avouais-je.

"Je ne peux pas dire la même chose, je me doutais que je te croiserais, puisqu'il y est censé avoir votre fameux diner de famille." dit-il en soulevant un sourcil à la mention de ce 'rassemblement'.

Edward connaissait 'cette chose'. Il y avait assisté la dernière année où nous étions ensemble et ça avait été, et comme d'habitude, ça avait été une catastrophe. Ma grand-mère avait passé la moitié de la soirée à nous regarder de manière suspicieuse et silencieuse, chose assez rare chez cette vieille pie, puis elle avait attaqué. Tout y était passé, de l'enfance au métier des parents (qu'elle connaissait déjà) en passant par les projets futurs. Elle avait tout examiné et tout critiqué. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements, ses parents (qui 'grand dieu devraient être honteux' de m'avoir comme belle fille) TOUT. Ce soir là, mère-grand était dans une forme particulièrement exceptionnelle, et on en était tous sortis traumatisés, même Edward. Surtout Edward.

"Oui, c'est ça" soufflais-je en triturant mes doigts, toujours honteuse par rapport à ce souvenir "Ce soir même. Comment tu le sais?"

"Tu connais Forks et sa rapidité à diffuser une info. Je suppose que ça c'est mal passé si tu es ici." conclut-il son sourire en coin illuminant son visage.

"Bien vu Sherlock. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre chère bourgade ?" lui demandais-je, réellement intéressée.

"Mes parents ont décidé de partir en weekend, mais leur système d'alarme est en panne. Esmé m'a convié à jouer les gardien jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent. »

"Charmant." souris-je en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches. _Est-ce qu'il était vraiment __obligé de faire si froid dans cette ville._

"Et en bon fils que je suis, j'ai évidemment accepté." ajouta-t-il railleur.

"Evidemment. Je ne te vois pas refuser quelque chose à Esmé. Toujours les mêmes moyens de pression ?" lui demandais-je en riant.

"Toujours"

Esmé Cullen était quelqu'un de particulièrement loufoque. Adorable mais loufoque. Elle pouvait arriver à faire accepter n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, ayant des moyens de pressions tout aussi délirants qu'elle. A l'époque où j'étais souvent chez eux, elle obligeait son fils et son mari a faire toutes sortes de choses sous peine de lancer une fausse rumeur tout à fait charmante sur eux, ou encore de dévoiler des photos peu flatteuses dans le journal local.

Même Renée n'avait jamais osé aller jusque là. Je me souviens qu'une fois, Edward a refusé de l'accompagner à Seattle un samedi, pour aller à une fête organisée par son travail, et le lundi suivant tout le lycée pensait qu'Edward m'avait donné la syphilis. Adorable, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous discutions encore dans la nuit lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils et me demanda :

"Pardon, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu avais froid. Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir boire un verre avec moi, Bella ?"

J'acceptais sans hésiter. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je comptais retourner chez mes parents, et j'étais heureuse de le retrouver. C'est comme si nous nous étions jamais quitté.

Il me tendis son bras comme il l'avait fait des millions de fois auparavant, seulement je le regardais en haussant un sourcil.

"Simple principe de sécurité, Bella Swan sur du verglas est mauvais signe." déclara-t-il fier de lui.

Je grognais en lui répondant que mon équilibre s'était amélioré et qu'aujourd'hui, je pouvais marcher sur surface plane et verglacée sans problème. Evidemment c'était sans compter sur mon karma, car a peine avais-je franchie deux mètres à ses côtés, je glissais comme bambi sur la glace et m'effondrais lamentablement.

Il éclata de rire après s'être assuré que je n'avais pas mal, mais en bon joueur, ne fit pas de commentaire. Il m'aida simplement à me relever, et garda ma main dans la sienne. Je m'y accrochais fermement, ne souhaitant pas faire subir de nouveaux dommages à on coccyx, et surtout ne voulant pas le lâcher.

C'était malsain. Vraiment, quelle fille saine d'esprit veut absolument renouer avec son ex 10 ans plus tard.

Il nous conduisit vers le seul bar de Forks qui restait ouvert au delà huit heure du soir. En moins de 5 minutes nous y étions. nous avons passé le 'trajet' dans un silence relativement confortable. En gentleman qu'il était, Edward m'ouvrit la porte, et m'aida à enlever ma veste lorsque nous nous installâmes. Je suis presque sur de l'avoir vu déglutir en laissant ses yeux trainer sur mon décolleté. Je souriais, fière de mon petit effet. _Dieu bénisse Alice et Angela._

Il s'assit en face de moi, et Seth Clearwater, un indien de 18 ans de la réserve Quileute d'à côté, vint prendre nos commandes. Après lui avoir demandé deux chocolats chaud, nous nous retrouvâmes l'un en face de l'autre, sans savoir réellement quoi dire. Il fut finalement le premier à briser le silence.

"Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir Bella."

"Ca me fait plaisir aussi."

Je paraissais vraiment cruche, mais pour ma défense, je n'étais plus habituée à lui faire face. J'étais faible, c'était un fait prouvé.

"Ma mère m'a dit que tu habitais toujours Seattle, c'est vrai ?"

Elle le lui a dit, ou il lui à demandé ?

"Oui, j'aime toujours autant cette ville. Et toi ? tu y as trouvé un boulot à ce qu'il parait."

"Exact, et tu ne me croiras pas mais je suis heureux de retrouver la pluie de Washington."

"Impossible." Je me moquais de lui.

Puis la discussion dériva sur Seattle et sur quels endroits nous aimions. Il me dit qu'il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de tout explorer et qu'il devait encore prendre ses marques. Je lui proposait de lui montrer mes coins favoris si ça lui disait. Il accepta de bon cœur puis il m'interrogeât sur mon métier.

Je lui expliquais alors que je venais de reprendre la librairie dans laquelle j'avais travaillé pendant mes études, à côté de la fac. Je lui disait comment Carmen pensait à vendre la boutique pour prendre sa retraite et que ça me brisait le cœur et à elle aussi.

"A ce moment là, j'étais assistante d'édition dans une boite de Seattle et je ne pouvais pas quitter mon job comme ça. Mais la boite dans laquelle j'étais a finie par être mise en liquidation judiciaire, le patron déconnait avec les finances de l'entreprise et on s'est tous retrouvé à la porte. Malgré tout, j'ai eu quelques indemnités, pas grand chose mais ça m'a permit de me donner du courage pour aller voir Carmen et lui dire que je voulais racheter la librairie. Après tout, j'allais souvent l'aider même si je n'y travaillais plus et cet endroit est presque comme chez moi. Donc, on s'est mis d'accord toutes les deux. Elle m'a vendu la librairie et l'appartement qu'elle possédait dans le même immeuble a un prix très raisonnable. Même si j'ai quand même du faire un emprunt, j'ai eu énormément de chance.

-Et ça marche ?

-Pour l'instant ça à l'air. Je croise les doigts pour que ça continue.

Il me sourit, me dit qu'il croisait les doigts pour moi et qu'il passerait me voir le plus souvent possible. Je rougissais comme une collégienne alors qu'il me souriait.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour vivre, petit génie ? »

Quand il était arrivé au lycée, tout le monde avait commencé à le surnommer comme ça, puisqu'il était dans quasiment toutes les matières avancées, et qu'il avait une moyenne assez impressionnante. Il avait fini major de promo, évidemment, et avait été accepté dans plusieurs universités de l'Ivy League, et il avait choisi Brown.

Il sourit à l'évocation de son surnom et ce concentra sur la tasse que Seth venait d'apporter. Puis il releva la tête en souriant et joueur, me demanda de deviner. Je passais par toutes les options sans jamais tomber juste : Médecin, comptable, avocat, psychologue, procureur, professeur de bio, journaliste, ingénieur. A tout il répondit non.

Je lui demandais un indice qu'il me refusa.

« Plombier ?

-Absolument pas.

-Architecte?

-Nope.

-Allez ! Donne moi un indice.

-Bon. Tu as le droit à une question. Une seule.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec un côté de ta personnalité ? » Il sourit et acquiesça.

Je me suis remise à réfléchir J'étais persuadée qu'il pouvait voir les rouages de mon cerveau en marche. Je recommençais mon interrogatoire.

_Banquier, courtier, trader, salesman, biostatisticien, directeur d'hôpital, journaliste,..._

« Je sèche. Donne moi un autre indice.

-Non, on avait dit une question. »

Il jubilait presque de me voir autant essayer, je décidais de me venger. Je me penchais vers lui et soufflais tout bas

« Oui mais c'était une question, disons, préliminaire.

-Préliminaire hein ?" souffla-t-il, les yeux sombres.

_Oh ces yeux ..._

Durant notre échange nous nous étions rapproché. Il me suffisait de franchir quelque centimètres pour poser ma bouche sur la sienne. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, me donnant des frissons, puis il souffla, se recula et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il me sourit sensuellement avant de reprendre un air malicieux et de me souffler :

« Geek.

-Pardon ?

-Geek. Ca à un rapport avec mon côté geek. Tu sais, quand j'essayais malgré tout de te faire jouer à mes jeux et que tu réussissais toujours à perdre n'importe quelle partie de n'importe quel jeu.

-Oh. Et pour ta gouverne, je me suis grandement améliorée. »

Avant de reprendre mes recherches, infructueuses, je me rappelais nos après midi devant son antique ordinateur ou sa télé, alors qu'il s'efforçait de m'apprendre à jouer. Ca avait été de bons moments de rigolades. Je relevais les yeux et tomber sur les siens, brulants.

« Je... laisse tomber. » balbutiais-je

En même temps, j'étais plutôt limitée en connaissances dans le domaine informatique.

Il rigola un instant et se moqua de moi pour laisser tomber ce qui n'était habituellement pas mon genre. On se chamailla comme les adolescents que nous avons été puis, il s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Quand il reposa sa tasse, il me sourit et prit la parole :

« Concepteur de jeux vidéo. Le terme exact c'est concepteur multimédia, mais je suis spécialisé dans le jeu vidéo.

Je restais stupéfaite un moment.

-Wow. C'est impressionnant. C'est rare comme métier, non ?

-Pas vraiment. L'informatique est en plein essor, tu sais. Mais, je fais partie des ''vieux'' de l'entreprise quand même

-Parce que tu l'es, vieux.

. Hilarant Swan.

-N'empêche que c'est assez impressionnant comme CV, Cullen. Et du coup, tu es plutôt balaise dans les jeux que tu produis ?

-Je suis imbattable, tu veux dire.

-Calmes-toi, génie. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire un petit tournois contre Alice un jour ?

-Toujours aussi folle de jeux vidéo ?

-C'est de pire en pire !

-Alors c'est d'accord ! »

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Alice était une fondue de mode, de stylisme et tout ce qui a un rapport avec tissus et chiffons.

Mais Alice avait une passion secrète qui servait de très bon moyen de pression contre elle.

Elle était une fan de jeu vidéo. Chez elle, à côté de sa bibliothèque de revue de mode ou de bouquin de stylisme se trouvait une étagère a peu près équivalente, remplie de jeu vidéo. Des Sims à Call of Duty en passant par Resident Evil. Elle avait toutes sortes de consoles planquées dans un placard fermé à double tour. Une control-freak du joystick.

A côté, Jasper et sa passion pour la guerre de sécession paraissait complètement normale.

Parce que oui Jazz est un fondu de cette période, il va même jusqu'à traquer des objets venant des officiers ou des soldats, et participe à des reconstitutions de bataille pendant ses vacances. Et surtout, il adore clamer sur tous les toits qu'il est le descendant d'un général de l'armée confédérée*.

Mes amis sont barges, mais croyez moi, je les adore. Et eux et moi sommes pareils. Légèrement fêlés avec de gros secrets plus ou moins inavouables et un gros penchant pour les paris stupides. Edward avait fait partie intégrante de cette bande pendant longtemps, même après notre séparation. Un des meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai, c'est au mariage d'Alice et Jasper.

Edward était revenu de Providence, c'était trois après notre séparation officielle. Nous nous étions déjà revus de façon plus ou moins ponctuelle mais les relations étaient tendues entre nous. Seulement, ce jour là, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Maintenant qu'Edward était de retour à Seattle, j'avais l'intuition que nous allions redevenir le groupe d'adolescents que nous étions. A rire de tout, surtout de rien, à refaire le monde pendant des heures autour d'une bière, ou à faire des concours de jeux vidéo chez Alice. Plus tout ce qui impliquait qu'aujourd'hui nous étions des adultes. Je nourrissais cet espoir plus que tout.

« Hum... Excusez-moi, mais on va fermer, alors, heu... » Le pauvre Seth triturait ses mains, probablement inquiet à l'idée de nous interrompre.

« Oui, oui bien sur. » Je me levais précipitamment et Edward m'imita. Il vient m'aider à mettre ma veste avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'y penser, et avait déjà donner du liquide à Seth.

« J'aurais pu payer, tu sais ?

-Oui, mais c'est moi qui t'ai invité. La prochaine fois, il se pourrait que je te laisse payer.

-La prochaine fois, hein ? »

Il se contenta de me sourire, en m'ouvrant la porte du bar.

Un vent froid me fit frissonner. Edward le remarqua et me prit la main en silence. Je me rapprochais de lui instinctivement, me collant contre lui. Nous marchâmes tranquillement, en discutant encore dans les rues de Forks jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à côté de sa voiture.

''Où allons-nous ? » demandais-je

''Hum... Je... Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller chez moi.''

Chez lui ? Oh mon dieu. Je ne m'y attendais pas, vraiment, mais d'un autre côté en bonne psychopathe que j'étais, je ne me voyais pas aller ailleurs maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé. Je n'allais pas le lâcher, c'était sur et certain.

''Sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient, je veux dire tu n'as peut-être pas envie. ''

''NON !... Non, ça ne me dérange pas. J'adorerais.'' lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit en retour, et me prit dans ses bras. Je relevais la tête vers lui, et passais mes bras autour de son cou. Il se rapprocha doucement, et lentement, déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais de nouveau à ma place.

Puis le baiser s'intensifia, nos langues étaient lancées dans un ballet sensuel. Il mit fin au baiser, essoufflé, et plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Il se mit à mordiller le peu de peau apparente, à la lécher, me faisait gémir doucement. Il en faisait assez pour me rendre folle.

Mon nom vibrait sur ses lèvres, son corps appelait le mien à la luxure. Ses yeux noircis de désir sondaient les miens, cherchant une quelconque hésitation. En vain, j'étais sienne comme il m'appartenait.

Mes mains dans ses cheveux le rapprochèrent de moi, toujours plus, encore plus. Il me plaqua contre sa voiture, et attaqua ma bouche une nouvelle fois, avec violence. Sa langue força le barrage de mes lèvres et se mit à danser avec la mienne dans un duel passionnel. Nos dents s'entrechoquaient, le baiser était brusque, violent, reflétant des années de manque l'un de l'autre, la fin d'un supplice, d'une époque de solitude maintenant révolue.

Edward et moi avions une relation particulière. Nous n'étions pas des ex devenus amis, comme beaucoup de gens, nous n'étions pas non plus des ex qui se détestent, ou ces ex qui couchent ensemble à l'occasion. Non, en fait, nous étions un peu les trois à la fois.

Un an après notre séparation officielle, et après que chacun ait détruit l'autre bien comme il faut, Edward était revenu à Seattle, et je lui était tombé dans les bras.

Il était revenu d'abord pour voir ses parents, mais comme il me l'avait dit plus tard, pour me voir également.

Il m'était impossible de lui résister. Un regard, un sourire de sa part, et je devenais sa chose. C'est ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, nous avions passé la nuit ensemble, et lorsqu'il avait du repartir le lendemain matin, j'avais replongé dans un état catatonique, et lui aussi.

Alice avait été mise au courant de notre nuit, et elle m'avait engueulé si fort, que j'avais décidé que si ce genre de 'chose' se passeraient de nouveau, personne n'en saurait rien. Aujourd'hui, pour Alice, Jasper et les autres, nous étions seulement des amis.

Et à chacun de ses déplacements à Washington, cela s'était reproduit. Nous en étions arrivé à la conclusion que nous ne pouvions nous passer l'un de l'autre. C'était physiquement impossible et mentalement éprouvant.

Implicitement, je savais que l'on attendait qu'il se réinstalle à Seattle pour nous remettre ensemble, comme un vrai couple, et non pas comme des 'sex-friends' uniquement. Je n'étais pas pleinement satisfaite de la relation que nous avions, mais je savais m'en contenter, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement, du moins dans nos esprits. Seulement, il était difficile de vivre comme ça, notre relation était quasi-malsaine.

J'était sentimentalement dépendante de lui. Pendant longtemps, ma vie n'a tournée qu'autour de lui, il était mon centre de gravité, mon roc, celui contre lequel je m'appuyais. Lorsqu'il retournait à Providence ma parenthèse enchantée se refermait brutalement et je replongeais dans la médiocrité et la banalité de ma vie.

Au début, je retournais dans ma petite fac d'état pour continuer mon double cursus littérature/marketing, alors qu'Edward repartait dans son université de l'Ivy League pour suivre des études de maths et d'informatique.

Entre les cours, je travaillais dans ma petite librairie de quartier et j'avais mes amis, adorables, qui se comptent sur les doigts de la mains, alors que lui avait toute une bande, voir une fac entière qui l'attendait pour l'applaudir en tant que lanceur de l'équipe universitaire de baseball, et le soutenir en tant que président de je ne sais quelle association d'étudiants.

Bref, il était trop bien pour moi, et je me répétais ce mantra toutes les fois où je pensais à lui. Et pourtant, je le voulais. Je le voulais tellement, plus que tout. L'imaginer faire sa vie sans moi, loin de moi me déchirait. J'étais trop égoïste pour le laisser vivre sans moi, imaginer ma vie sans lui ressembler à imaginer ma perte. Ma vie n'avait un sens que lorsqu'il était là.

J'étais émotionnellement et physiquement dépendante de lui.

C'en était terrifiant. La peur de l'abandon le plus total me bouffait littéralement. C'était une peur constante , qui me suivait jusque dans mes cauchemars, pesant comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de moi.

Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, il m'ouvrit la portière et sans un mot, il monta dans la voiture. Le trajet jusque chez les Cullen se fit paisiblement. Nous avions repris une conversation banale, jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare devant chez ses parents. Il se détacha et me regarda.

« Tout va bien ? »

Je ne dit rien et me contentais de lui sourire, il me répondit de la même façon et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Il me tendit le bras.

« Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de sortir.

-Gentleman en plus de ça.

-Une de mes plus grandes qualités.

-Et modeste.

-Je ne peux le réfuter. »

Je secouais la tête, amusée par sa fausse mégalomanie. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison, et me laissa entrer avant lui. Il alluma les lumières pendant que je posais mes affaires à l'entrée. Tout avait changé. Ce n'était plus le salon que j'avais connu il y a 10 ans. C'était plus lumineux, plus grand aussi. Et plus beau.

« Vous avez abattu un mur ? demandais-je hébétée

-Oui, Esmé voulait du changement. Elle trouvait que ce n'était pas assez Cullen, trop renfermé, trop sombre. Enfin, du grand Esmé quoi. »

Je pouffais devant son air blasé.

« Ca change. Mais c'est joli. J'aime beaucoup.

-Elle sera ravie de savoir que tu apprécie sa nouvelle déco. Celle-ci date du mois dernier. »

Esmé avait trois passion dans la vie : les ragots, la cuisine et la décoration. Elle adorait tellement ça, que la décoration de sa maison changeait constamment. D'un mois à l'autre, elle refaisait une chambre, la cuisine ou le salon. Heureusement que Carlisle et elle gagnaient bien leur vie, parce que le budget devait suivre. Et Esmé avait ce qu'on appelle la folie des grandeurs.

Je sursautais quand Edward m'enlaça par derrière.

« Assez parlé de ma mère. Ce soir, tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. »

Je me tournais pour lui faire face.

« Possessif ? »

« T'as pas idée. »

Et il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Comme un peu plus tôt. Notre baiser était doux au début, plus nous nous laissâmes emporter par la fièvre.

Nos langues bataillaient sensuellement, tandis qu'il me poussait vers je ne sais où dans la maison. Nos bouches se séparèrent au moment où mes genoux touchèrent le canapé et où nous nous effondrâmes sur le canapé. Quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées quand il reprit mes lèvres avec force. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il me fit monter à califourchon sur lui.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle. Je collais mon front sur le sien, la respiration haletante.

Je le regardais et me mit à rire. Edward me regarda, un peu perdu.

« Tu ne m'avais pas promis un verre au lieu de me sauter dessus ?

-Je ne suis pas celui qui empêche l'autre de se lever » répliqua-t-il en ricanant. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me posa sur le canapé, puis il se leva et me tendit sa main que je saisie sans hésitation. Je me levais et il me tira jusqu'à la cuisine. Il lâcha ma main et je m'assis sur le plan de travail.

Il ouvrit le frigo et en sorti une bouteille de vin rouge. Il nous servit et me tendis mon verre. Nous trinquâmes.

« A nous. »

« A nous » répétais-je.

Le silence s'installa alors que nous nous regardions. Je l'admirais, ayant du mal à croire où je me trouvais et surtout avec qui. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il était là, mes craintes reprenaient le dessus. Et s'il repartait ?

« Edward ? » appelais-je.

Il releva la tête, et me regarda, appréhendant ma question.

« Est-ce que c'est définitif ? »

Il savait exactement de quoi je parlais. Il prit mon verre et le posa en même temps que le sien à côté de moi. Il se mit entre mes jambes, prit mon visage en coupe, déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres et posa son front contre le mien.

« Jamais plus je ne repartirais Bella. Je suis là, et je reste. Avec toi. Si tu veux toujours de moi. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais là, à t'attendre, pour toujours. C'est toi que je veux, et personne d'autre. J'ai trop souffert de la distance, et du manque pour vouloir m'éloigner de toi à nouveau. Je veux qu'on recommence quelque chose tout les deux, qu'on essaye de construire un avenir. Parce que je sais que c'est toi que je veux dans ma vie, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Jamais plus je ne te laisserais Bella, je te le promet sur ma vie. J'ai beau avoir eu d'autres femmes dans ma vie, aucune n'a jamais été à la hauteur. Aucune n'a été toi. J'ai essayé de vivre sans toi, mais c'est impossible, c'est trop douloureux. Te quitter à chaque fois a été les pires moments de ma vie, et te voir avec un autre m'a fait réaliser à quel point je faisais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Pendant ces 9 ans, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Bella. Ca a toujours été toi et ce sera toujours toi. »

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais avant qu'il ne passe ses pouces sur mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes.

« Plus jamais ? »

« Plus jamais. » sourit-il

« Je t'aime. » murmurais-je.

* * *

*** Jackson Rathbone est vraiment un descendant de l'armée confédérée. Voilà, petit clin d'oeil à mon Jasper préféré.**

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. **

**On se retrouve le plus vite possible. **

**Encore merci pour tout. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**A très vite**

**S.**


	6. Chapter 5: Ami, Amant, Amour

**Disclaimer: tout appartient à , je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages dans son univers. **

Bonjour à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien. Voici la suite, on retrouve Edward et Bella dans l'intimité et on en apprend un peu plus sur leur période de séparation.

Pour celles qui ont posé la question, pendant les vacances, j'essaye de poster dès que je peux et quand on arrivera au mois de septembre, j'essaierais de reprendre mon rythme habituel qui est de une à deux fois par mois, si tout se passe bien.

Je vous laisse, merci pour toutes les reviews et les mises en fav/alert, c'est vraiment trop cool de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire, ça met du bonheur dans mes journée et ça me motive encore plus pour écrire. Donc, vraiment merci!

Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chacun des départs d'Edward avait été ma hantise. Je redoutais qu'il passe la porte de mon appartement pour la dernière fois, ne sachant pas quand il reviendrait et si il reviendrait.

Et il n'est pas revenu. Après notre nuit ensemble le soir du mariage de Jasper et Alice, il n'était pas revenu.

Pendant près d'un an, je n'ai eu presque aucune nouvelle. Il ne répondait plus à mes mails ou alors que très brièvement et mes appels étaient filtrés. J'ai alors demandé à mes amis, ils m'ont dit qu'il avait une copine et que ça se passait plutôt bien, qu'il avait l'air amoureux.

Alors, j'ai pleuré pendant un moment. Puis j'ai vivoté, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire de ma vie. Je me suis trouvé un job d'assistante d'édition dans une petite boite de la ville, j'ai changé d'appartement , je suis sortie. J'ai vu des amis. Et j'ai essayé d'oublier.

Puis j'ai rencontré Riley. Il était policier et venait régulièrement à la librairie où je passais encore beaucoup de temps. Il était intelligent, passionné, curieux et avait une sorte d'aura attachante, qui l'avait fait m'apprivoiser. Tant et si bien qu'une semaine après notre premier rendez-vous nous étions ensemble.

Tout mon entourage l'avais plus ou moins accepté, sauf Jasper, qui ne l'avait jamais aimé, et n'avait jamais voulu apprendre à le connaître. Si Angie et Alice avaient su l'accepter parce que je l'aimais, c'était plus dur pour lui car je remplaçais son meilleur ami de lycée, et Jazz avait toujours eu du mal avec le changement.

A ce moment là, je m'étais rendu compte que le départ d'Edward ne m'avait pas seulement affecté, mais Jasper et les autres également. Son absence avait été pesante, comme un tabou, un sujet qu'il ne fallait pas aborder de peur de me voir sombrer dans les larmes, ou de jeter un froid sur toute l'assemblée. Il n'y avait pas qu'à moi qu'il manquait.

Je m'étais égoïstement renfermée sur moi même et ma sensation de manque, excluant les autres et le fait qu'eux aussi souffraient. Notamment Jasper qui restait son meilleur ami.

J'avais revu Edward une fois pendant que j'étais avec Riley. Par pur hasard.

Nous nous baladions dans Seattle quand je lui étais rentrée dedans. Riley était en train de payer dans une boutique de chaussures pendant que je sortais du magasin pour l'attendre, quand j'étais rentrée dans un torse. L'homme m'avait empêché de tomber et quand je relevais les yeux j'étais tombée sur Edward. Et il était accompagné d'une fille rousse très jolie. Maggie elle s'appelait, et c'était sa copine. Et au regard qu'elle me lançait, elle savait qui j'étais et me détestait. Riley était arrivé alors que j'échangeais des banalités avec Edward. Sa copine bouillonnait. Riley avait vu mon malaise, et avait prétexté un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour nous sortir de cette situation. Cette scène avait été la plus étrange de mon existence, quasi-surréaliste. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demandais si elle avait vraiment eu lieu.

Pour en revenir à Riley, mes deux ans avec lui avaient été bien. Sans plus. Plus j'y repense, plus je suis frappée par la superficialité de notre relation. C'était plat et sans surprise, fade. Tout était prévu, tout planifié à l'avance, pas une place n'était laissée à la spontanéité. Jamais on était partis sur un coup de tête en weekend, ou annulé une soirée pour rester sous la couette. Nous agissions presque comme un couple de personnes âgées. Sauf sur le dernier mois de notre relation où nous étions plus des colocataires puisqu'il ne me touchait plus, ou presque plus.

Pas que ce fut quelque chose qui me manqua, puisque même sexuellement parlant, c'était fade. Sans feu, sans artifice, sans imagination. Tout le contraire d'Edward.

Je souris.

Je pensais à toute cette époque, enveloppée dans ses bras, dans son lit. Nous étions perdus dans nos pensées. Juste après notre discussion et nous être avoué que nous nous aimions toujours, nous nous étions embrassés. De fil en aiguille, guidée par notre passion, nous nous étions retrouvé sur le canapé à nous embrasser fiévreusement et à enlever nos vêtement. Nous avions refait l'amour pour la première fois depuis un très long moment. Puis, nous étions monté dans sa chambre et nous avions rattrapé le temps perdu en faisant corps à corps plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit.

Nous avions aussi parlé. De notre temps loin l'un de l'autre et surtout de nos aventures. Et était survenue la discussion sur nos exs et sur nos conquêtes. Si ça nous avait fait du mal d'en parler, ça nous avait surtout fait beaucoup de bien.

_Nous venions de faire l'amour, et j'étais appuyé sur son torse. Je ne dis rien pendant un moment, le regardant, m'interrogeant, sur lui, sur nous, quand je posais la fameuse question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment :_

_« Edward » l'appelais-je en relevant la tête._

_Il me regarda attentivement_

_« Est-ce que tu as eu beaucoup de … conquêtes ? »_

T'es complètement maso ma pauvre fille.

_« Non. »_

_Je levais les yeux vers lui, ne le croyant pas vraiment._

_« Je t'assure. A part Maggie et trois autres filles que je ne verrais plus, il n'y a eu personne. Crois-moi. assura-t-il._

_-Je te crois. » ma voix s'étrangla._

_Quatre filles. C'était malgré tout beaucoup trop. En 9 ans, je sais, mais c'était quand même beaucoup trop pour moi. _

_« Et toi ? demanda-t-il_

_-Moins que toi Dom Juan. » lui dis-je en essayant de rigoler. Il esquissa un sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt. « Riley, et un autre gars. » _

_J'étais pathétique. Deux mecs en 9 ans. Une catastrophe. Alice et Angie avaient pourtant essayé de me présenter des amis à elles. Mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin qu'un baiser. A part Paul. Mais ce soir-là, ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'amant. _

_Edward souffla._

_« Je les déteste._

_- Pardon ?_

_-Ces mecs, qui t'ont touché. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les détester. C'est plus fort que moi. C'est con mais, dans ma tête, c'est comme si tu n'avais pas bougé depuis notre … rupture. » le mot mit du temps à sortir._

_Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, mais je voulais l'entendre. Ne pas simplement me faire des illusions._

_« C'est à dire ?_

_-T'imaginer avec d'autres hommes, ça me tue, ça me rend fou de jalousie. De savoir que je n'ai pas été le seul à te rendre heureuse, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. C'est juste … insupportable. Et je me déteste de ressentir ça, parce que je ne devrais pas._

_-Non, tu ne devrais pas. Mais je ressens la même chose. Maintenant, oublions tout ça, s'il te plait. Juste pour l'instant, ou même plus longtemps … OK ? »_

_Le temps de notre discussion, nous avions changé de position. Il s'était redressé et son dos s'appuyait sur la tête de lui, alors que j'étais assise entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse, jouant avec nos doigts._

_« Je veux juste que tu saches, que quand je t'ai vu avec Riley, ce jour là, j'ai été fou. Et Maggie aussi. Elle te déteste au passage. » Sans blague ? Je souriais, un peu cyniquement. « Ce mec était … tellement inférieur par rapport à toi. Tu méritais mieux selon moi. Ca m'a rendu tellement jaloux que j'ai été infernal tout le reste de la journée.. Mag' m'en a voulu. En rentrant à Providence, c'était diffèrent. On devait emménager ensemble, et elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus, qu'elle refusait de vivre avec un mec qui n'arrivait pas à oublier son ex. C'est là que j'ai apprit qu'elle lisait mes mails et fouillais mon téléphone. Dès le début, elle trouvait que tu étais trop présente. Elle supprimait tout, m'a tout caché. Cette fille est complètement barrée, crois moi.»_

_Quelle salope. Je le croise, je la plaque au sol et lui plante mes ongles dans les yeux._

_« Je te crois. Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas me répondre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu un ami. Maintenant je comprend. » _

_« Pardon. » s'excusa-t-il_

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Par contre, si jamais je la croise un jour, je lui en colle une. » C'était une promesse. Une putain de promesse que je tiendrais._

_« Et je te soutiendrais. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il avait intérêt._

_-Comment est-ce que ça c'est fini avec Riley ?_

_- Oh... heu, pourquoi tu veux savoir ?_

_-Pour avoir une raison de plus de le détester si c'est lui qui t'a laissé tombé. Et dans tout les cas, histoire de fierté masculine. dit-il en me serrant un peu contre lui._

_Imbécile, riais-je, En fait, c'est vraiment lui m'a laissé tombé. _

_-Le connard._

_-Ouais, je sais. Enfin, c'est pas trop de sa faute. Enfin si. Il avait trouvé un autre fille. Coup de foudre et tout et tout. Il a rompu nos fiançailles et est parti s'installer chez elle le même soir. 3 mois après j'ai reçu un carton d'invitation à leur mariage._

_-Et tu y es allé ?_

_-En bonne masochiste que je suis, oui. Mais juste à la cérémonie, avec l'aimait bien et elle voulait aussi m'accompagner pour me soutenir. Mais ça allait. Par contre, Jasper lui, voulait lui casser la jour du mariage. C'était drôle._

_-Je savais que c'était un vrai ami. » s'exclama-t-il_

_Je ris. _

_« Alice lui a interdit de venir sous peine de le faire dormir sur le canapé pendant quelques mois. Ca l'a calmé._

_-Ah, Femmes, vous êtes de cruelles créatures. se moqua-t-il en embrassant ma nuque. Je frissonnais._

_-Et toi, pas de carton d'invitation à un mariage de Maggie ?_

_-Grands dieux non ! Elle me hait vraiment. En même temps je suis parti en lui disant qu'elle n'était qu'une psychopathe frigide et coincé du bulbe._

_Je riais malgré tout. Pauvre fille._

_-Comment ça s'est fini, avec elle ? » demandais-je après m'être calmée._

_Edward me regarda, et sourit._

_« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?_

_-Fierté féminine, je suppose. Dis moi. dis-je en reprenant ses mots._

_-Je l'ai plaqué. J'ai pété un plomb le jour où elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je coupe le cordon avec Esmé, parce que même si elle était ma mère, c'était elle a présent qui prenait soin de moi. Et qu'en plus, l'influence de ma mère n'était pas la meilleure. J'ai halluciné. Et j'ai prit mes affaires et me suis barrée._

_-C'était vraiment … commençais-je_

_-Une folle ? suggéra-t-il_

_-Une salope. »_

_Il éclata de rire._

_« Putain ouais. »_

_Je le rejoignais dans son fou rire. _

_« Comment est-ce que tes parents la trouvaient ?_

_-Oh, Esmé la détestait. Et Carlisle, il s'en fichait. Du moment que j'étais heureux, il était content. Esmé elle, avait vraiment un problème avec elle. C'était marrant certaines fois. A Noël, elle lui a offert un guide qui s'appelait 'comment satisfaire un homme'. Maggie a hurlé de rage, et Carlisle pleuré de rire. A chaque fois qu'ils venaient à la maison, Esmé lui ramenait des hortensia, auxquels elle était foutrement allergique. Pendant deux jours elle était clouée au lit, et Esmé nous trimballais où elle voulait sans que nous l'ayons dans les pattes. Elle lui a vraiment fait les pires crasses possibles. »_

_J'étais éclatée de rire. Et Edward riait avec moi._

_Esmé était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et il valait mieux l'avoir avec soi que contre soi. Elle était une battante, et ne laissait jamais tomber sa cible. A Forks, quand elle était arrivée, elle avait su faire taire toutes les mauvaises langues en quelques semaines à peine._

_J'adorais Esmé et Carlisle. Ils étaient les gens les plus atypiques et les plus adorables que j'avais eu la chance de connaître._

_Et comme les chiens ne font pas des chats, Edward avait hérité de leur grain de folie. C'était une famille de fou mais, honnêtement, c'est la chose qui faisait qu'ils étaient les Cullen._

À présent, nous étions dans sa chambre, enlacés au plus près. Edward caressait distraitement mon dos tandis que je jouais avec les doigts de son autre main. Il devait être très tôt le matin, puisque le soleil n'était pas encore levé. À travers les grandes fenêtres de la chambre nous pouvions cependant voir les premiers rayons de soleil inonder la forêt.

Je me perdis dans mes souvenirs et un bâillement m'en sortie. La nuit avait été courte et la soirée chargée en émotion, serrant la main d'Edward dans le mienne et me concentrant sur ses caresses, je m'endormie, apaisée.

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, la chambre était plongée dans la lumière. Le soleil était déjà haut et se reflétait sur la neige, causant une luminosité puissante dans la pièce et à l'extérieur. Je me retournais dans le lit et tombais sur Edward, endormi lui aussi, sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller, l'autre sur mon dos. Je tentais de sortir du lit le plus doucement possible pour me rendre à la salle de bain, me rafraichir.

Après m'être brossé les dents avec la brosse d'Edward et m'être grossièrement démêlé les cheveux avec un peigne lui appartenant, je retournais dans la chambre où je trouvais un Edward en train de se réveiller. Je me recouchais auprès de lui et il m'attrapa pour me coller contre le matelas et s'étaler contre moi.

« T'étais où ? Grogna-t-il

-Là où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place, mon cher ami.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'as fait boire hier soir et que j'avais besoin de faire un brin de toilette. »

Il releva la tête et me regarda avant de fondre sur mes lèvres comme un fou. Prise par surprise, je mis un moment pour lui rendre son baiser.

Quand il me lâcha, nous étions hors d'haleine. « Bonjour ! » dit-il joyeusement. J'éclatais de rire.

« Bonjour » lui dis-je à mon tours ensuite.

Nous nous câlinâmes un moment avant qu'il ne me demande si j'avais faim.

« Un peu.

-Alors, va préparer le déjeuner, femme ! »

Je le regardais choquée. Il éclata de rire à son tour. « Tu te moques de moi ?

-Jamais, mon amour. Dit-il entre deux rires.

-Eh bien, monsieur Cullen, on va voir si je peux arriver à vous dompter. Vous me paraissez un peu trop macho. »

Je sautais du lit en riant et me postais juste devant. Il s'assit, le dos contre le mur et mit les mains derrière la tête. Il leva les sourcils en me regardant, interrogateur.

Je lui souris d'une façon que j'espérais sexy, il leva un sourcil en réponse et s'installa plus confortablement. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux plus que décoiffés, ses lèvres gonflées par nos baisers, son regard lubrique et son torse nu qui m'appelait à la luxure.

« La vue te plait ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. » Il sourit un peu plus.

Je me retournais, et commençait à me déhancher sur une musique imaginaire. J'entendis Edward hoqueter. Cela me donna plus de courage et d'audace que n'importe quel autre encouragements. J'accentuais le roulement de mes hanches et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, sensuellement. Doucement je me retournais, les yeux fermés, je me laissais emporter par la mélodie silencieuse des battements de mon cœur. Mes mains se baladaient sur mon corps, de mes hanches à ma nuque, de mon ventre à ma poitrine. Doucement, elles descendirent vers ma taille, longèrent mes flancs, et se saisirent de mes cheveux pour les faire remonter, puis les lâcher, toujours en essayant de paraître la plus sensuelle possible.

Ma respiration était erratique. J'essayais de réguler les battements de mon cœur, tout en continuant de bouger.

J'osais un regard vers Edward et souris en le voyant. Il était immobile, ses yeux sombres fixés sur moi. Son regard me transperça des pieds à la tête, dans un état de presque folie. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens il déglutie. Et je fus fière de mon effet. Je montais sur le lit à genoux, puis je tombais sur les mains, et avançais doucement, presque d'une façon féline vers lui, son regard toujours sur moi.

Il se redressa, quasiment inconscient de ce qu'il faisait, et j'en profitais pour m'assoir à califourchon sur lui, torse contre torse, tête contre tête, lèvre contre lèvre. Sa respiration était encore plus saccadée que la mienne, et je sentais sans entrave son sexe se gonfler de plaisir contre mon intimité. Je retins un gémissement quand mon centre plus qu'humide entra en contact avec, seulement séparés par le drap. Comme un réflexe il m'emprisonna dans ses bras à l'instant où j'étais sur lui.

Puis il m'embrassa avec une extrême douceur. Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure, pendant que mes mains redécouvraient son torse. Il gémit et je lâchais sa lèvre pour aller taquiner son cou, et ce point si sensible sous son oreille que j'adorais lécher et mordiller. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, ses mains se resserrèrent plus sur ma taille et un grognement lui échappa.

Je pouffais et mes mains partir à la redécouverte de son corps, dessinant chaque muscle de son torse, jouant avec ses tétons, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Plus j'insistais sur mes caresse, plus ses grognements et gémissements se faisaient important. Ses muscles se contractaient et sa virilité poussait contre moi. J'étouffais un gémissement, puis un deuxième et au final, je lâchais prise et laissais entendre mon plaisir résonner dans la chambre. Ce fut le signal.

Edward retourna la situation à son avantage en nous renversant. Il était de nouveau sur moi, me surplombant. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps, touchant, effleurant,explorant, redécouvrant. Chacun de ses gestes m'arrachaient un gémissement, me faisaient en vouloir plus. Je nouais mes jambes autours de lui rapprochant mon centres en feu et humide près de son érection impressionnante. Le contact était trop bon, mais pas suffisant.

« Edward, plus»

De l'impatience, il passa à la tendresse. Il commença à embrasser mon cou, mes épaules, mes seins, mon ventre, mes jambes, remontant ensuite en laissant un sillon de baisers mouillés jusqu'entre mes cuisses, presque religieusement. Il posa sa bouche contre mon centre en feu et souffla doucement déçu me faisant gémir. Puis il répéta son geste, un fois, deux fois, trois fois. Me rendant toujours un peu plus folle de désir. J'étais folle de désir et même si j'étais prête à me damner pour qu'il me donne cette fabuleuse caresse avec sa langue et ses doigts, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais maintenant.

« Non ! Non Edward, pas maintenant. Je te veux toi. »

Je n'eu pas besoin de lui répéter une deuxième fois, il remonta jusqu'à moi et frotta son imposante virilité contre moi tout en m'embrassant avec passion.

« Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Tu ne crois pas que ce serait un peu tard pour des regrets ? Viens ! »

Et il me pénétra. Durement la première fois. Je laissais échapper un cri. Il ressorti et rentra à nouveau. Puis resta immobile un moment avant de laissez échapper un juron.

Je bougeais mes hanches pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas attendre. Alors il commença à bouger en moi. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, me rapprochant à chaque fois du plaisir ultime. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Je n'étais consciente que de lui, en moi, sur moi, partout. Chaque poussée me rapprochait un peu plus du précipice, je agrippais à lui comme je pouvais, le griffant, le mordant, l'embrassant.

« Viens bébé, s'il te plais, viens. »

J'étais de plus en plus proche, et quand il gémit mon nom une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois, j'explosais.

« EDWARD ! »

Deux poussées plus tard, il me rejoignait au septième ciel.

Il retomba sur moi, m'écrasant plus ou moins, mais je m'en fichais.J'aimais sa présence, son contact, son odeur. Tout.

Nos respirations étaient hachées, désordonnées. Nos corps collants et l'un contre l'autre, en sueurs. Mais je m'en fichais. J'étais bien.

La tête d'Edward reposait sur ma poitrine, une de ses mains sur mon ventre. Je posais l'un des miennes sur sa tête, le caressant, tendrement.

« Bienvenu à la maison. » murmurais-je

Il leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser fut doux et simple, amoureux.

Il nous fallu plusieurs minutes pour émerger de noter bulle post-orgasme. Il fut le premier à se reprendre. Il se releva et enfila son boxer. Je le regardais, fascinée, alors qu'il partait vers la salle de bain. Je me levais à mon tour, et j'allais chercher sa chemise, que j'enfilais en ne fermant que deux boutons.

Alors que j'allais rejoindre Edward dans la salle de bain, je posais mes yeux sur mes affaires remontée la veille du salon et je pensais que mes parents, enfin j'espérais, devaient s'inquiéter. Je sortais mon portable de mon sac et l'allumais, pour contester une quinzaine d'appels en absence et une dizaine de messages de Rose, Emmett et Charlie. Je décidais d'appeler ce dernier pour le rassurer.

« Charlie? C'est Bella ? »

Il me passa un sermon pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles de toute la nuit et surtout être partie sans prévenir. Je lui expliquais que j'avais rencontré Edward hier soir, qu'on avait prit un verre ensemble, qu'il m'avait invité à passé la nuit chez lui. Il me demanda si nous étions de nouveau ensemble. J'acquiesçais. Il ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins, nous aurions l'occasion d'en reparler. Il me raconta la fin de soirée. Que Rose en avait collé une à James avant de prendre les enfants et de repartir à Seattle. Que ma mère avait fini la soirée à pleurer dans ma chambre, refusant de parler à quiconque. Quant à James et Victoria ils avaient prit le temps de ramener ma grand-mère chez elle, qui apparemment, les avait hébérgé cette nuit puisque mes parents avaient refusé d'avoir qui que ce soit sous leur toit. Il me demanda de revenir à la maison, je lui répondis que c'était hors de question, que puisque ma mère n'avait pas eu le courage de me défendre face au venin des autres, et surtout de sa belle-fille, il était hors de questions pour l'instant de lui reparler. Il fallait que je fasse le point. Seule.

Je raccrochais quelque minutes plus tard, lui promettant de le rappeler quand je serais de retour sur Seattle.

J'envoyais ensuite un message à Rose en lui disant que tout allait bien, que j'étais en vie et que je la rappellerait une fois sur Seattle. Et surtout que j'étais heureuse qu'elle ait eu le courage de gifler James. Puis je rejoignais Edward dans la salle de bain. Quand il me vit entrer il posa son regard sur moi et me détailla en souriant.

« Quoi ?

-J'aime ça. Toi avec ma chemise. Après t'avoir donné un orgasme foudroyant.

-Ben voyons. Arrives-tu encore à passer les portes avec cet égo énorme ? » dis-je me rapprochant de lui.

Il m'attrapa et m'enlaça.

« Tout est de ta faute, tu fais ressortir mon côté vaniteux. »

« Hein, hein. » Je me haussais sur la pointe des pieds, et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'aller plus loin je me reculais.

« Je viens de téléphoner à mon père.

-Oh. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Pas très bien.

-Et le reste de la famille ?

-Hum... ça a plus ou moins volé en éclat.

-Charmant, commenta-t-il, comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça.

-Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. »

Il ne dit rien. Se contenta de me bercer quelques instants contre son torse. Puis je me détachais de lui :

« Puis-je prendre une douche » lui demandais-je

« Seulement si c'est avec moi. » sourit-il

Je lui souris et il m'enleva sa chemise avant de régler l'eau dans la cabine. Quand il jugea que la température était bonne, il m'invita à rentrer avant de me suivre. Nous prenions notre temps, nous câlinant, rattrapant le temps perdu, mais toujours de façon chaste.

Une demie-heure plus tard, après avoir épuisé une bonne partie du ballon d'eau chaude, nous sortîmes. Nous chahutâmes un moment jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir froid. Edward m'enroula dans une serviette avant de faire pareil pour lui, puis il sortit pour aller me chercher un boxer et un pull à lui.

Je me démêlait les cheveux quand j'entendis la porte se rouvrir, je me retournais et me retrouver avec deux yeux verts qui, bien qu'ils soient identiques, n'appartenaient pas à Edward. Je poussais un cri en me couvrant avec une serviette qui trainait là.

« Oh ! Bonjour Bella. »

Oui, bonjour Esmée.

* * *

**Et voilà, **

**Esmé est de retour et Carlisle avec elle! **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, on se retrouve très vite**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le coeur vous en dit**

**Plein de bisous**

**S**


	7. Chapter 6: Trois drôles de dames

**Disclaimer: tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Voici donc un autre chapitre, beaucoup plus long puisqu'il regroupe les chapitre 8 et 9 de la version précédente. C'est ici qu'on commence à voir les changements.

Vous avez toutes été ravies du rabibochage de Bella et Edward et toutes vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir!

Cette fois-ci, c'est Angela et Alice qui font leur grande entrée et j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Merci pour tout, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu aussi honte.

Nous nous trouvions tous dans la cuisine. Edward et moi avions eu a descendre et a nous montrer après cet épisode ô combien gênant.

Après nous avoir surpris Esmé était resté bloquée devant de la porte de la salle de bain et avait éclaté de rire avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh Bella comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

J'étais restée figée alors qu'Edward était entrée et avait attrapé des serviettes pour m'enrouler dedans et avait poussé sa mère dehors.

J'étais morte de honte mais je remerciais le ciel pour avoir fait que Carlisle ne fusse pas avec sa femme à ce moment. Me retrouver nue et dégoulinante devant la mère d'Edward était suffisamment humiliant pour rajouter son père à l'équation. Je m'étais habillée en vitesse avec les vêtements qu'Edward m'avait amenés, et lui avait enfilé son jean et une nouvelle chemise. Nous étions descendu dans la cuisine où visiblement, Esmé nous attendait.

Quand nous entrâmes, elle était occupée à faire du café. Un gâteau était posé sur la table, ainsi que des verres. _Où et quand avait-elle eu le temps de faire tout ça ? _Elle nous sourit et Carlisle nous salua, brisant ainsi le silence gênant qui emplissait la pièce.

« Bonjour les enfants. Bella, je suis ravie de te voir, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

-Et encore moins dans la salle de bain de mon fils ! » dit Esmé avant d'éclater de rire, vite rejointe par Carlisle.

Je sentais mes joues s'enflammer. J'avais vraiment un don pour me mettre dans les pires situations.

« Maman... » dit Edward.

« Oh pardon, mais c'est si drôle, dit Esmé, entre deux éclats de rire.

- Pour toi oui.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Pardon. » Elle se calma et vint vers moi. « Bella je suis désolée, vraiment, je ne m'attendais _vraiment _pas à te voir.

-C'est pas grave Esmé, je m'en remettrais. J'ai vécu pire. »

Elle me tendit une tasse de café ainsi qu'à Edward. En me souriant.

« C'est vrai. Alors, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu sois ici ? Non pas que ta présence me dérange, au contraire, mais aux dernières nouvelles, hier soir tu aurais du être chez toi à subir le courroux de ton horrible grand-mère.

-Oh heu... ouais. » Je me retournais vers Edward qui m'encouragea à raconter ma soirée avec un sourire et un geste du menton.

« Ca s'est plutôt mal passé, je suis partie avant de commettre un meurtre, et en me baladant j'ai croisé Edward, qui m'a invité à boire un verre, et de fil en aiguille, il m'a proposé de passer la nuit ici, pour m'éviter de retourner chez moi. Et voilà. »

Cette version de l'histoire était de loin la plus soft que j'ai pu trouver en un si cours laps de temps. Esmée, bien qu'elle soit Esmée, n'avait pas besoin de connaître _tous_ les détails.

« Un meurtre ? A ce point là ?

-Ouais, tu n'as pas du rencontrer ma belle-soeur.

-James s'est casé ? » s'écria-t-elle surprise. Esmée avait toujours été avide de potins, j'espérais la faire glisser sur un terrain moins personnel pour moi, alors quoi de mieux que mon frère et sa pétasse pour ça ?

« _Fiancé_.

-Oh mon dieu. Quelle horreur. Qui peut bien vouloir de lui. »

J'éclatais de rire.

« Enfin, Esmé tu parles de son frère là.

-Laisse Carlisle, elle a raison. Mais croyez moi, ils se sont bien trouvé ses deux là. Aussi insupportables et arrogants l'un que l'autre.

-Oh. Raconte moi ! Raconte moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette soirée. »

Alors je lui racontais tout, avec plus ou moins de détails qui comblerait sa soif de ragots. Et comme je savais qu'elle allait divulguer tout ça à la première personne qu'elle croiserait dans Forks, j'en profitais pour casser du sucre sur le dos de mon frère et de sa compagne, histoire de lui faire une encore meilleure réputation ici. C'était une sorte de petite vengeance personnelle. A la fin de mon récit, Esmé se mit à frapper dans ses mains.

« J'adore. Ca ferait un très bon livre. Ou même un show télévisé. Tu sais que j'ai des contacts Bella, si jamais tu veux que ça en fasse un reality-show ou même un feuilleton tu sais où me trouver.

-Je sais mais merci. Ca ira. Je ne tiens pas à ce que … mes problèmes de familles soient exposés devant tout l'état de Washington. Je dois en supposer que ton émission marche mal pour que tu veuille la remplacer.» la taquinais-je.

Le métier d'Esmée me fascinait en fait. Et si je la taquinais dessus, c'est parce que je savais qu'elle était la meilleure dans son domaine et qu'en plus, elle tuerait pour garder son show. En effet, belle-maman avait une émission culinaire sur la première chaine régionale, toutes les semaines.

Edward me fit les gros yeux, me suppliant de ne pas me lancer sur ce terrain là, alors que sa mère posait doucement sa tasse de café sur le comptoir.

« Et bien, figure toi, ma chère Bella, que mon émission cartonne. Nous avons... non pardon, j'ai battu un record d'audience pendant les vacances de Noël avec mes recettes spéciales de fin d'année. Et je suis devenue si importante, que depuis trois ans maintenant, je suis au conseil d'administration de la chaine. » m'annonça-t-elle non sans une once de fierté dans son regard.

Je lui souris chaleureusement.

« En même temps, même moi, je ne peux me passer de tes émissions.

-Tu regardes ?me demanda Edward, en se glissant derrière moi

-Bien sur. D'ailleurs, ta recette de lasagne fait fureur.

-Oh merci ma chérie. » Elle dégagea Edward d'un coup de hanche et vint m'enlacer.

Edward grogna et Carlisle éclata de rire, pour changer. Nous nous mîmes ensuite à parler de tout et de rien, mais certainement pas d'Edward et moi. Ce qui était étonnant venant d'Esmée, cependant, je pense qu'elle avait comprit que nous étions de nouveau ensemble – _c'est vraiment étrange de le dire ou même de le penser_- vu que son fils ne me lâchait pas, et que je m'éloignais un minimum de lui.

Nous parlâmes de tout, de Seattle, de mes parents, d'Alice et Jasper, de Rose et Emmett. Esmé fondis quand je lui appris quand je lui parlais de mes neveux.

« J'adore en entendre parler. Je vis par procuration du jour où tu me feras _enfin_ l'honneur de me faire grand-mère. »

Je m'étouffais avec mon café à ce moment.

« Heu Maman, c'est pas vraiment au goût du jour tu sais... On vient à peine de se retrouver...

-Alors vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Pour de bon cette fois? demanda Carlisle

- Mon pauvre chéri, tu as beau avoir des années de médecine derrière toi, tu es toujours aussi plus, tes morts ne t'ont vraiment pas enseigné le tact et la subtilité.

- Ils sont vraiment peu loquaces, tu sais mes morts, j'ai rarement eut de vraie discussion avec eux. »

Je ris et Edward souffla, habitué au sketch de ses parents. Carlisle était médecin légiste. Et il avait toujours plein d'histoires sordides à nous raconter sur ''ses morts'' comme il les appelait affectueusement. Il les chérissait, prétendant qu'il ne pouvait avoir de meilleurs patients, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient avoir mal et se plaindre à la direction de l'hôpital.

«Puisqu'il faut t'expliquer les choses mon petit cœur, je vais le faire pour toi. La réelle histoire est que, hier soir Edward a trouvé Bella triste et énervée, ils sont allé boire un verre, et comme à chaque fois, se sont sauté dessus pour finir la nuit ensemble et faire l'amour comme des bêtes. Crois, moi à ce rythme là, on est grand parent avant la fin de l'anné !

-ESME ! » s'indigna Edward

Et voilà, j'avais tournée rouge. Et Carlisle riait. _Encore_.

**°0°**

Nous étions parti de chez les Cullen en début d'après-midi, après avoir prit le repas ensemble. Je n'avais pas trouvé utile de repasser chez mes parents puisque Charlie comptait venir me voir dans la semaine et que j'avais l'essentiel de mes affaires dans mon sac a à main. En plus, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à tomber sur ma mère ou mon frère. Edward venait de se garer pour me déposer devant chez moi et j'hésitais à sortir de la voiture. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui demandais :

« Tu veux monter ? »

Il se tourna vers moi, visiblement tiraillé en son envie de venir, et sa morale de gentleman qui lui disait de me laisser.

« Je ne suis pas prête à me séparer de toi pour l'instant »

Cela sembla le décider.

« OK. » dit-il simplement dans un sourire en sortant de la voiture. Il me rejoignit et me prit la main, le temps que nous marchions jusqu'à mon immeuble. Il a finalement fallu que je le lâche pour me battre avec la porte d'entrée continuellement réticente. Ce satané bout de bois refusait de s'ouvrir chaque fois que j'insérais ma clé dans sa serrure. Je grommelais :

« Ouvre-toi espèce de ... »

Edward rit. Une fois que la porte fut ouverte, du moins par la serrure, il fallait que je la pousse. Il allait vraiment falloir m'expliquer quel est l'intérêt de mettre une porte qui pèse plus lourd que la plupart des habitants de l'immeuble. Bref, ce démon de bois (et de plomb, j'en suis certaine) était à l'origine de quelques unes de mes chutes et m'énervait un peu plus chaque jour. _Saloperie de porte._

Je réussis finalement à l'ouvrir correctement. Edward passa en se retenant de rire et en empêchant la porte de se refermer comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd que son porte-feuille.

« Je t'interdis de rire. » le prévenais-je en l'entrainant vers l'étage. J'attrapais sa main avant de monter les escaliers. J'habitais au premier étage, juste au dessus de ma librairie.

J'avais eu beaucoup de chance. Quand j'ai racheté la boutique à Carmen, celle-ci m'avait dit qu'elle avait un appartement juste au dessus dans lequel elle avait peu vécu avant de s'installer avec Eleazar. Elle m'avait proposé de le reprendre en même temps que la boutique pour que je n'ai pas à trouver un nouvel appartement dans le quartier, le mien étant un peu trop loin. On avait trouvé un arrangement, puisqu'elle voulait que je l'ai pour 1$ symbolique. Je refusais totalement. Quitte à m'endetter, autant le faire pour un appartement aussi. C'est comme ça que je m'étais je retrouvée avec mon petit chez moi. Une chambre de taille moyenne, une salle de bain pas trop petite avec une baignoire, une petite cuisine donnant sur un salon pas trop grand. Tout ce qu'il me suffisait pour me sentir à l'aise.

J'ouvris la porte sans difficultés cette fois, et laissait Edward entrer. Je lui fis faire un tour rapide du propriétaire avant de nous installer dans le salon. Nous nous étions débarrasser de nos manteaux et de mon sac, et nous étions installés sur le canapé, à discuter. Si d'abord nous étions face à face, aux fils des heures je m'étais retrouvée la tête sur ses genoux alors qu'il avait allongé ses pieds sur la table basse.

A un moment, notre discussion s'arrêta, sans que le silence ne devienne gênant. Nous étions simplement plongés dans nos pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce weekend et à tout ce que l'on venait de se dire.

Quand j'étais arrivée sur Forks, vendredi, dans la voiture de Charlie, je m'attendais à passer un weekend catastrophique, à m'ennuyer ou ,au pire, à finir enfermée dans ma chambre à ne plus parler à personne. J'étais loin de penser que je reviendrais sur Seattle avec Edward, après m'être mise toute une bonne partie de ma famille sur le dos. Je ne m'étais pas non plus attendue à prendre le petit déjeuner du dimanche matin avec Carlisle et Esmé après que cette dernière m'ait vu nue. Clairement pas, non.

« A quoi tu penses ?

-A tes parents.

-Pourquoi ? Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je me disais qu'en venant à Forks ce weekend, je ne m'étais pas préparer à devoir déjeuner avec eux après que ta mère m'est prise dans ses bras alors que j'étais entièrement nue.

-Je vois. Je suis désolé d'ailleurs, tu sais comment ils sont, ils n'ont aucunes gênes. Je me doute qu'ils aient pu être … intrusifs avec toi et... »

Je le rassurais et prenais sa main.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ca ne me dérange pas. J'adore tes parents. »

Nous restâmes en silence pendant un moment. Je replongeais dans mes pensées, en sachant que demain, je devrais retourner à la librairie, et que j'avais des comptes à faire. Je gémis en balançant ma tête en arrière.. _Des maths._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » me demanda Edward, légèrement anxieux, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je fasse ça.

« Je dois absolument faire mes comptes pour la boutique, et j'ai horreur de ça.

-Tu n'as pas un comptable ?

-C'était le mari de Carmen, en retraite aussi. Je dois en trouver un nouveau mais il faut quand même que je fasse des comptes avant !»

Il rit.

« Ne ris pas. Je suis une catastrophe en maths, et tu le sais !

-Bien sur que je le sais. Heureusement que j'ai été là pour te sauver pour les examens de dernière année au lycée. »

C'était vrai. Quand nous étions en dernière année de lycée, nous nous étions préparé pour les examens. Nous avions tout réviser, soit en groupe, soit en couple soit chacun de notre côté mais tout le monde était à peu près prêt. Sauf moi. Mes notes en maths frôlaient la catastrophe et j'étais sûre et certaine de me planter. Alors que je m'arrachais les cheveux et que Charlie commençait à paniquer, Edward s'était proposé de me donner des cours, ou du moins, de m'aider à sauver les meuble. Durant les deux mois précédant l'examen, il avait passé des heures chaque semaine à m'expliquer le programme de l'année. Et je m'en était sortie par je ne sais quel miracle avec la moyenne à l'examen. Je riais en repensant à combien il avait été fier de moi et moi aussi, et comment nous avions fêté ça.

« Edward » minaudais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil étrange, entre l'amusement et l'appréhension.

« Oui ?

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de m'aider à nouveau ? » Je m'étais relevé et, assise sur les genoux à côté de lui, je battais des cils comme une vulgaire poupée.

« Non, au contraire, ça me ferait plaisir. »

Je me jetais sur lui en le remerciant de façon extrêmement vive. Il rigola et me renversa sur le canapé pour m'embrasser de façon passionnée. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Miss Swan » avait-il dit avant d'attaquer mes lèvres.

**°0°**

_**Mercredi 27 Mars 2013, Seattle**_

« Allez Bella, dis moi. »

Je regardais Angela qui était derrière le comptoir de la boutique, me suppliant du regard.

Nous étions mercredi, j'étais à la librairie et comme presque toutes les semaines, mon amie Angela venait me tenir compagnie et me donner un coup de main si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Après la fameuse nuit où j'avais ramené Edward chez moi, un dimanche soir de janvier, il n'était plus vraiment reparti. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois et demi que nous nous étions retrouvé et que nous ne nous lâchions plus. Nous avions profité de notre temps ensemble pour nous redécouvrir, aller au ciné voir au restaurant de temps en temps, ou même passer une bonne soirée avec des amis. Nous étions devenus un couple, un vrai. Nous nous ne lâchions pas, ou que très rarement, seulement quand c'était imposé, pour le travail principalement. Nous avions passé la St Valentin ensemble. Il m'avait emmené diner, puis faire une ballade et ensuite, nous étions rentré pour passer la nuit et ça s'était fini par une mémorable partie de jambe en l'air dans presque tout l'appartement.

« Bella, tu recommences. » Angela me sortie de ma rêverie en secouant sa main devant mes yeux. « Avec un sourire aussi heureux et con sur le visage, il n'y a que de bonnes chose derrière tout ça. Raconte-moi ! » exigeât-elle

« Non, Angie.

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas contrarier les femmes enceintes.

-Cet argument est purement invalide à partir du moment où tu l'utilises pour tout et n'importe quoi. » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Angela, dite Angie, était ma deuxième meilleure amie, et soyons d'accord, la deuxième plus grande chieuse au monde, derrière Alice. On s'était rencontré sur les bancs de la fac de littérature, toute deux en proie à un ennui flagrant devant la monotonie du cours. Elle s'était présenté à moi en quelques mots « Je m'appelle Angela, et je sens qu'on va passer de grands moments d'ennui toi et moi, ce serait bien qu'on devienne ami, dans l'adversité. »

Je l'avais regardé avec de grands yeux et lui avait répondu « Bella. Ravie d'être ton alliée dans cette guerre contre le sommeil. » Et depuis, nous étions amies.

Le problème avec Angela, c'est qu'elle était très curieuse. Trop curieuse. Ce que son pasteur de père qualifiait de pêché, elle, elle disait que c'était son arme contre l'uniformité et la bêtise humaine. Angie, savait manier les mots comme personne. C'est pour ça, qu'elle aidait ceux qui avait le plus de mal, en étant professeur. Et quand elle en avait marre des écrits ''pourris jusqu'à la moelle'' de ses élèves, elle écrivait elle même. Des bouquins, des nouvelles, elle écrivait sur tout ce que vous voulez mais dans un registre pour adultes confirmés. Oui, la petite Angela, fille de pasteur conservateur écrivait des romans érotiques sous le mignon et très ironique pseudonyme de ''_sœur Angie_''.

Elle avait pour ça, une imagination débordante et un rien l'inspirait. Et si jamais elle n'avait pas l'illumination, l'idée de génie qui ferait de sa prochaine œuvre un nouveau best-seller, elle n'avait qu'à demander à son Benjamin, Ben pour les intimes, son ''doudou''. Il était l'homme de sa vie. Ils se sont rencontré par pur hasard, bloqués dans un ascenseur, dans l'immeuble où se trouvait les bureaux de la maison d'édition de l'une et le quartier général du job de l'autre. Ben était développeur informatique pour une grande boite, de je-ne-sais-quoi, c'était un geek pur et simple, et il s'entendait à merveille avec Alice. Il prenait grand plaisir à hacker les jeux d'Alice, son ordinateur et tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la rendre chèvre. Mes deux couples d'amis s'étaient tout aussi bien entendu que moi avec chacun d'eux, et nous étions quasi inséparables. Alice et Jasper avait adopté Angela dès le début, puis Ben, et Jazz m'était reconnaissant d'avoir amener un peu de ''testostérones au milieu de toutes ces oestrogènes bouillonnantes''. Ah, la poésie masculine...

Ben et Angela étaient vraiment de très bons amis, les meilleurs que j'ai avec Alice et Jasper. Même si pendant longtemps j'avais été la célibataire de la bande, j'adorais passer du temps avec les deux couples, les regarder se chamailler, parler d'Histoire et de littérature avec Jasper et Angie pendant qu'Alice et Ben se confrontaient en compétition de geeks. Ils étaient ma petite bande adorée. Qui allait bientôt s'agrandir.

En effet, Angie est enceinte de 5 mois. Elle et Ben s'apprêtent à accueillir une petite Zelda Sophitia ou un petit Angus Ronald.

Effectivement, ils ne connaissent toujours pas le sexe de l'enfant et ne veulent pas le savoir. Ils veulent la surprise totale. Et pour les marraines, Alice et moi étions en attente. En effet, si le bébés étaient une fille, se serait Alice la marraine et si c'était un garçon, ce serait moi. Nous avions aidé pour les prénoms, et on retrouvait bien nos marques et affinités dans les choix. Zelda Sophitia étaient bien sur des noms issus de jeux video, ici, la _Légende de Zelda_, bible de Ben, et de SoulCalibur, un des jeux préféré d'Alice. Heureusement, la pauvre enfant a réussi à échapper au prénom Neytiri, issu d'_Avatar_, cette crotte monumentale dont les deux geeks ici présents sont fans absolus, a notre plus grand désespoir à Jazz, Angie et moi.

Quant aux prénoms masculins, Angie et moi nous en sommes chargé, si l'on peut le dire. Angus est le nom du chanteur préféré de mon amie, du groupe Angus et Julia Stone, mais aussi le nom d'un personnage de _Mac Beth_ de Shakespeare, un de nos livre préféré à toute les deux. Et pour Ronald, c'est le nom du personnage préféré d'Angie dans _Harry Potter_ : Ron Weasley. Pauvre enfant.

Angie claqua des doigts devant moi

« Hey ho ! Reviens parmi nous, madame j'ai-prit-mon-pied-toute-la-nuit ! »

Je levais les yeux vers elle.

« Mâches ton chewing-gum tranquille et fiche moi la paix la baleine. » Elle grogna, je jubilais.

« -Dis moi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'a fait Edward pour que tu ais cette tête là ! Tu as un air si niais sur la tête que c'est forcément un dieu au pieu ! Dis moi !

-Ecoute Angie, je...

-Pas de 'Ecoute Angie' » dit-elle avec une piètre imitation de ma voix « tu sais ce que tu me fais là ? De la trahison !Tu me caches, _à moi_, ta meilleure amie quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Quelque chose qui fait que tu flottes presque au dessus des nuages avec un sourire qui ne te va pas du tout au teint. Crache le morceau, s'il te plait, que je demande à Ben de me faire la même chose !

-Ok Prof, je vais te dire. Mais plus tard, parce que là j'ai des clients. »

Et je me tournais vers la jeune fille qui attendait que je l'encaisse. Elle avait dans sa main, un des premier livre d'Angie. Mon amie le remarqua et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Cette série de bouquins a relancé ma libido, c'est un très bon choix. »

Ma cliente s'empourpra violemment et me balbutia quelques remerciements au moment où je lui rendais sa monnaie avant de s'enfuir. Je levais les yeux vers mon acolyte.

« Tu viens de me faire perdre une cliente, tu es fière de toi ?

-Mais non, elle reviendra. Alors, racontes moi ! En plus, Ben est absent depuis deux jours et j'ai besoin de vivre du sexe à travers toi.

-Ben voyons. » ironisais-je.

Une cliente plutôt fréquente du magasin s'avança vers nous, avec ses achats et jeta un coup d'oeil à Angie.

« Vous, vous êtes dans les trois glorieuses n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon amie gloussa et acquiesça aux paroles de la vieille dame pendant que je levais les yeux au ciel une énième fois.

« Ah ! Comme je vous comprends! J'ai eu quatre enfants, presque pour le plaisir de ces trois mois de grossesse. Cheveux soyeux, teint et ongles parfaits, libido surdéveloppée... Profitez en ma jolie, et votre compagnon aussi. Il regrettera ça lorsque vous refuserez qu'il vous touche dans quelques semaines. »

J'éclatais de rire, accompagnée par Angie qui souffla un « Pauvre doudou ».

« Merci madame Meyer, à bientôt »lui souris-je

La petite dame s'en alla en rigolant doucement, et en faisant des signes de la main. Et quand je me tournais vers Angie je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus le choix. Je levais les bras en signe d'abandon.

« Ok, d'accord. On a fait l'amour par l'esprit. Toute la nuit, dans toutes les pièces de la maison, chacun dans un angle à dire ce qu'il voudrait faire à l'autre, tout en ne le touchant pas et en fermant les yeux. AH ! C'était parfait!Nous étions si unis par l'esprit ! »

Elle me donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule

« Non mais ça va pas !

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, grincheux ! Dis moi vraiment ce que vous avez fait où j'en parle à Alice !

-Comme si ça pouvait être pire que toi ! Mais aïe ! Arrête de me frapper !

-Balance !

-OK. OK. On a passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre ...

-A faire l'amour comme des bêtes ?

-A peu de choses près, oui. Ca te va ?

-J'aurais pas de détails, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! »

Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse et se tue, pendant un moment.

Quelques instants plus tard, mon téléphone sonna et je recevais un sms d'Edward qui me disait qu'il serait en réunion ce soir et qu'il arriverait probablement tard. Je lui répondis, me sentant un peu triste et quand je relevais la tête je vis Angela en train de me fixer avec de ses grands yeux noirs. Je rougissais légèrement sous son regard qui me sondait.

Elle hocha la tête et un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres. J'haussais un sourcil en interrogation, puis elle recommença à mâcher son chewing-gum avant de déclarer.

« Et ben ! Tu es amoureuse ! Clairement et pour de vrai cette fois ! Pas comme avec cette enflure de Riley »

Je poussais un ricanement. Comme si j'avais été amoureuse de Riley. Je l'avais apprécié en fait. Je m'en étais rendu compte quand j'avais revu Edward et que mes sentiments pour lui (enfouis depuis un moment certes) m'étaient revenus en pleine tête.

« Elle rigole encore l'autre baleine ! » lança une voix depuis l'entrée de la boutique.

Alice venait de faire son apparition. Dans son tailleur chic et ses stilletos, Madame Withlock savait soigner ses entrées.

« Reviens me dire ça en face la naine ! » dit Angie en sautant de son tabouret pour la rejoindre.

« Je ne me répète jamais, tu devrais le savoir. Demande à mes clients !» répliqua Alice en l'enlaçant

-Tu parles, ils savent surtout que tu vas les ruiner.

-Ils n'ont qu'à être réglos dans leur compte et payer à temps. » Alice sauta sur le tabouret d'Angie

derrière le comptoir après m'avoir claqué un bisou sur la joue.

« Tu parles. Tu leur sautes dessus pour leur prendre tout ce qu'ils ont, comme un vampire avide de sang, tu es une affreuse avide d'argent.

-Certes, mais pas pour moi. Pour l'Etat ma p'tite dame.

-Quelle idée aussi de devenir contrôleur des impôts. » soupirais-je

« Que veux-tu, il faut de tout pour faire un monde ma chère Bella. Et toi ? Ta journée en tant qu'auto-entrepreneuse de l'ennui ? Ca se passe bien ? »

Alice, en tant que geek survoltée et reine de la nuit, comme elle se plaisait à s'appeler ne comprenait pas mon amour et ma passion pour les livres. Pour elle, c'était de l'ennuie sur papier, destiné à engraisser des éditeurs prétextant la culture pour se faire du fric sur l'inexistence de passion, de rêve et d'action dans la vie des gens.

« Parfaitement bien, sauf que madame Cheney ici présente a décidé de jouer les enquêteurs de police .

-Et laisse moi deviner, le sujet d'investigation est ta non-vie-sexuelle?

-Crois moi Alice, vu l'air débile qu'elle porte depuis le début de la journée, sa vie sexuelle est plus active que la tienne et la mienne réunies ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et se tapèrent dans la main. Je décidais de m'éloigner pour aller vérifier les étagères de livres et voir lesquels il manquait, mais je avant de partir je lançais :

« Vous êtes simplement envieuse et jalouse, parce que pour une fois, c'est moi qui prend mon pied ! »

Et je m'éloignais dans le fond du magasin.

Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée, sans réels moment de calme, il y avait toujours eut quelqu'un dans la boutique ou presque. La journée était bientôt finie, et comme presque tous les mercredi, après qu'Alice nous ait rejoint, je fermerais la boutique et nous monterions à l'appartement pour boire un verre ou plusieurs et papoter entre nous.

Une bonne heure plus tard, nous y étions presque. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, les filles se précipitèrent dedans et commencèrent à fouiller.

« Ca sent différemment ici... Tu as changé quelque chose ? » me demanda Alice

« Hum non, pas que je me souvienne. » Je posais mes clé et enlevais mes chaussures pendant qu'elles continuaient leur manège. J'avais l'habitude de leur bizarreries.

Angie acquiesça et recommença à fouiner. Puis elle s'arrêta et lâcha un ''Oh !''

« Quoi ? » s'alarma Alice

« Je sais!Ca sent... LE SEXE ! Oh mon dieu, mais c'est pire que ce que je pensais ! »

Ô pitié ! Tout mais pas ça.

Angela se précipita sur moi et m'enlaça comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'avais découvert le vaccin contre le sida.

« Elle a raison, et plus tu t'approches de la chambre plus ça sent... » Alice ouvrit la porte de ma chambre en grand et Angela la rejoint en courant.

« Oh oui ! Alors là, ça sent à plein nez ! Regarde moi ça, les draps froissés, le lit pas fait... j'en connais une qui n'a pas voulu se lever ce matin... ou qui a été retardée... »

Je les laissais glousser tranquillement et allais dans la cuisine avant de les voir sortir gants et loupes pour vérifier les empreintes sur mes draps. Je soupirais mais elle avait foutrement raison. J'avais pris mon pied cette nuit et pour cause ! Edward m'avait donné pas moins de quatre orgasmes. Cet homme était un dieu !_ Mon dieu !_

« Regarde la, elle rêvasse sur sa nuit de rêve.

-Elle a été comme ça toute la journée. Alors... maintenant qu'Alice est là, tu peux nous faire partager les détails. Non, non, non ! D'abord, j'ai une question primordiale : comment est-il bâti ?

-Tu as déjà vu Edward pourtant ?

-Ma chérie, on est en plein milieu de l'hiver ou presque, à chaque fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai seulement pu imaginer la marchandise !

-Et pourtant, ça vaut le coup d'oeil !

-Alice !

-Alice, tu l'as déjà vu nu ?

-Hein ? Non ! Juste torse nu, à la piscine quand on est était ado. Et déjà là, il était bien musclé alors je ne peux qu'imaginer maintenant !

Angela se laissa tomber dramatiquement sur une chaise et soupira « pourquoi je ne suis jamais là quand il y a des trucs excitants ? » je refermais le placard, trois verres à la main.

« Parce que t'es enceinte et que ma filleule n'a pas besoin d'entendre les détails outrageux de la vie sexuelle de Bella.

-Mais vous avez fini de fantasmer sur mon mec, oui ? Vous êtes mariées je vous rappelle ! Il est à moi celui là !

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle est jalouse ! » se moqua Alice.

Je grognais, une fois de plus. Encore un peu et je me transformerais en femme de Cro-Magnon. Est-ce qu'Edward pourrait être mon homme des cavernes ? Ne portant rien d'autre qu'une fourrure autours de la taille... Hum intéressant. Ce serait comme lorsqu'il sort de la douche avec sa serviette de bain, tenant légèrement sur ses hanches, et laissant apparaître ce V musclé que je pourrais lécher à longueur de journée, et qui promettait une bien plus grande surprise un peu plus bas. Et quelle surprise...

« Ca y est, elle est repartie dans son monde. Il baise bien au moins ? »

Alice s'esclaffa, je m'empourprais.

« Angie !

-Bah quoi ? Si je ne connais pas son corps, donne moi au moins l'honneur de connaître ses performances. Allez, s'il te plait... »

Elle me regarda avec une espèce de moue censée me faire craquer mais qui me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Alice se mit à battre des cils à côté d'elle.

« S'il te plait » supplièrent-elle en cœur.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je leurs servie à toute les deux un verre de jus de fruit, buvais tranquillement le mien en les regardant toujours faire leur grimace. D'ici quelques minutes peut-être qu'elles auraient des crampes et resteraient bloquées comme ça pour le reste de la soirée ou même de la semaine. Je riais.

« Ok. Vous me faites trop pitié comme ça. »

Elle se redressèrent et se tapèrent dans la main comme si leur équipe de baseball préférée venait de faire un homerun..

« Est-ce qu'il est bien équipé ? » demanda Angie

Étonnamment je ne rougis pas. « Oui. » soupirais-je en pensant à l'arme fatal de mon dieu grec.

« Plus que Jasper ?

-Je ne sais pas Alice, je n'ai jamais vu Jasper nu.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. » rêvassa-t-elle. Elle continua : « Il est grand comme ça. » nous montra-t-elle avec ses mains.

Angie gémit. « Aaaw c'est énorme. »

« Oui » gloussa Alice « et c'est à moi !

-Mon Ben est moins fourni que ça, mais il sait tellement bien s'en servir que ça ne me dérange pas. Alors Bella, ton homme, c'est plus que Jasper ou pas ?

-Non je ne crois pas. Mais pas de beaucoup. Mais c'est déjà très très impressionnant. »

Angie hocha la tête « Tu m'étonnes. »

« Alors c'est mon Jazz le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus fort? Oh oui ! Je le savais !

-Le plus beau et le plus fort ça reste à prouver ça, la naine.

-Tais-toi prof', moi je sais que cette nuit, c'était la saint Alice. Il m'a donné trois purs orgasmes de folie. »

Angie ouvrit de grands yeux. Quant à moi, je pouffais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a grincheux ?

-Trois orgasmes ? J'en ai eu quatre. Et les meilleurs de ma vie si tu veux mon avis.

-C'est pas comme si tu avais eu beaucoup d'occasion d'en avoir aussi. » me dit Angie sournoisement.

« Salope ! » lui soufflais-je.

Puis nous éclatâmes de rire.

Il était 7h30 lorsque les filles sont parties pour rejoindre leurs Jules. Et moi je me retrouvais seule, dans mon appartement qui me paraissait bien calme. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Ces derniers jours avaient été une folie. Rien que d'y penser j'en avais la tête qui tournait. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien, si je peux le dire comme ça.

Je me fis couler un bain, et allais allumer de la musique. J'avais décidé que cette soirée serait pour moi, puisque mon amoureux viendrait assez tard. Je me détendrais tranquillement en l'attendant, puis je dinerais dans le silence et enfin j'irais me coucher dans mes draps qui portait encore l'odeur de son odeur.. Une fois le bain chaud, avec autant de mousse qu'il en faut pour que ce soit un bon bain, je me déshabillais doucement, allumais la lumière du salon, éteignais celle de la salle de bain et posais mon téléphone près de la baignoire. Puis au moment où je me glissais enfin dans le bain, la sonnette de l'appartement retenti.

J'espérais de tout mon cœur, de toute ma tête et de toute mon âme que se fusse Edward, qui vienne partager mon bain. Je sortis rapidement du bain en regrettant amèrement sa chaleur, puis je m'enroulais dans mon peignoir et allais décrocher l'interphone qui sonnait une nouvelle fois :

« Oui ?

-Bella, c'est papa. Ouvres moi s'il te plait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est grave ? C'est Maman ? Rose ? Les enfants ?

-Ouvres moi et je te le dirais. »

J'appuyais sur l'interrupteur qui fit un bruit atroce et raccrochais l'interphone après avoir entendu un ''merci'' marmonné de la part de mon père.

J'étais passé de l'agacement à l'inquiétude la plus totale. Quelques secondes plus tard mon père toquait à ma porte. Lorsque je l'ouvrit, je le vis avec un sac de sport à la main.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai quitté ta mère. »

_Et merde !_

* * *

Le retour de Charlie! Tadam!

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite! Merci pour les mises en fav/alert, vous êtes super coolos!

Bises

S


	8. Chapter 7: Charlie & ses drôles de dames

**Disclaimer: tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

Bonjour à tout-e-s, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je sais que ça fait un moment, malgré ce que j'ai promis mais le mois d'aout a été particulièrement chargé pour moi (travail+ semaine à Paris+ préparation de mon déménagement) puis le mois de septembre s'est enchainé sur le même rythme. Tellement que j'étais si crevée que j'avais même pas la force d'ouvrir mon ordi pour écrire ou même pour lire. Et depuis mi-septembre, j'ai repris la fac. Nouveaux cours, nouveaux profs, nouvelles colocataires, nouveaux rythmes, plus les soirées avec les copains c'est chargé. Mais je trouve quand même du temps pour vous la dedans.

Ainsi donc on retrouve Charlie et Bella dans un chapitre pour le moins explosif.

De plus, je vous prépare une petite surprise. Un OS sur un événement passé de nos personnages, en rapport avec cette fiction bien sur. Faites vos propositions, celle qui auront juste gagneront un teaser dans leur boite à message! (et les autres aussi, si vous voulez!)

On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

« J'ai quitté ta mère. »

C'était la dernière phrase que Charlie avait prononcé. Depuis, l'appartement était plongé dans le silence tout comme j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Pourquoi avait-il quitté ma mère ?

Je savais que ça allait mal entre eux, qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus comme aux premiers jours, que leur passion s'était consumée. Mais de là à quitter maman.

A moins qu'il n'y ait une autre raison. Avait-il une maitresse ? Ou Renée un amant ? Finalement, c'était probable et compréhensible.

Puis une foule de question m'assaillit : Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Renée était-elle seule? Rose était-elle au courant ? Et James ? Et grand-mère ? Oh mon dieu, cette vieille peau allait jubiler. Cela faisait des années qu'elle demandait à Charlie de laisser ma mère.

« Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné Charlie, et crois-moi, Renée est de la pire des compagnies. » Grinçait-elle.

Mon père s'était assis sur le canapé de mon petit salon après que j'ai refermé la porte de manière plutôt violente. Je n'étais pas particulièrement énervée par la séparation de mes parents, mais j'étais surtout excédée. Excédée par ma famille et leur capacité majeure à m'apporter des emmerdes à longueur de temps. Ils avaient un don pour se mettre dans les pires situations et venir ensuite me demander de les aider à réparer la chose ou venir chercher le réconfort chez moi. Nous étions trois enfants dont deux résidants dans la même ville, à la même distance de la maison familiale, alors pourquoi diable étais-je toujours la malheureuse élue ?

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore ma famille mais quand je les ai une fois par semaine au téléphone et qu'ils ne sont pas tous réunis dans une même pièce. Exception faite pour mon frère et ma grand-mère qui me donnent des poussées d'urticaire et des crises d'angoisse à l'approche de leurs venues.

Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon, alors que Charlie me regardait faire. Son allure, épaules et tête baissées, coup d'oeil furtifs et limite craintifs vers moi me faisaient penser à un enfant attendant sa punition pour avoir cassé une vitre.

Puis au moment où j'allais enfin parler, mon téléphone sonna, au fin fond de la salle de bain. Charlie sursauta et je soupirais. Ca devait être Edward. Quand je pense qu'il y a vingt minutes j'attendais qu'il arrive, je pleurais presque de penser à ce en quoi ma soirée venait de se transformer.

_Karma de merde._

Je contournais le canapé où se trouvait mon pauvre papa en attente de ma colère et allais décrocher avant que ça bascule en messagerie.

« Oui ?

-Bella ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas répondre... Tout va bien ? » dieu que sa voix m'avait manquée. Oui depuis seulement ce matin, mais ses intonations basses et envoutantes m'apaisaient et j'en avais largement besoin.

J'étais pathétiquement accroc.

« Edward ! » m'exclamais-je « non, tout ne va pas bien. Charlie vient de débarquer à l'improviste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème ? » s'alarma-t-il

« Je crois bien oui. Il vient de m'annoncer qu'il venait de quitter ma mère. » tout en parlant, j'allais dans ma chambre pour enfiler un jogging et un t-shirt, parce que malgré tout ça, j'étais encore en serviette et je commençais à avoir froid.

« Oh...

-Comme tu dis... Et comme il a avec lui un sac, c'est annonciateur de sa demande de squatter mon canapé !

-OH ! » répétât-il plus fort, la déception pointant dans sa voie. « Je suppose que je reste dans mon appartement cette nuit, alors ?

-Je suis désolée chéri, ce n'était vraiment pas prévu comme ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Occupe toi de ton père et tiens moi au courant d'accord ? Au moindre problème, j'accours.

-T'es un amour, merci.

Je m'asseyais sur le lit en soufflant après avoir enfilé non sans mal mes vêtements. J'étais un peu plus que déçue de ne pas voir Edward ce soir. J'avais pris l'habitude de l'avoir avec moi quasiment toutes les nuits, et ça me manquait quand je devais dormir sans lui. Et avec Charlie dans les parages, à qui je n'ai pas encore officiellement annoncé que j'étais en couple, ce n'était clairement pas la bonne chose à faire que de partager mon lit avec Edward.

_Je hais le destin. _

Je restais encore trois minutes au téléphone avec lui, tout deux ayant des tons désespérés dans notre discussion. Il promit d'essayer de venir demain pendant sa pause déjeuner, bien qu'il fusse à l'autre bout de la ville. Je lui promit de ne pas m'énerver, et lui fit jurer de penser à moi quand il s'endormirait. Oui j'étais une psychopathe possessive et égocentrique. Et alors ? Savoir qu'Edward pense à moi m'évitera de vouloir massacrer mon père ou toute personne possédant les mêmes gènes que moi, vu le tournant que semblait prendre ma soirée.

Lorsque nous raccrochâmes, je retournais dans le salon.

« C'était ta mère ? » demanda Charlie, plutôt peureusement.

_Pas mal pour un shérif_.

« Non. C'était... peu importe, ce n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ? »

Il me cherchait. Il s'amusait à tester la solidité de mes nerfs, qui je le trouvais, était plutôt extrême.

« Maman ! Pourquoi tu as quitté maman ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

Il se renfonça dans le fauteuil et se gratta la moustache.

« Et bien, quand je suis rentré ce soir, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, je l'ai trouvé avec son amant. »

Mon dieu, on dirait le _mauvais_ scénario d'un _très mauvais_ soap opéra.

« Maman a un amant ?! » demandais-je ahurie

« Bien sur, tu ne le savais pas » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Evidemment que non ! Comment le saurais-je ! Mais depuis quand ?

-Quelques années maintenant, je ne sais pas trop combien, mais toujours est il que je lui avais dit que tant qu'elle ne le ramenait pas à la maison, je ne demanderais pas le divorce.

-Divorce ? Tu as demandé le divorce ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je t'ai dit.

-Non, tu m'as dit que tu l'avais quitté, pas que tu avais demandé le divorce !

-C'est pareil ! » s'exclama-t-il

Le bout de ses oreilles devenait rouge, il commençait à s'énerver. Quant à moi, je devais être écarlate de colère. J'explosais :

« Ben voyons ! C'est totalement différent !

-Et bien maintenant c'est fait...Enfin, ne te met pas dans des états pareil pour si peu.

-Si peu !_Si peu ! _ Bon Dieu papa, vous divorcez, et toi tu viens m'annoncer ça comme ça, comme une fleur ''Hey Bells, ça va ? Dis, je divorce d'avec ta mère, ça te va'' ! Tu trouves ça normal ! Et en plus de ça tu m'annonces qu'elle a un amant ! Rose est au courant, au moins ?

-Pas encore mais elle s'en doute. Enfin ma chérie, c'était si évident que nous ne sommes plus amoureux depuis longtemps et que si nous restions ensemble c'était par pur confort.

-Tu veux dire que tu as une maîtresse?

-Eh bien... tu connais Sue ?

-La belle-soeur de Billy ? » blêmis-je

Billy Black était le meilleur ami de Charlie. Sue était l'épouse de son frère, Harry, qui est décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque il y a quelques années. Sue est une femme adorable, qui a élevé Jacob, son neveu, avec ses propres enfants, Leah et Seth, lorsque Rachel la femme de Billy est morte.

Et apparemment Sue était aussi la maitresse de mon père.

« Ok. Donc tu couches avec Sue.

-Pas que. Je suis aussi amoureux d'elle.

-Bien entendu. Et Maman ? J'ai le droit de savoir qui est le gars avec qui tu l'a surprise en train de... » je fis un vague geste de la main.

« Je ne les ai pas surpris pendant … l'acte » il s'empourpra « mais dans la cuisine, en train de manger mon poisson. Celui que j'ai pêché la semaine dernière avec Billy. Et comme avec ta mère on avait dit ''d'accord pour vivre chacun de son côté mais on ne les ramène jamais à la maison'' et qu'il est évident qu'ils n'ont pas fait des cookies durant l'après midi, j'ai viré l'autre et parlé avec ta mère.

-Evidemment. Ça croule sous le bon sens ! » soufflais-je en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

Génial. Mes parents étaient quasi-libertins. Parfait. Maintenant annoncez moi que ma grand-mère est en fait un transsexuel et je me jette sous un train.

« -Mais, est-ce que je peux savoir qui il est ?

-Oh ! Ouais... » Charlie se gratta la moustache, un air blasé sur le visage « C'est Phil Dwyer.

-Connais pas.

-Il entraine l'équipe de gamin de Port Angeles au baseball, il est prof de sport au lycée à Forks

aussi...

-Sérieusement ? »

Je réfléchissais quelques instants, mes profs de sport au lycée avait toujours été soit des femmes, soit le gros bedonnant tortionnaire mangeant des gâteaux à la crème pendant qu'on courait. Et son nom à cet imbécile, n'est certainement pas Dwyer. Oh ! Mais oui ! C'était le professeur qu'avaient eu Rose et Edward !

Je me souvenais maintenant, c'était un mec plutôt jeune mais pas vraiment sympa, de ce que m'en racontaient les autres à l'époque. Plutôt taciturne et extrême dans ses décisions, le mec. Pas très net non plus, des rumeurs disait qu'il couchait avec avec Mme Cope, la secrétaire pas très fraiche du lycée. Un type étrange si vous voulez mon avis. Je préférais Sue.

Charlie continua à parler, il m'expliqua que c'était dommage que leur mariage se termine mais que son issu était malgré tout imminente, que sa mère ne l'embêterait plus avec ça et qu'il pourrait enfin être heureux avec la femme qu'il aime.

J'avais l'impression de rêver et je priais pour me réveiller au plus vite. Si possible dans les bras d'Edward.

Pourtant, quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, non seulement je n'étais pas dans les bras de mon Adonis de petit ami, mais en plus, un vacarme assourdissant provenait de ma cuisine. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : Charlie en avait prit possession.

Si il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel ma famille n'était pas douée et où, miraculeusement, je m'en sortais, plus ou moins brillamment, c'était la cuisine.

Renée y mettait pourtant du bon cœur, mais sa cuisine relevait tellement de l'expérience chimique que nous fûmes tous victimes d'intoxications alimentaires plusieurs fois et à différentes échelles de gravité.

Charlie lui, c'était plus simple. Il n'avais simplement aucune notion culinaire. Pour lui, un bon diner se résumait à une bonne pizza, des pommes de terres baignant dans de la graisse, et de la viande. Ainsi, évidemment que son poisson fraichement pêché et frit, dans autant de graisse que peut en contenir une poêle.

Quant à James et Rose, il valait mieux ne pas en parler.

C'est pourquoi quand je réalisais que mon père avait probablement pris possession de ma cuisine, je m'alarmais et sautais de mon lit pour aller voir le désastre.

Et quel désastre ! La poêle fumait sur la gazinière, sans aucune surveillance -bien entendu- et mon père était en train de fulminer à propos de ma ''saleté de cafetière'' qui, visiblement, refusait de s'enclencher et qui pourtant, faisait un bruit des plus insupportable.

Je décidais d'intervenir avant qu'elle n'explose.

« Papa !

-Bell's ! » il se redressa, surpris de m'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ma cuisine ?

-Je voulais te préparer le petit déjeuner pour te remercier de m'avoir prêté ton canapé, mais ta machine infernale refuse de coopérer, et... »

C'était adorable. Mais néanmoins dangereux. Je lui fis un sourire tout en éteignant le gaz de sous la poêle fumante.

« C'est très gentil Char... papa, mais c'est une cafetière à capsules. Elle est automatisée. »

Je débranchais la machine, puis la rebranchait pour arrêter le bruit qu'elle faisait. Je me saisissais d'une capsule que je montrais à mon père, et ouvrit l'emplacement réservée à celle ci. Puis j'appuyais sur le bouton adéquat et le café se mit à couler dans la tasse préalablement placée au bon endroit.

Charlie poussa un soupir.

« Va t'assoir, je prend le reste en main. » lui dis-je en lui mettant la tasse remplie en main.

Il obéit en se saisissant de son ''or noir'' comme il disait, et s'assit tranquillement à table.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Le canapé n'était pas trop inconfortable ?

-Ca allait, j'ai vécu pire. Et toi ?

-J'ai bien dormi. Merci. »

J'avais décidé d'oublier le désastre des œufs au bacon calcinés de mon père. Pour les remplacer, je fis des toast, et sortis la confiture, le beurre et le miel. Une fois le pain grillé et mon café prêt, je m'installais en face de mon père.

Comme quand j'étais plus jeune, nous déjeunâmes en silence, profitant de nos derniers instants de calme avant le début réel de la journée.

Mon père alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et s'habilla. Quand j'eut fini de ranger la cuisine, il était dans le salon, en train de boucler son sac.

« Tu ne reviens pas ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas, je vais voir si je peux dormir au boulot.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu peux rester ici le temps de trouver une solution.

-Vraiment ?

-Si je te le dis !

-Merci ma fille. »

Il me prit dans ses bras avant d'attraper ses affaires. Je lui donnais un trousseau de clé et je partis dans ma chambre m'habiller. J'enfilais une robe noir et blanche droite qui m'arrivait aux genoux et je partis pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

Au bout d'une semaine, et après avoir passé un weekend où Charlie squattait mon canapé pour regarder le baseball, je craquais. Je n'avais pas pu voir Edward plus d'une heure ou même sortir avec mes amis, culpabilisant de laisser Charlie tout seul. J'avais donc passé ma semaine, et mon weekend avec mon père, soit dans un silence relativement gênant devant la télé, soit en face à face à discuter sur le pourquoi du comment de la séparation.

Alors effectivement, au bout de huit jours, j'ai craqué. Le jeudi suivant sa venue, en rentrant après une journée où rien n'allait comme prévue, je trouvais mon père une bière à la main en train de regarder un match, les pieds posés sur la table. Je ne dis rien mais je commençais à chauffer et quand je trouvais la salle de bain proche de l'état de Hiroshima, je hurlais :

« Papa ! »

Il se retourna, toujours sur le canapé. Il haussa les sourcils en me voyant émerger en fureur de la salle bain :

« Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus ordonnée du monde, mais j'ai mes limites ! Tu as vu l'état de la salle de bain !

-Oh ça va, Bell's, je le ferais plus tard. » il se gratta la moustache et j'hoquetais de stupeur.

« Te prends pas la tête, à la fin du match je m'en occupe.

-Comme tu devais t'occuper de ton linge hier, je suppose ? » dis-je en montrant le tas de linge propre et repassé qui s'entassait au pied du canapé, où il dormait.

Charlie eut au moins la décence de rougir et de baisser les yeux.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire avec un ado !

-Quand même pas !

-Tu régresses, Charlie !

-Enfin Bella...

-Non ! Non ! Tu régresses ! Vraiment ! Putain mais si tu vivais comme ça avec Maman, je comprends qu'elle ait pété un câble !

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, Bella !

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi !

-Je suis ton père !

-Alors comporte toi en tant que tel et arrête de te morfondre sur ton canapé ! Tu as choisis tout seul de la quitter Maman ! Et c'est pas comme si de ton côté tu n'avais pas un plan cul, non plus ! » hurlais-je. Je devait être aussi rouge que Charlie à présent, qui bouillonnait.

« DE QUEL DROIT !

-J'AI TOUS LES DROITS ! JE SUIS CHEZ MOI ! » Il sursauta, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je hurle plus fort que lui. Si avant, j'avais l'habitude de baisser la tête dès qu'il montait un peu le ton, maintenant c'était fini.

Nous nous fixâmes en silence pendant un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix plus douce.

« Sue n'est pas un plan cul !

-Je m'en coutre-fous mais si tu savais ! » je ricanais. De tout ce que je sors, c'est la seule chose qu'il retient.

« Surveille ton langage !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me coller une amende pour outrage à agent ? J'ai plus huit ans putain ! Fallait y faire attention avant ! Maintenant c'est trop tard !

-Tu deviens complètement folle ! » Je me mis à rire de façon hystérique.

« C'est de famille on dirait !

-Tu …

-Quoi ? A chaque fois qu'il y en a un de vous dans les parages je craque ! Vous faites tout pour me faire craquer à chaque fois ! Y'en a jamais un qui me soutient ! A part Rose !

-C'est faux ! Enfin Bella ! » s'offusqua-t-il

« Quoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça ! On t'a défendue l'autre soir !

-Ah bon ? Quand j'étais absente ? Ou peut être quand une pure inconnue me traité de tout les noms à ma propre table ? Mieux, quand ta mère à toi me dit que je suis une moins que rien depuis ma naissance, non ? »

Je finissais ma tirade des larmes de rage coulant sur mes joues. J'avais besoin que ça sorte. Tant pis si ça tombait sur mon père. D'ailleurs, il me regardait avec de grands yeux tristes.

« Tu … tu le ressens vraiment comme ça ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Comment tu veux que je le prenne !

-Je ne sais pas... je pensais que ça ne te touchais pas ! »

C'était la meilleure ! Charlie n'avait pas compris qui lui et moi étions fait de la même façon. Là ou James et Rose était comme ma mère, à exploser sur le moment, lui et moi ressemblions à de drôle de cocotte-minutes. Je repris alors, d'un ton plus calme, pour lui expliquer.

« Je suis comme toi, Charlie. Je ne dis rien, jusqu'au jour où ça explose. Et ça fait 28 ans que je retiens tout. Alors, oui, en ce moment ça sort. Parce que je n'en peux plus d'être le vilain petit canard ! Je n'en peux plus de tout ça !

-Mais... tu nous aimes au moins !

-Oh Charlie ! Bien sur que je vous aime. C'est pour ça que j'agis comme ça. Que j'évite de tout vous balancer à chaque fois. Mais tu comprendras qu'à un moment, ça ne passe plus.

-On ne pensait pas que …

-Non, vous ne pensez pas à mal avec maman, mais honnêtement, vous êtes de gros égoïstes. »

Il s'étouffa.

« Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Pourquoi le dirais-je, si je ne le pensais pas ? »

Il me fixa, un long moment, sans rien dire. Il commença à ranger ses affaires qui trainaient un peu partout dans le salon sans rien répondre non plus. Je levais les yeux aux ciels et soufflais avant d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre avec un livre.

Environ une heure plus tard, Charlie toqua à ma porte et entra. Il portait sa veste et en ouvrant la porte, je me rendis compte que le salon était vierge de tout passage de mon père. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Tu... Tu … tu as raison. Je vais aller chez Rose, probablement. Tu dois avoir envie de En plus, c'est au tours de ta sœur de me supporter un peu. » c'était sa façon de me remercier. « Je pense aussi que … nous devrions tous parler. Un jour. Dans le calme. »

-En effet. » ajoutais-je froidement, montrant clairement que je n'en avais pas envie, même sous la torture, il était hors de question que je revois mon frère s'il était toujours avec cette sorcière. Charlie soupira et s'approcha de moi pour m'étreindre furtivement, et déposer un baiser sur ma tempe, comme il le faisait toujours.

« Je suis désolée Bella. Tiens moi au courant, d'accord ? Merci pour tout. »

Je ne répondais pas. J'étais trop en colère, et j'avais un peu honte aussi. J'adorais mon père, mais des fois, j'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter son caractère. Principalement, parce qu'on se ressemblait trop. Beaucoup trop.

Epuisée par cet échange, j'allais me coucher, sans prendre le temps de me changer, me glissant directement sous mes draps.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, je ne me rendis compte que d'une chose J'étais sacrément en retard. Je me levais à la vitesse de l'éclair, enclenchais la machine à café et enfournais dans ma bouche une tartine de pain sec avec de la confiture de framboise. Je m'étouffais avec et pris alors mon café pour avaler le tout, ce qui me brula l'oesophage.

N'ayant pas le temps de me plaindre, je sautais dans la douche, sans prendre le temps de vérifier la température de l'eau, ce qui me fit lâcher un juron à faire pâlir Sade, et je me brossais les dents sous le jet d'eau. Je me séchais ensuite le plus rapidement possible, et piochais dans mon armoire les premières affaires me tombant sous la main, à savoir un jean, et un pull que je ne savais même pas avoir. Une œuvre d'Alice, sans doute. Je ne prit pas le temps de me maquiller, de toutes façons, ça ne servirait à rien, à part me blesser si je le faisais dans la précipitation.

Une fois prête, j'attrapais mon sac, mes clés, les papiers que je comptais faire dans la journée en cas de vide dans la boutique, et claquais la porte.

Je passais par la porte intérieure du magasin, qui se trouvait en fait, dans le hall de l'immeuble où j'habitais. Pas besoin d'aller me geler les miches dehors pour ouvrir le magasin. J'ouvris la dite porte, enlevais l'alarme et rentrait en courant dans mon antre.

J'étais foutrement en retard. Je pris pourtant la peine de me prendre les pieds dans une étagère et donc de m'étaler de façon complète et certaine sur le sol. Je me relevais en pestant contre mon idée de génie d'avoir oublié d'allumer la lumière. J'appuyais sur les interrupteurs, et la pièce s'illumina alors que je jetais mes affaires sur le comptoir. J'allais ensuite vers la vitrine de la boutique, et tapais le code pour faire se lever la grille en fer qui protégeait ma vitrine. Quelques personnes attendaient devant la devanture du magasin, et je leur fis mon plus beau sourire pour m'excuser de mon léger retard et, pour les inviter à rentrer.

Je repartis derrière mon comptoir pour allumer l'ordinateur, mettre la caisse en marche et poser mes affaires pour la journée.

Finalement, la matinée passa vite, j'eue pas mal de client, et le facteur resta un moment bavarder après m'avoir remis une nouvelle commande.

A midi, j'allais pour commander des sushis au restaurant d'en face par téléphone quand un dieu grec passa la porte de mon humble boutique. Quand il me vit un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage et je lui renvoyais.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour. Je cherche ma petite amie. Je voudrais lui faire une surprise pour le déjeuner. » dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

« C'est une très bonne idée, je suis sure qu'elle appréciera.

-J'espère vraiment.

-Je n'en ai aucun doute.

-Dans ce cas... Surprise. » murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le baiser resta chaste cependant, et il fit le tour du comptoir pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Que fais-tu là ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Une surprise pour mon amoureuse, qui a eut une semaine difficile.

-C'est adorable, merci. Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.»

Je posais un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, qui se transforma en quelque chose de plus langoureux.

« Je mourrais d'envie de te voir. Je crois que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. » avoua-t-il avant de reprendre ma bouche.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, je lui annonçais que c'était une bonne nouvelle puisque je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

Il rit légèrement puis me montra le sac qu'il avait amené avec lui. « J'ai prit des pâtes à emporter, ça t'ira ?

-C'est parfait, merci. »

Nous nous installâmes sur mon plan de travail et nous discutâmes tranquillement de nos journées d'hier, de nos soirées, la mienne particulièrement et de notre matinée. Nous parlâmes de nos journées loin de l'autre et j'évitais de dire que j'avais chassé mon père. Evidemment, il se moqua de moi quand je lui racontais ma succession de catastrophes ce matin.

Notre déjeuner fut entrecoupé deux fois par des clients, mais cela ne s'éternisa pas. Le midi était toujours calme. Après la dégustation des meilleurs Pana Cota que je n'avais jamais mangé, je me permis de gouter à mon dessert favori. Les lèvres d'Edward. Notre étreinte devint de plus en plus sensuelle quand une voix, que je ne voulais surtout pas entendre, nous interrompit.

_« Oh._ Ça alors ! Si on me l'avait dit je n'y aurais pas cru ! Ravie de te voir en si charmante compagnie Bella, mais je crois que nous avons à discuter. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plût. On se retrouve le plus tôt possible !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, surtout si vous voulez le teaser de l'OS.

A très vite!

S


	9. Chapter 8: 1 pas en avant, 3 en arrière

**Disclaimer: tout l'univers de Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

Bonsoir à toutes! J'espère que vous allez bien. Après moultes spéculations, voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience!

* * *

**3 Avril 2013, Seattle**

« Victoria ? »

Ma belle-soeur se tenait devant moi, sa chevelure rousse flamboyante contrastant avec le gris des murs de ma boutique. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et une expression profondément choquée sur le visage. Elle avait les traits tirés malgré sa couche de maquillage pour le camoufler.

« Bella. Ravie de te revoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je … Je suis sous le choc. Tu as un petit ami ! C'est fascinant! J'ai hâte que ton frère soit au courant ! » elle ricana et tendit sa main vers Edward « Victoria, belle sœur de Bella, enchantée ... ?

-Edward » répondit-il le plus simplement du monde en serrant sa main.

« Je suis vraiment étonnée. Tout le monde disait que tu n'arrivais pas à garder, ni même à avoir un homme il n'y a pas un mois de ça et là, tu en as un dans les bras. Et quel homme » dit-elle en étirant un sourire félin.

Edward me regarda, légèrement abasourdi et enroula son bras autours de ma taille, prêt à me retenir si je voulais sauter sur elle pour lui arracher les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? redemandais-je

-Discuter de deux, trois trucs avec toi. »

Je levais un sourcil.

« Bon. En ce moment, on loge chez ta grand-mère avec James et …

-Vous attendez quoi pour repartir en Europe ?

-Justement, si tu étais resté jusqu'au bout du repas la dernière fois, tu aurais su qu'on se réinstallait ici.

-Ici ? » je devais être blême. « A Forks ?

-Seattle. »

_Je. Veux. Mourir_.

« Pourquoi ?

-James a trouvé du travail et veut se rapprochez de vous. »

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jour, j'explosais d'un rire hystérique.

« Tu es sérieuse ?

-On ne peut plus.

-Ok. J'en suis ravie pour vous. Merci pour ta visite. C'était sympa, à l'année prochaine.

-J'ai pas fini.

-J'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Je vois ça » dit-elle en posant un regard étrange sur Edward. Je resserrais mon étreinte sur lui. Elle poussa un soupir ironique et marmonna. Je n'essayais même pas de comprendre.

« Ton frère et moi on loge chez ta grand-mère en attendant de trouver un logement décent sur Seattle, mais hier soir, ton père a débarqué.

-Et ?

-Et ? Et Bella ! Pourquoi tu l'as viré de chez toi !

-Parce que ça faisait une semaine qu'il squattait mon salon, et que oui, ça m'arrive, mais j'ai aussi une vie privé. Et ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Je pensais qu'il devait aller chez Rose.

-Elle l'a envoyé paître.

-Et je suppose que tu vas aller la voir, pour lui faire les même reproches ?

-Oh non, je comprends Rose, elle a des enfants, il ne lui en faut pas un troisième pour l'instant. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Et donc, j'ai viré mon père de mon salon. A mon souvenir il y a bien trois chambres d'amis chez ma grand-mère, il peut donc très largement dormir dans une des deux restantes, non ?

-Oui, il pourrait... C'est juste que … C'est assez contraignant. Il a déjà passé une nuit là bas, et non seulement il a passé tout le temps à s'engueuler avec Sulpicia mais en plus, James refuse de me toucher tant que votre père est sous le même toit.

-Sérieusement ? »

Edward pouffa à côté de moi et je comprenais complètement.

« Parce qu'avec ma grand-mère à côté ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-C'est différend, elle est plus ou moins sourde.

-C'est ce qu'elle prétend. Je trouve ça dégoutant.

-Isabella, tu étais à deux doigts de te faire prendre sur ton bureau il n'y a pas cinq minutes !

-Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je parle du fait que vous vous accouplez alors que ma grand-mère est à une dizaine de mètre.

-Elle est sourde ! » s'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Si c'est ce que tu crois. Maintenant, au lieu de parler de ta vie sexuelle étrange, pouvons nous revenir à Charlie ?

-Ah oui. Est-ce qu'il peut revenir chez toi ?

-Certainement pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que. C'est mon choix. De plus, je l'ai déjà supporté une semaine entière, débrouillez vous entre vous.

-Ta vision de la famille est incroyable. On pourrait croire que malgré le soutient qu'ils te donne et tout ce que tu leurs doit tu serais reconnaissante, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es qu'une ingrate. Ce sont tes parents, bon sang !

-Justement ! Ce sont mes parents, pas les tiens. Si James a un problème avec ça, c'est à lui de venir, pas toi. Ca se règle en famille.

-Tu n'as toujours pas digéré nos fiançailles à ce que je vois.

-Ce que je ne digère pas, Victoria, c'est ton culot. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et mis ses mains sur ses hanches :

« James m'avait dit que vous étiez tous unis malgré les conflits qui vous opposent et vos nombreuses disputes entre vous, mais honnêtement, la Bella que j'ai découvert l'autre soir n'est pas la belle-soeur qu'il m'avait décrite. J'ai eu la sensation de faire face à une gamine capricieuse et égocentrique qui cherche toujours à mettre la zizanie dans l'ordre familial. »

On croit rêver.

« Tu as été vile et méchante de parler comme tu l'as fait à James, et même à tes parents. De plus, j'ai personnellement très mal prit le fait que tu juges ma relation avec ton frère. Et Sulpicia aussi. Nous somme tous resté choqués par tant d'arrogance et de mesquinerie de ta part. Tu sais, ta grand mère se soucis fortement de vous, malgré tout, tu ne peux pas le nier. Donc, je suis ici pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive. Surtout depuis ce soir là.»

Je me mit à rire. D'un rire profond, plein de ressentiment, et de lassitude. Puis mon rire s'intensifia, devenant fou rire, incontrôlable. Les larmes en coulaient malgré moi. Victoria me regardait comme si j'étais folle. C'était surement l'impression que je donnais mais l'absurdité de son discours m'avait achevée. Je me calmais, la colère prenant doucement le pas sur l'hilarité.

« Comment oses-tu, Victoria, venir ici, sur mon lieu de travail, me demander des explications sur mon comportement?Pire, sur ma vie ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Ma mère ? Crois moi, j'en ai une et elle me suffit largement. »

Je me rapprochais d'elle.

« Que tu prennes mal le fait que je juge ta relation avec James, soit, c'est ton droit, mais je continuerais toujours à penser que votre couple est une mascarade, une blague plus qu'autre chose. James ne tombe pas amoureux. Il profite, extorque et jette de pauvres salopes dans ton genre. Et tu m'as l'air d'être le même genre d'imposteur que mon frère. Soit. Rien n'empêche que je refuse de t'accepter dans ma famille, qui n'a pas besoin de compter une pétasse dans ses rangs.

-Je te permet pas de me parler comme ça.

-Et je ne te demande pas l'autorisation. Je suis grande, majeure, vaccinée et indépendante. Je prend mes décisions seules, après réflexion ou non, et je dis ce que je pense. Toujours. »

Elle grogna. Edward tenta d'intervenir :

« Bella, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de régler tes comptes avec elle. Pas comme ça.

Je me tournais vers lui « Et comment tu veux que je le fasse ? Quand sera le bon moment, hum ? » Nous nous fixâmes un moment.

-Ok. » abdiqua-t-il « Mais si vous vous battez, allez dehors, tu le regretteras plus tard. »

Je lui souris et me retournais vers ma belle-soeur dont les yeux lançaient à présent des éclairs.

« Tu diras à ma grand-mère que tu semble tant apprécier, surtout pour son argent, je suppose, que je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, ni de son avis et encore moins de ses conseils. Quand à mes soit disantes dettes, elles se portent très bien, et je n'ai jamais, je dis bien jamais, demandé l'aide de mes parents ou de quiconque dans ma famille au niveau financier. Je me suis débrouillée seule, et j'ai fait cet ''achat insensé'' par moi même. Je ne suis redevable de personne.

-Ton père sera ravi d'entendre ça. Tu crains, et tu n'as aucune dignité.

-Ok, je vais mettre les choses au clair avec toi, petite conne. Premièrement, mon père est au courant de beaucoup de chose, vu qu'il est resté une semaine complète chez moi. Et mon père sait très bien comment je te considère et comment je considère ta relation avec mon frère. Mon frère qui est encore le seul imbécile de la famille avec m grand-mère qui n'a pas encore compris que peu importe ce qu'il pense de moi, ça me passe au dessus de la tête. Et que jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourra contrôler ma façon de penser.

-C'est ce que tu penses. Ta grand mère au contraire !

-Ca suffit ! Ta gueule. Laisse moi finir. Ma grand-mère, en ce moment, est le cadet de mes soucis. Tu veux que je te dise ! J'ai honte d'être sa petite fille quand elle se comporte comme la vieille peau qu'elle sait être ! Et j'ai envie de vomir quand je vois comment James est devenu à cause d'elle ! Parce que, crois moi que je ne suis pas celle qui est manipulée, mais bien mon frère. C'est lui qu'elle a sous son joug. Preuve en est, tu ne jures plus que par elle et lui aussi, depuis toujours. Alors quand il se comporte comme un tel toutou, qu'il est une pauvre marionnette dans les mains de ma grand mère, j'ai envie de renier mon lien avec lui ! Quand je vois vos manigances affreuses j'ai envie de changer de nom, Victoria. Tu tiens absolument à faire partie de cette famille ? Soit, tant mieux pour toi. Mais pour moi, tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'une petite arriviste attirée par le compte en banque mafieux de mon frangins. Ses magouilles le regardent, je m'en fou. Mais c'est mon frère malgré tout, et j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux sur lui autant que j'ai le droit et le devoir de le défendre. Et surtout quand je vois qu'il n'arrive qu'à tirer des petites putes dans ton genre. »

Elle s'offusqua et devint rouge alors que j'étais à bout de souffle.

« Comment oses-tu ?

-C'est simple. J'ai plus de couilles que mon frère. »

Elle hoqueta de stupeur.

Je m'approchais d'elle alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre et d'analyser ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Alors tu sais quoi, tant que vous essayerais TOUS de vous mêler de mes affaires, personnelles ou professionnelles, je ferais de même. Tant qu'aucun de vous, que ce soit toi, mon frère, mes parents ou ma grand-mère, n'aura compris la leçon, je viendrais vous remettre les idées en place comme je viens de le faire avec toi, et comment je l'ai fait avec mon père hier soir. Vous avez les cartes en main. Maintenant, je te prierais de bien vouloir sortir de mon magasin et de ne plus y remettre les pieds tant que je ne t'y ai pas invité. »

Elle eut un geste nerveux, remettant ses cheveux en place, avant d'avancer menaçante sur ses stilletos. Elle me dominait largement, de sa stature élancé et fine. On aurait dit un fauve, prête à sauter sur sa proie. Elle était lionne mais je pouvais être une hyène.

« Si tu crois que je vais céder à tes petits caprices de princesse. Tu regretteras tes propos, le jour où ton frère héritera de tout ce que Sulpicia a à donner, et que je serais sa femme. Tu pleureras en nous regardant vivre heureux et dans la richesse alors que tu crouleras sous les dettes dues à ta librairie minable et que tout les hommes te fuiront. Tu finiras seule et misérable et je rirais de te voir si pathétique. Bonne journée _Isabella_. » dit-elle avant de tourner les talons. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et je lui levais mon majeur en lui disant « Va te faire foutre. »

Elle sortie de la boutique en claquant la porte et faisant trembler les murs.

« Quelle …. Quel … MAIS QUEL CULOT ! MERDE ! » Je donnais un coup de poing dans le comptoir, à défaut de l'avoir fait sur ma stupide belle-soeur. Elle savait se battre, au moins, je pouvais lui reconnaître ça.

Edward était toujours immobile, le regard bloqué sur la porte. Je claquais les doigts devant ses yeux.

« Eh oh ! T'es toujours là ? »

Il sembla revenir à la vie. Et me regarda, comme si j'étais dangereuse.

« Je ne vais pas t'attaquer, tu peux approcher

-Dommage alors. » dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille pour me donner un baiser passionné qui attisa mon désir de lui, déjà puissant. Il stoppa le baiser et plongea son visage dans mon cou pour picorer ma peau de baisers humides.

« Edward » gémissais-je en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière.

Il se colla un peu plus contre moi. Je sentais sa virilité plus qu'éveillée sur mon ventre. Un gémissement plus intense sorti de ma bouche involontairement. Il grogna et commença à se frotter contre moi.

« Putain Bella, tu me tues. »

« Non » J'agrippais ses cheveux et l'attirait vers moi pour prendre ses lèvres. Je passais le barrage de ses dents facilement et ma langue alla trouver la sienne pour entamer un tango enflammé. « Je te préfère vivant. » dis-je en mettant fin au baiser.

« On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant

-Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie. » Nous étions haletants, et nous avions chacun terriblement besoin l'un de l'autre mais n'importe qui pouvait rentrer dans la librairie et nous surprendre, et surtout, Edward ne devrait pas tarder à retourner travailler. Nous avions conscience que ce n'étais absolument pas le moment. Nous stoppâmes alors notre échange fiévreux pour quelque chose de plus doux.

Je posais ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il me serrait contre le lui. Le doux son de son cœur résonnant dans mon esprit m'apaisait. Il embrassa mon crâne et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Ma Bella »

Je souriais contre son torse.

« Je t'aime » murmurais-je

« Je t'aime aussi. Tellement. » répondit-il

J'étais la personne la plus heureuse du monde, juste à cet instant précis.

« Donc... C'était la fameuse Victoria.

Je redescendis de mon nuage aussi vite que je l'avais atteint. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la remettait sur le tapis ? Je soupirais mais ne répondis pas.

« Tu as été vachement virulente

-Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait.

-Tu es sure ? »

je m'écartais de lui, pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Tu es sérieux, là ? » Il n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir quoi répondre.

« Disons que … je ne te connaissais pas aussi … acerbe ? » je haussais les épaules.

« Et alors ? Elle le méritait. Elle est … immonde cette femme.

-C'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu. »

J'ouvrais de grands yeux, choquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Tu peux répéter ?

-Immonde ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé. Je veux dire, elle est venue défendre son couple. Et son honneur aussi, je suppose. Je ne dis pas qu'elle a été gentille et qu'elle a raison mais...

-Bien sur que si ! »

Je le repoussais et croisais mes bras, toujours sous le choc de ses paroles.

« En disant ça, tu lui donne raison.

-Non, je te donne mon point de vue. Et je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais tort non plus !

-Tu. Lui. Donne. Raison. » assenais-je « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu gâches ce moment, pour elle ?

-Je ne …

-Oh que oui, tu le fais ! Tu viens juste de ruiner un moment parfait pour parler de ma belle-soeur. Et prendre sa défense par dessus le marché ! »

Il soupira et je faisais les cent pas.

« Je ne prends pas sa défense, Bella !

-Je ne comprend pas. Je pensais que tu devais me défendre ou quelque chose comme ça. Je veux dire, n'es-tu pas censé être de mon côté ? Tu sais avec ce truc, dans un couple, le soutient mutuel ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Je ne sais pas trop quand mais on avait commencé à crier. Mais j'étais trop abasourdie pour réfléchir correctement à ce que je disais, ou à comment je le disais.

Edward me regardait tourner devant lui en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Bella, calme toi. » Je ricanais alors qu'il haussait le ton pour me parler.

« Me calmer ? » demandais-je, ma voix virant dans les aigus. « Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Elle vient jusque chez moi m'insulter et me mettre plus bas que terre, et tu veux que je reste calme. Tu ne veux pas que je l'invite à boire le thé non plus ? Parce que, honnêtement, là, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller crever les pneus de sa voiture avec mon coupe papier. Et ses yeux par la même occasion. »

« Mais bordel, arrêtes de hurler ! » cria-t-il « Tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je veux te dire ! Tu montes sur tes grands chevaux !

-De mieux en mieux ! C'est de ma faute maintenant ? Ose dire que tu ne m'a pas contredite !

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je lui donne raison, putain ! Arrêtes ! Mais arrêtes de délirer ! » s'emporta-t-il

J'enrageais.

« Je délire ? Je suis celle qui délire ? NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! Traite moi de folle tant qu'à faire, au point où tu en es. »

«MAIS ARRETE DE HURLER ET DE DEFORMER MES PROPOS ! Je dis juste que tu as été peut être TROP acide pour ce qu'elle t'a dit !

-Ben voyons !

-C'est impossible de te parler ! C'est incroyable !» Il s'arrachait les cheveux.

« Ce qui est incroyable, c'est que tu ne me soutiens pas là où j'ai besoin de toi ! En me donnant tort tu lui donnes foutrement raison Edward!A elle, à James et à ma grand-mère!En disant que j'ai mal fait, mal agis tu te place contre moi !

-Mais c'est complètement faux !

-ET CONTRE MOI C'EST DANS LEUR CAMP EDWARD ! » criais-je, les larmes de larges coulants sur mon visage.

-Bella, je ne suis pas contre toi ! » essaya-t-il de me calmer

-Pourtant c'est que tu dis ! Ce que tu fais ! »

Il essaya de s'approcher de moi. Je reculais.

« Tu ne comprends pas !

-Alors explique moi ! »

« En faisant ça, en me disait être en tort, tu te place dans leur camp, avec eux. Je pensais... Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu pourrais me faire ça. Tu... Tu … Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai pleinement confiance. En qui j'avais pleinement confiance pour ne jamais me faire ça. Pour toujours me soutenir. A croire que j'avais foutrement tort, encore une fois. »

Je pleurais encore. De déception cette fois.

« Je te soutiens Bella. » dit Edward doucement

« Non ! Non !Ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'ai !

-Tu deviens folle B. Calme toi putain ! Respire... Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu t'énerves à ce point ! Tu ne me laisses même pas parler ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en placer une ! Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais tord sur le fond, juste, peut-être, sur la forme.

-Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bella...

-Laisse moi. »

Il hoqueta. Son regard montrait que je l'avais bien plus blessé avec cette phrase qu'avec mes accusations. Mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais qu'il me laisse seule. Je me sentais tellement trahie.

« Tu me met dehors ? Tu ne veux plus de … de moi ?

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Mais si tu juges que je suis trop folle pour toi... trop méchante... trop hystérique, alors laisse moi. »

J'essuyais nerveusement les larmes de rage qui coulaient sur mes joues.

« Je ne comprend pas Bella. En fait je ne TE comprend pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir ma Bella devant moi.

-Evidemment ! Je n'ai plus 20 ans Edward, je ne suis plus stupidement naïve, encore moins inoffensive ! J'ai changé, j'ai évolué, muri ! Et toi aussi ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais rester figer dans mes 19 ans pour l'éternité, c'est ça ?

-Là, tu t'es carrément transformée ! Tu as été méchante B, envers Victoria passe encore, mais ton frère ...Putain ! C'est ta famille putain, je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu faire un effort ! »

De rage je jetais un bouquin à l'autre bout du magasin, à défaut de le lancer sur lui.

« FAIRE UN EFFORT ? MA FAMILLE ! Putain ! Alice est plus de ma famille que cette salope!James a eut 17 copines ces 8 dernières années, donc 5 plus ou moins fiancées ! Tu vas me dire qu'elle sont toutes mes sœurs c'est ça ?Qu'elles sont de ma famille ? »je crachais le dernier mot avant de me mettre à hurler, hors de moi « ET TU AS AU MOINS ECOUTE CE QUE JE DISAIS OU TU MATAIS SON DECOLLETE A CETTE SALOPE ?»

J'étais purement sortie de mes gonds. Toute la colère, la rage enfouie et accumulée en moi depuis des années, à cause de ma famille, mais aussi toute la peine causée par Edward il y a quelque temps ressortait. Et ça tombait sur lui, aujourd'hui. Tant pis, fallait pas me chercher.

Je savais que ma réaction était inappropriée et surtout qu'il n'était pas responsable, de tout. Mais le fait qu'il m'accuse, qu'il les défende de cette façon me retournait l'estomac.

« Je n'ai pas ta chance Edward. Je n'ai pas une famille unie, aimante, avec des parents soudés et amoureux. Putain, tu es même proche de tes tantes alors que je ne sais même pas si les miennes sont encore en vie !

-Tu es jalouse ?

-Comment ne pas l'être ? Ta famille est putain de parfaite à côté de la mienne !

-J'hallucine ! Tu es en plein délire là ! Penses-tu au moins à ton père et à Rose ? A tes neveux ? Même à ta mère !

-Ne te méprend pas ! Je les aime de tout mon cœur ! Je les aime tous ! Même James et c'est pour ça que je suis aussi dure avec lui ! Parce que voir ce qu'il fait de sa vie me rend malade.

-Mais ce sont ses choix !

-Et ils sont mauvais!Et ils détruisent notre équilibre familial déjà fragile ! Regarde, il a suffit qu'il ramène Victoria pour que notre famille explose.

-Il est adulte, Bella.

-Est-ce que ça a toujours empêché de faire des erreurs ? Il n'est pas pour autant mature ! Il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait. Mes parents se sont saigné pour qu'il fasse les études qu'il a voulu et maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il fait ? Il passe son temps à voyager et à sauter tout ce qui passe sous sa main ! Il détruit tout ce pour quoi mes parents ce sont battu pour lui offrir ! Et ensuite, il vient nous donner des leçons ! Et tu trouves que je suis dure avec lui !

-Tu es dure avec tout le monde Bella ! Tes parents, ta sœur, ta grand-mère ! Même moi ! J'ai l'impression que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur pour toi !

-NON ! Si il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui je serais prête à tout accepter, c'est toi ! Je pourrais tout faire !

-Alors change, putain ! Ne soit ce monstre qui jette tout son venin sur les autres ! Ca fait vingts minutes que tu me prends la tête parce que j'ai fait UNE PUTAIN DE REMARQUE ! Tu t'emportes pour un rien ! Je sais pas moi ! Putain, t'as même foutue ton père à la porte au moment où il avait besoin de toi ! Tu es … t'es... complètement différente ! »

« Je...chan... changer ? » Je bégayais, abasourdie. Surprise. Perdue. Blessée.

Et je le regardais, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

Nous restâmes un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise.

« Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. »

Je relevais la tête vers lui.

« Je vais te laisser. Tu es n'es plus... tu n'es plus la Bella que j'ai connu. Tu n'es pas … tu n'es pas comme ça normalement. Tu es franche, oui, protectrice oui, mais pas … aussi vile. Clairement pas celle que j'aime. Si tu la retrouve, reviens me voir, mais en attendant, il vaut mieux que tu sois seule. »

Je m'étais figée.

Il vint récupérer sa veste près du comptoir où j'étais. Il me frôla mais je ne bougeais pas.

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi, attendant surement un réaction. Seules les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, abondamment.

Il avança doucement vers la porte, retourna l'écriteau, indiquant que le magasin était désormais fermé, ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Lorsque la porte claqua, je m'effondrais sur le sol, hurlant ma douleur. Comment tout avait pu changer en quelques minutes ? Comment … comment j'avais pu passer d'un état de bonheur pur à la catatonie la plus totale ?

Comment … ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

* * *

_J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route! N'oubliez pas, si vous voulez tuer/torturer l'auteur, soit, mais il n'y aura personne pour écrire à sa place!_

_Je pense vous poster le prochains chapitre en fin de semaine. _

_En attendant, je travaille toujours sur l'outake surprise! _

_Bonne vacances pour celles qui ont cette chance et bon courage aux autres! _

_A très vite, _

_S_


	10. Chapter 9: De meilleurs jours?

**Tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour m'amuser avec les personnages. **

Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit, selon l'heure. Tout le monde va bien?

Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos gentils messages (et vos menaces aussi) de la dernière fois, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous poster le neuvième chapitre, qui est un chapitre court mais essentiel pour comprendre pas mal de choses, et notamment ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Belle et ses relations avec sa famille. On se retrouve très vite.

**°0°**

* * *

J'étais dans un état de catatonie complète. La douleur étant principalement ce qui me maintenait éveillée. Sinon, je me serais endormie pour ne plus rien sentir, et donc devenir vide. Je savais que j'avais mal. Je savais que j'était vivante. Cependant, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être dans la réalité. J'étais complètement à part, enfermée dans ma douleur. Le monde extérieur m'importait peu. Je repassais sans cesse la scène de notre dispute. De notre rupture.

Je voulais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment nous avions pu en arriver à ce point de non retour. _Ah quelle ironie._

Nous étions pourtant bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il parlemente sur ma façon d'agir avec ma famille. Je pouvais comprendre son point de vue, mais j'étais si blessée que je n'essayais même pas.

J'étais brisée. Mon cœur était redevenue cette plaie béante qui s'était ouverte lorsque j'avais compris, il y a quelque temps que nous ne nous reverrions plus. Jusqu'à il y a deux mois et demi.

Nous avions eu seulement deux mois et demi avant de nous déchirer à nouveau.

Mais tout s'était passé si vite. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais la sensation que ça avait duré des années. Peut être parce qu'avec Edward tout est plus intense. Ca l'a toujours été. De nos plus simple baisers aux disputes. Aux ruptures.

Nous vivions dans la passion la plus pure et la plus complète. Il n'y avait jamais de demi mesure. Nous nous donnions entièrement, nous arrachions le cœur quand l'un ou l'autre partait. Nous planions sur notre relation vivant presque d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Quand l'autre était là, le reste n'était pas nécessaire. Futile. Et lorsqu'il partait, alors tout devenait sujet à souvenir, à douleur, parce que tout nous rappel l'autre. Un mot, un livre, un endroit. Tout est marqué par sa présence, comme un fantôme hantant sa moitié resté sur Terre. Et chaque objet, chaque parole est une tourmente, le déclencheur potentiel d'une valse émotionnelle violente. Le tout finissant, pour ma part, par des pleurs incessants, épuisants et destructeurs.

J'était détruite. C'était exactement le terme qui convenait. J'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie autant que d'oxygène, pourtant il était parti.

Il m'avait dit qu'il resterait. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne repartirait plus. Il avait menti.

Je ne savais absolument pas dans quoi me je me lançais lorsque j'avais repris ma relation avec lui, je savais juste que je le voulais lui, entièrement, simplement. Et là, il était parti encore une fois, et cette fois je n'étais pas sure de m'en remettre.

Lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte de la boutique, je m'étais effondrée sur le sol, de façon pathétique pour pleurer de tout mon saoul. J'avais du rester la quelques heures puisque ce fut Angela qui me trouva, alors qu'il faisait déjà très sombre.

« Bella ? Bella tu es là ? »

Je l'entendis refermer la porte et me chercher dans les rayons.

-Bella ? Pourquoi la boutique est dite fermée alors que la porte est déverrouillée ? »

Elle insista

« BELLA ! »

Je compris qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Je voulu alors lui crier que j'étais là, quelques part derrière le comptoir, mais le seul son qui sorti de ma bouche fut un gémissement atroce.

Je l'entendis revenir vers moi, et me trouver. Elle s'agenouilla de suite devant moi.

« Bon dieu Bee ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es fait braquée ? Agressée ? Répond moi ! » elle me secoua

« Il est parti. » dis-je lamentablement en refondant en larmes.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et se détendis légèrement, comprenant surement que je n'étais pas en danger physique.

« Qui donc, mon coeur? »

« Ed...Edward. » le trou dans ma poitrine se mit a bruler plus intensément lorsque je prononçais son prénom. Je reniflais voulant lui crier qu'il était reparti, encore une fois, comme toujours, je voulais hurler ma peine mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche autres que ces stupides sanglots.

« C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je tentais de contrôler ma voix pendant que je lui racontais la descente aux enfers, entre sanglots et reniflements intempestifs, coupant mon récit.

« Victoria est venue, on s'est disputées. Edward était là, il a tout vu, tout entendu. Il m'a dit que je savais bien me défendre mais qu'il pensait que je n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça. Il a dit qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas, que d'habitude, je n'étais pas si méchante... On s'est engueulé violemment ensuite. Je lui est dit que si il n'était pas d'accord avec moi, alors c'est qu'il était d'accord avec eux. Et qu'il était contre moi. Alors... Il a dit... Que je n'étais pas la Bella qu'il aimait. Et il est parti ! »

Je fini mon discours en pleurant de plus belle.

« Quelle pute !

-Qui ça Edward ? » demandais-je en gloussant à travers mes larmes.

« Mais non ! Victoria ! »

Je riais un peu plus. Il n'y avait qu'Angela pour me faire rire alors que j'étais au plus mal. Elle me berça contre elle un peu plus.

« Ma petite Bee. Si fragile au fond. Je comprend que tu ai réagis comme ça. Il t'a jugé alors que tu avais confiance en lui. »

Je levais les yeux vers elle, toujours plongées dans l'obscurité de la boutique. Elle me sourit d'une façon rassurante et maternelle. Angie était faite pour être mère. Elle allait être parfaite dans ce rôle, elle était née pour ça. Elle me serra un peu plus contre son cœur et déposa un baiser rempli de chaleur et de douceur dans mes cheveux.

« Mon coeur, je pense que vous avez tout les deux sur-réagis. Il n'avait certainement pas à te juger comme il l'a fait, c'est sur, mais maintenant, je pense qu'il ne le voulais pas. Où s'il l'a fait ce n'était pas intentionnel. Il faudrait que vous vous expliquiez. Si tu as réagis comme je te connais, tu as dû monter sur tes grands cheveux sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer correctement. »

En l'écoutant, je me rendais compte de nos erreurs, et des miennes surtout. J'avais réagis violemment encore une fois.

« Je comprend que tu l'ai fait, ma Bee, avec la visite de victoria, et tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta famille ces derniers temps. Tu étais comme une bombe à retardement. Et malheureusement c'est avec lui que ça a éclaté. »

Mes larmes s'étaient taries à écouter sa douce voix me réconforter et faire le point pour moi. Je restais attentive à ses mots, calant ma respiration sur la sienne, sereine. Sa main passait dans mes cheveux comme une caresse encourageante. Elle continua.

« D'après ce que vous m'avez tous dit de vous deux, quand vous étiez ados , vous avez eu une relation spéciale, avec un lien très fort, vraiment dépendants l'un de l'autre. Et d'après ce que tu me disais encore l'autre jour et l'étincelle qu'il y avait dans tes grands yeux, c'était et c'est toujours le cas. Tu as besoin de lui comme il a besoin de toi. Tu as besoin de son soutient, de son amour, et le fait qu'il puisse penser du mal de toi t'as blessé plus que nécessaire. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques instants, surement pour me laisser réfléchir sur ses paroles. Elle reprit ensuite, toujours doucement.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'entier Bee, tu ne vis jamais les choses à moitié, et là, tu t'es jetée a corps perdu dans cette relation sans savoir où ça allait réellement mener. Je suis sure, qu'en plus de vous sauter dessus comme des sauvages, vous avez à peine prit le temps de bien parler de vous ?

-On a pas mal discuté, mais peut être pas de l'essentiel, c'est vrai » avouais-je à demi mot.

Elle continua ses caresses dans mes cheveux, et chantonna doucement avant de se remettre à parler dans le noir.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire mon coeur, tu vas monter chez toi, prendre un bon bain, et te mettre au chaud parce que tu es frigorifiée. Ensuite, tu vas réfléchir et même mettre sur papier tout ce que tu aurais voulu lui dire calmement. Tout ce que tu ressens, tout ce que tu lui reproche. Puis tu vas réfléchir à pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça, ok ? »

J'hochais la tête, toujours contre elle.

« Ensuite, demain soir, Alice et moi on viendras passer la soirée avec toi. J'apporterais un bon film d'action et des pizzas. Pour le reste de la semaine, on s'arrangera pour que tu ne sois pas seule trop souvent, sinon ça fera comme d'habitude, et je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cette catatonie là, c'est compris ? Puis, la semaine prochaine, tu viendras à la maison parce qu'on organise un diner avec Alice et Jazz.

-Non, Angie, je vais encore tenir la chandelle et ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour m'afficher votre bonheur conjugal à la figure.

-On a invité un collègue de Ben. Il veut nous le présenter. Et il pensait qu'il te plairait. Enfin, selon Ben, il serait ton style.

-Vous voulez me caser avec le collègue de Ben ? » m'étranglais-je. Comme si c'était le moment !

« Non ! J'avoue c'était l'idée première, mais c'était avant que je te vois mercredi, avant que tu me dise que tu étais amoureuse. Mais on ne va pas annuler son invitation. Alors vous venez, tout les deux, comme nos amis. Il compte pour Ben apparemment, ils sont très amis. Il veut absolument qu'on le rencontre.

-Tu ne le connais pas ?

-Non, mais Ben en parle souvent et j'ai toute confiance en lui. Tu viendras ?

-Je ne sais pas Angie...

-Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. »

Je me relevais, et l'aidais à faire de même. Je retins une grimace. Passer tout l'après-midi roulée en boule derrière un comptoir et sur du carrelage n'était pas très confortable, j'étais toute ankylosée.

Elle me fit face et me prit par les épaule. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, je voyais très bien ses yeux briller.

« Et tu vas faire quoi si tu ne viens pas ? Pleurer sur ton sors seule dans ton appartement ? Sortir te saouler ? Manger du chocolat à en vomir ? Travailler comme une dingue ? Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite Bee, tu as besoin de te changer les idée. Alors, tu viens à cette soirée. Ce sera un simple diner entre amis. Pas grand chose. Tu n'amènes rien à part ton sourire. »

J'acceptais en soupirant. De toutes façons je n'avais pas le choix. Mais je ne me plaignais pas, parce que je savais qu'elle avait raison. J'avais les meilleurs amis du monde et Angie en faisait vraiment partie.

Après ça, elle m'aida à fermer correctement la boutique, puis nous montâmes dans mon appartement. Je lui offris un thé, ,et nous parlâmes de sa grossesse. Elle rayonnait quand elle en parlait. Elle était faite pour devenir une maman. Même si Ben serait plus un papa-copain pour cet enfant, Angela serait une maman géniale, autoritaire mais adorable, avec de l'amour à revendre.

Ayant grandis dans une famille très croyante, avec un père pasteur, elle n'avait pas reçu autant d'amour et de tendresse qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Son père était un homme dur, plongé dans son travail et dans sa foi. La mère d'Angie était quelqu'un d'effacé, de timide, l'ombre de son père. Elle se contentait de le suivre, d'être 'la femme du pasteur'. Elle avait élevé ses enfants dans l'optique d'en faire de bons chrétiens et pas plus. Alors oui, Angela et ses deux frères (des jumeaux, de 34 ans aujourd'hui) avaient des valeurs, mais l'attitude de leurs parents à leur égard les avait dégouté de la foi. Ils leur en voulaient de les avoir fait grandir dans une église, dans un climat froid sans chaleur et sans tendresse. Aujourd'hui, Angela se rattrapait en donnant tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'elle a à ses élèves qui l'adorent, à Ben, qui est fou d'elle, à nous, ses amis, qui remercions chaque jour le ciel de l'avoir mise sur notre route, et à ce futur bébé, qui sera le plus chanceux d'avoir une telle mère.

Après ça, elle n'essaya pas de revenir sur le sujet ''Edward'', elle savait que ça ne servait à rien. Alors nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Puis elle fini par partir.

« Viens Bella, fais pas ta tête de mule. Ca te fera du bien. » Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, et me serra une dernière fois contre elle, toujours comme une maman l'aurait fait.

**Ayo-Better Days**

Lorsque l'appartement tomba dans le silence, j'allais me coucher directement, m'enroulant dans ma couette, dans le noir le plus complet, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller qui portait encore l'odeur d'Edward.

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit.

Je ne pleurais pas non plus.

Je n'ai cependant pas cessé de me passer notre dispute dans mon esprit. J'essayais de l'analyser, de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, de comprendre son point de vue. Je le voulais. Je voulais trouver la faille qui avait fait que tout avait explosé.

Au petit matin, j'en avais conclu plusieurs chose essentielles. Ni lui, ni moi n'avions raison dans nos réaction. Et ni lui, ni moi n'avions non plus la même vision de la famille. Et j'avais aussi comprit qu'il avait fait la seul erreur que j'aurais pu jamais lui reprocher: me juger.

Cependant, je pouvais comprendre. Il n'avais jamais vécu de situation similaire. Sa famille était soudée. Une vraie famille de conte de fée. Alors que la mienne ressemblait à une famille de comédie tragique.

Je pouvais aussi comprendre qu'il me trouve différente. Parce que je l'étais. J'avais changée je le savais.

J'étais devenue quelqu'un de plus dure, envers les autres et envers moi-même. Je ne supportais plus que l'on juge ma vie, que l'on qualifie mes actes de médiocre et mon être de mauvais. J'en avais marre d'être ce que j'avais toujours été aux yeux de ma famille.

J'étais à présent plus cynique, plus noire dans ma vision des choses. J'avais du mal à accepter un compliment,

Avant, j'avais du mal mais plus par timidité. Avant, j'étais quelqu'un de timide, de naïf, voir de candide et idéaliste. J'avais perdu tout ça lorsque j'avais perdu Edward, petit à petit.

Il m'avait aimé quand j'étais jeune, gentille et naïve. Et si à l'époque déjà mes relations familiales étaient tendues, elles n'étaient pas aussi proches de la rupture qu'aujourd'hui.

Au début de notre relation, tout était différent. J'avais du mal à parler avec mon père, il était présent, seulement physiquement, silencieux et travaillait quand même beaucoup. Il était à l'époque dans l'ombre de ma mère qui a toujours été plus excentrique, plus visible. A cette époque, j'étais encore proche d' ès proche même. Nous étions comme deux amies. Nous n'avons jamais eu de vraie relation mère-fille comme il faudrait mais ça m'allait. Je lui confiais quasiment tout, elle me conseillait et m'écoutait sans jugement, différemment d'aujourd'hui.

Rose, venait de partir de la maison pour la faculté de gestion et vivre avec Emmett. Nous n'avions quasiment pas de contact sauf par le biais de Renée qui s'efforçait de donner des nouvelles de l'une à l'autre, bien qu'elle n'en demande pas.

Quant à James, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'était plus à la maison et que j'avais cessé d'essayer d'avoir un quelconque lien avec lui. Il ne daignait rentrer que très rarement, un à deux fois par an, maximum. Mais petits, nous étions avec Rose comme les doigts de la main. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Jusqu'à ce que nous grandissions.

Ma grand-mère, elle, était déjà aussi aigrie et mauvaise qu'aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas changé, elle avait toujours été comme ça, et la seule évolution qu'on avait pu observer dans son comportement, c'est que c'était de pire en pire. Plus elle prenait de ride, plus elle devenait méchante. Elle détestait vieillir. Elle detestait ne plus avoir le contrôle sur elle même qu'elle avait pu avoir avant, et elle nous le faisait payer. On se devait d'être le meilleur dans nos actes, être et donner le meilleur de nous même comme elle l'avait fait, et elle ne supportait pas de voir que nous agissions différemment, sauf James.

A cette époque, je n'aurais jamais oser me rebeller face à cette famille. Aussi déséquilibrée qu'elle était, j'y tenais. Je croyais que cette distance entre la plupart des membres faisant justement notre équilibre. Et je souhaitais le maintenir.

J'aurais tout fait pour mes parents et ma sœur à cette époque. Moins pour James. Mais je leur étais quasiment entièrement dévouée à tous. Comme une bonne petite fille idéaliste.

Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Rose et mon père sont les membres de ma famille dont je suis le plus proche. Ma mère est devenue une étrangère. Je ne la comprenais plus et elle ne connaissait plus rien de ma vie

Je ne passe pas une semaine sans voir rosalie et Emmett ainsi que leurs enfants, que j'aime autant que si ils étaient les miens. Je suis la marraine de Ethan, le second, mais je ne fais pas de distinction. Ils sont mes petits trésors.

Charlie m'appelle au minimum une fois par semaine, pour prendre des nouvelles, pour me raconter son travail. Et nous déjeunons ensemble dès que possible. Même si nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, mon père est l'homme sur qui je compte le plus.

James était devenu un étranger au même titre que toutes les filles qu'ils ramenaient, qui n'étaient que de simples filles de passage. Il l'était encore plus maintenant qu'il était fiancé à une créature prônant des valeurs contraires à celles qui lui avaient été apprises. Argent, pouvoir, individualité et non respect, entraide et amour.

Et ma grand mère avait entamée sa course dans le concours de la femme la plus perfide des Etats-Unis. Son chemin vers la cruauté de plus en plus visible au cours des années. Elle me faisait penser à la vilaine sorcière des contes de fées. Celle qui déteste les autres parce qu'elle sont plus jeunes, plus belles et qu'elles reçoivent de l'amour, qu'elle n'a plus depuis que son mari est mort.

Eux, autant que moi avions changé. Je le reconnais.

J'avais changée, grandie, évoluée, mûrie, modifié ma façon de voir les choses, de les dire. J'étais plus réaliste, moins idéaliste, moins romantique. J'ai vécu de nouvelles choses qui m'ont transformée. J'ai connu des joies, des déceptions, des victoires comme des défaites, j'ai combattu pour mes idées, pour mes rêves comme j'ai baissé les bras pour d'autres. Toutes ces expériences au cours des huit dernières années m'ont transformée, notamment dans ma façon de percevoir les critiques et d'y répondre.

Non, je ne suis plus la même, j'ai dix ans de plus.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil se montrèrent, transperçants les lourds nuages gris, je décidais de me lever. J'étais courbaturée par ma journée et ma nuit blanche. En jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil, je vis qu'il était encore tôt, près de sept heure.

Douloureusement, je me plaçais devant le miroir. J'enlevais mes vêtements pour ne rester qu'en sous vêtements. Il faisait froid, mon corps fatigué était parcouru de frisson mais je n'y pensais pas.

Parce que si mon attitude, et mon esprit avaient changés, mon corps aussi.

Plus jeune, j'étais fine, avec des formes certes, mais fine malgré tout. Avec le temps, le stress, les études, le travail, j'avais perdu cette finesse. J'avais pris du poids. Mes hanches étaient plus larges, comme celles d'une mère, à ceci prêt que je n'avais pas eu d'enfant, et qu'à ce rythme, je ne risquais pas d'en avoir avant un bon moment. Mon ventre n'est plus plat, ni ferme comme il l'avait été. Moi poitrine avait grossi également, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal, devenant proportionnelle au reste de mon corps. J'avais de jolies jambes selon Alice, Angela et même Edward, mais je ne les trouvais pas exceptionnelles. Alice disait qu'elles étaient interminables, et fines, et qu'elle rêvait d'avoir les mêmes. Mais, elles sont lourdes, comme si elles étaient lassées de me porter. Mes bras, étaient plus musclés qu'avant, à force de porter des cartons et des livres toute la journée.

Lorsque mon regard se porta sur mon visage, ce qui me parut flagrant fut mon âge. Pour la première fois, je pris conscience d'avoir réellement vieilli. Et surtout, je prit conscience de qui j'étais vraiment.

Mon front était barré de quelques rides d'expression plutôt marquées, montrant que j'étais souvent contrariée ou concentrée, sérieuse. Mes yeux étaient grands-gros- inexpressifs, entourés de cernes, signes de ma nuit blanche. Mes pommettes étaient plus saillantes que lorsque j'étais jeune, mes joues plus creuses j'avais clairement perdu mes rondeurs de jeunesse, rentrant définitivement dans l'âge adulte. Mes lèvres étaient striées de gerçures, victimes de mes incessants mordillements signes de ma nervosité.

Mes cheveux avaient pendant longtemps été ce que je préférais chez moi, refusant de les couper. Ils m'arrivaient à la taille. Alice me disait souvent que ça faisait enfantin. Ils n'étaient plus aussi beau qu'avant, secs, un peu abimés aux pointes, les boucles désordonnées.

J'avais changé c'était certain. Mais pas définitif. J'allais continuer sur cette voie. Et de cette femme presque aigrie que j'étais devenue, j'allais devenir ce que je voulais être.

Il était temps de réparer les erreurs du passé, celles qui m'avaient transformée. Ma famille, mes soucis et ma solitude avaient trop influencé la personne que j'étais. Je voulais redevenir cette amie présente et souriante, cette sœur disponible et accueillante, cette fille prodigue. Cette femme capable d'aimer et d'être aimée, de rire et de sourire, de s'amuser et d'amuser.

Je devais faire une concession entre être une adolescente souriante et enjouée et une femme, mûre et responsable.

J'allais changer. Vraiment. Pour moi. Pour les autres. Pour Edward. Mais surtout, pour moi.

**°0°**

* * *

_Voilà, voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. _

_Si j'ai autant de réactions que la dernière fois, il est très probable que le prochain chapitre arrive dans le weekend. _

_Profitez de vos weekend, de vos vacances ou de vos jours de travail ^^_

_A très vite, plein de bisous _

_S_


	11. Chapter 10: Couper court

**Tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour m'amuser un peu.**

Hey! Bonjour à toutes! Chose promise, chose due! Le nouveau chapitre est là, quelques jours seulement après le précédent qui était un peu court.

Merci pour toutes les mises en fav/alert, et vos reviews !

On retrouve Bella et sa conscience, Bella et ses amis et évidemment, Bella et ses emmerdes.

**°0°**

* * *

**Vendredi 12 Avril 2013 :**

Je soufflais et remettais nerveusement une mèche derrière mon oreille. J'essayais de calmer ma respiration une nouvelle fois. J'étais angoissée. J'avais les mains moites et mon ventre se tordait d'anxiété. Je n'avais aucune raison de stresser, ce n'était qu'un diner chez Angela. Et pourtant, je stressais comme le soir du bal de promo.

Sauf que. Sauf que j'avais peur. Parce qu'ils savaient tous l'état dans lequel j'étais et que, contrairement à ce qu'en avait décidé Angela la semaine dernière, j'avais refusé de les voir. Tous. Sans leur donner d'explications.

Ils avaient du en débattre tous, pendant des heures, entre couple, entre hommes ou entre filles. Avant d'en arriver à la conclusion que j'allais mal, que je m'étais encore trop donné avec Edward et que, comme à chaque fois, je finissais dans un état trop particulier pour être ignoré. Alice m'avait même envoyé un message en me disant que je devais aller voir un psy. Jazz m'avait rappelé en me disant que c'était tout à faire normal que je réagisse comme ça, même si ça commence à faire beaucoup.

Et évidement, le collègue de Ben devait être au courant que Bella ''_vit une période un peu particulière et difficile en ce moment, mais tu verras, elle est très gentille_.'' Combien de fois Ang' et Al' m'avait sortie cette phrase, en parlant d'un ami/collègue/connaissance avec qui elles voulaient me caser. Tous étaient fait pour moi. Tous me ressemblaient sur quelques points selon mes amies : celui-ci sortait d'une rupture, ou venait de voir son ex se marier. Un venait juste de perdre sa grand-mère.

Sauf que. Sauf que cette fois, le problème c'était moi. Celle à qui il allait falloir faire attention toute la soirée. Celle pour qui on va devoir surveiller ses mots, ne pas prononcer un prénom, une situation, un souvenir. Celle a qui on va dire ''_ça va ? Tu t'amuses bien? Tu te sens bien ?_''. Cette copine boulet, un peu pataude que l'on cherche à aider, à caser, parce que ça suffit que ''tu sois célibataire à ton âge.''

Sauf que. Sauf que je n'en voulais pas de cette compassion. Je ne voulais plus qu'on me regarde comme une petite chose fragile prête à s'effondrer. Je ne voulais plus qu'on me parle comme si j'étais une grenade dégoupillée, prête à exploser au moindre mot.

Sauf que. J'avais changé. Et il était temps qu'ils le sachent pour de bon.

Alors oui, une semaine, ce n'est pas suffisant pour que le changement soit flagrant. Mais dans ma tête tout est clair. Une nuit blanche fait réfléchir. Une introspection rapide fait prendre conscience de pas mal de chose. Et ça, c'est un grand pas. J'avais fermé la boutique pendant ces dix jours pour « raisons familiales » et j'avais décidé de changer beaucoup de choses.

Je tapais deux fois à la porte. Ben ne mit pas trente seconde à venir m'ouvrir. Il me salua de son habituel ton enjoué.

« Hey Bee ! Comment tu vas ? »

Il s'avança et m'enlaça chaleureusement, comme il en avait l'habitude. Puis il m'invita à entrer.

« Ca va et toi ? Tiens, j'ai amené de quoi délier les langues. » lui dis-je en montrant la bouteille de vin que j'avais acheté avant de venir.

« Cool. Angie va encore râler parce qu'elle sera la seule au jus d'orange. Ma Bee, tu es un petit génie. »

Il appuya sa réplique par un clin d'oeil et parti vers le salon en appelant sa femme pendant que j'enlevais mon manteau.

Sacré Ben. Par moment il me faisait penser à Emmett. Tout aussi enjoué et heureux de vivre. Et amoureux. Sauf que Ben lui, avait beau mesurer près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, il était aussi maigre qu'un cure dent. Mais il s'en foutait. Son physique de geek, il l'assumait et poussait le vice jusqu'à porter de grosses lunettes alors qu'il n'en avait pas forcément besoin. Plutôt pas mal pour un mec qui passe son temps devant un écran d'ordinateur.

J'arrivais dans le salon et fus accueilli par mes deux meilleures amies qui poussèrent un cri d'horreur.

« OH ! BELLA ! Tes cheveux ! » le tout sur un ton horrifié, les mains devant la bouche et les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

J'avais effectivement coupé mes cheveux. C'était un grand pas chez moi, qui avait toujours refusé de les raccourcir plus que les pointes. Désormais, mes longs cheveux m'arrivant à la taille avaient disparus pour aborder une coupe plus courte. Ils m'arrivaient en dessous de mes épaules, dans une espèce de carré ''déstructuré'' . Mes boucles avaient été redessinées par des soins.

Couper mes cheveux avait été une épreuve. C'était comme laisser tomber une partie de ma vie, mon enfance-adolescence, en même temps que mes mèches. Changer de tête, c'était prendre un nouveau départ, repartir de zéro. Je me sentais plus légère, plus en accord avec moi même. Rien qu'avec une nouvelle coupe.

« Je me disais bien que quelque chose avant changé chez toi. Je pensais que tu avais grossi, mais apparemment, c'est juste les cheveux. » s'esclaffa Ben.

« Haha. Hilarant ! » répliquais-je. Puis je me tournais vers Alice et Angela. « Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« C'est... C'est...

-Surprenant.

-Exactement ! »

Comme d'habitude j'allais devoir batailler pour avoir une réponse claire et précise.

« Oui, mais ? » insistais-je

Elles se rapprochèrent comme d'un seul homme et se postèrent devant moi, l'air calculateur et observateur.

« La longueur est pas mal.

-L'effilage est discret.

-Tes boucles semblent avoir plus de volume.

-Ils sont plus brillant ? Tu as fait un soin je suppose.

-Je n'aurais pas forcement opté pour aussi court mais …

-Oui c'est pas mal.

-Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » conclut Alice en levant les bras au ciel !

« Un besoin de changement je suppose. »

Elles m'enlacèrent toutes les deux.

« Ma biche, ça te va très bien. »

« Tu as bien fait. Ca te rajeunit. »

Je les remerciais en les serrant un peu plus fort dans mes bras.

« Bon dieu, je pars trois minutes téléphoner et je retrouve trois filles enlacées à mon retour. Ben, mais quel est ton secret pour avoir trois tels canons chez toi ?

-Jazz, t'es chiant tu viens de casser un moment d'émotion là.

-Pardon ma chérie. »

Le dit Jazz s'approcha d'Alice, et lui déposa un bisous sur la joue, faisant fondre toute trace d'énervement sur le visage de celle-ci.

« Eh bien, qu'avons nous là ? Une Bella au cheveux court. Ca alors, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça avant... au moins cinquante ans.

-Toi qui est prof' tu devrais bien savoir que ce sont les événement inattendus et imprévisibles qui font l'Histoire.

-En effet. Laisse moi donc te dire que tu es ravissante ma chère Bee. »

Je rougissais légèrement sous son compliment. Jasper était quelqu'un de très charismatique, un compliment venant de lui me faisait toujours rougir. C'était inévitable et ça le faisait rire.

« Si tu n'étais pas marié avec moi, je penserais que tu draguerais ma meilleure amie.

-Jamais j'oserais. Tu es la femme de ma vie Ali, tu le sais bien. »

Ils s'embrassèrent alors. Je détournais la tête, ayant l'impression habituelle d'être un voyeur. Angie me prit par l'épaule et m'amena sur la canapé.

Elle me demanda évidemment comment j'allais depuis ''l'événement''.

« Bien. Je t'assure. »

Elle me sonda, et parut satisfaite parce qu'elle trouva dans mon regard. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Alice et Jasper qui continuaient à se câliner au milieu du salon.

« Allez, laissons-les se retrouver. Tu m'accompagnes à la cuisine ? J'ai encore quelques trucs à faire cuire.

-Bien sur. »

Dans notre groupe, Angie et moi étions les seules capables de cuisiner sans que quiconque ne souffre d'intoxication alimentaire le lendemain. Alice était une vrai catastrophe, tout ce qu'elle touchait brûlait. Quant à Jazz, son don pour faire cuire les pizzas et réchauffer des plats lui valait une récompense de sauveteur. Ben, lui, Angie refusait carrément qu'il rentre dans sa cuisine. Si ce n'est pour faire la vaisselle ou mettre le couvert.

Je la suivie puis nous nous attaquâmes à la cuisine.

« Je fais des lasagnes, ça ira ?

-C'est parfait.

-Bien. Tu peux m'aider, j'ai déjà tout cuisiner ou fait mariner mais il faut les dresser et mettre au four, et honnêtement, je n'arrive jamais à le faire aussi bien que toi, ça se casse toujours la figure.

-Ah ! Personne ne peut m'égaler dans le domaine des lasagnes, pousse toi de là, que je me mette à mon art ! »

Elle rit, et me m'enlaça dans le dos, en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

« Je te préfère comme ça mon coeur souriante, blagueuse et un peu trop vaniteuse sur les bords »

Je me retirais de son étreinte en bougonnant pour la forme « je ne suis pas vaniteuse arrête tes bêtises »

Elle se recula et se mit à faire une sauce pour la salade qui trônait un peu plus loin, sur un plan de travail.

Nous nous mîmes à discuter de tout et de rien tout en cuisinant tranquillement. J'étais en train de poser les dernières pâtes de lasagnes dans le plat quand la sonnette retenti Angela lâcha tout ce qu'elle faisait pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de passer la porte de la cuisine elle se tourna vers moi et me fis un « soit aimable », avec un doigt pointé vers le haut, menaçant.

Je lui tirais la langue avant de retourner à mon plat.

J'essayais de le finir vite, pour ne pas paraître trop impolie. Une fois le plat dans le four et mes mains lavée j'allais à la rencontre de ce fameux collègue de Ben, non sans soupirer.

Arrivée dans le salon, je trouvais mes amis et un homme brun, plutôt trapu, avec de grands yeux noir et presque aussi pâle que moi en train de rire aux éclats. La première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit fut ''Edward est plus grand. Et plus beau''.

Il s'avança vers moi avec un sourire, pas aussi charmant et craquant que celui d'Edward, et me salua :

« Bonsoir, je suis Felix

-Bella, enchantée. »

Je serrais la main qu'il me tendait et rien ne se passa. Pas de frisson agréable ou de choc électrique, juste la chaleur d'une main normale, quoiqu'un peu moite.

Angela et Alice arborait des sourires idiots, heureuses que tout se passe bien pour l'instant.

« Et si nous passion au salon ? » proposa Ben, après quelques secondes d'un silence plutôt gênant où mes amis nous observaient comme des bêtes de foire. Tout le monde approuva ce qui semblait être l'idée du siècle sur l'instant et alors que tout le monde s'installait sur les fauteuils je vis clairement Alice menacer silencieusement Ben si il s'asseyait à côté de Felix. Il était évident que cette place m'était réservée.

En voyant les regards insistants des filles je lançais la conversation passablement mal à l'aise

« Alors, Felix, tu travailles avec Ben c'est ça ?

-Oui, je suis comptable, nos bureaux sont à côté.

-Intéressant... »

J'étais nulle en convention sociale. Je ne savais pas faire la conversation. Et il me semblait de plus en plus que nous n'ayons rien en commun.

« Et toi Bella, que fais-tu ?

-Je suis libraire.

-Haha, sérieusement ? Tu travail dans une boutique pendant que le patron se dore au soleil ? »

Pourquoi riait-il ? Et était-ce une tentative de blague ? Le malaise en moi grandissait, de plus en plus, et apparemment Angela s'en rendait compte.

« Non, en fait Bella est sa propre patronne.

-Auto-entrepreneur alors ? Intéressant. Tu dois être une femme de caractère alors. » Il fit sourire tordu, voir pervers et il se rapprocha de moi.

Je toussais doucement pour cacher mon malaise et lançais un regard paniqué à Alice qui visiblement était engagée dans une conversation passionnante avec son mari.

« Hum oui. Pas vraiment. Et … Et à part ton travail, qu'est-ce qui occupe ton temps ? »

Il me répondit tout en se rapprochant alors que j'essayais de m'éloigner de lui.

« Et bien, je sors, de temps en temps avec des amis. J'aime beaucoup m'amuser et les jolies filles. » il eut un rire gras et voyant que je ne le suivais pas il se racla la gorge « sinon, j'aime bien aller au cinema, de temps en temps. Et toi ?

-Et bien, j'aime bien aller au cinema aussi, et faire des soirées entre amis. Et j'aime rester chez moi, à lire... »

Une image d'Edward et moi, enlacés sur le canapé de mon salon, sous une couverture et chacun un livre à la main me revint.

« Etonnant pour une libraire, haha ! Tu sembles un peu coincée ma jolie, tu aurais besoin d'un homme peut-être ? Pour remettre la machine en marche ! » Et comme après chacune de ses phrases, il rit d'une façon totalement dégoutante.

Le charme était rompu, si charme il y avait eu.

Tout au long de la soirée, il s'avéra que Felix était un gros lourd, amateur de blagues vaseuses et de très mauvais goût. De plus, il ponctuait chacune de ses phrases parce une remarque sexiste qui me faisait bouillir.

A table, il avait agit comme un porc, mangeant n'importe comment et de plus, il n'était visiblement pas un adepte de la politesse.

Mais le pire se passa au moment où nous allions passer au dessert. Angie commençait à fatiguer et elle demanda à Ben de se lever pour aller chercher le dessert. Jasper et moi nous levâmes en même temps pour débarrasser quand Felix intervint :

« Laissez donc faire les demoiselles les gars, elles sont là pour ça, non ? Haha. Et puis, ça me permettra de voir les si jolies fesses de Bella encore une fois.»

Je posais les assiettes que j'avais dans les mains sur la table, complètement abasourdie.

« Je te demande pardon ?! » ma voix avait été plus aiguë que ce que je ne le voulais au départ, mais plus je le regardais plus j'étais énervée.

Il se leva et me répondit « Mais elle parle ! Etrange, on ne pas entendu de la soirée. Faudrait-il te provoquer pour que tu t'exprime? Tu en veux plus peut-être ? »

Je restait choquée, incapable de prononcer un mot sans avoir l'envie de lui retourner deux gifles. Et l'imbécile prit ça pour de la timidité.

« Tu redeviens timide ?» Il se colla à moi « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma coquine, je vais très vite te réchauffer, et tu verras, tu vas adorer que je te provoques» puis il me chuchota dans l'oreille « et bientôt j'entendrais ta très jolie voix crier mon prénom, lorsque je te toucherais pour de vrai ». Il appuya ses paroles en posant sa main sur mes fesses.

Je me dégageais de son emprise rapidement et ma main claqua sur sa joue aussi fort que je l'avais voulu.

Un silence de mort rempli la pièce instantanément et nous entendîmes son égo se briser comme du cristal.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? Qui es-tu pour me toucher ? Qui es-tu pou venir ici avec tes grands airs de pervers et tes discours les plus machistes du monde ? Qui es-tu pour dire à mes amis ce qu'ils sont censé faire ou non ? Qui es-tu à part une espèce de petit minable, frustré et obligé de se taper des putes parce qu'aucune femme digne de ce nom ne veut de toi ? Plus jamais tu ne me touches comme tu viens de le faire, c'est compris ? Plus jamais tu ne cherches à me parler. Et tu devrais penser à revoir tes idéaux sur les relations hommes/femmes, si jamais tu es capable de penser avec autre chose que ton ego de merde et ta queue en manque d'attention ! »

Je quittais le salon presque en courant et allais directement dans le hall d'entrée récupérer mes affaires, Ben sur les talons.

Je me retournais vers lui :

« Sérieusement Ben ? Tu as pensé que je pourrais aller avec ça ? Je ne suis pas si désespérée. »

- Je suis désolée B., il n'est pas comme ça au boulot.

-Surement. Je crois que je vais y aller, je ne peux pas en supporter plus. C'était gentil d'essayer Ben, mais je suis une grande fille, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule. Passe le mot aux autres je ne retourne pas la-bas. »

Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez moi, je me sentais plus seule que jamais.

La constatation de ma solitude m'arriva en pleine alors que je marchais dans la nuit.

Les joues rougies par l'effort et le froid du mois de janvier, je me pressais de rentrer pour retrouver mon chez moi, dans lequel j'avais envie de me terrer. Plus j'avançais, plus je me rendais compte de ma situation. J'avais plus ou moins conscience d'être seule mais jamais je ne l'avais vu sous cet angle.

J'étais plus ou moins solitaire de base, m'entourant de très peu de personnes mais sur lesquelles je pouvais compter plus que jamais. Je ne me lassais que très rarement des des gens (excepté de ma famille mais c'était un autre débat) et je n'avais pas besoin de compagnie à chaque instant pour me sentir bien.

Cependant, ce soir tout était différent.

En arrivant chez moi, je me glissais dans mon lit, désespérément vide, tout en pensant à ma solitude de plus en plus pesante, et qui allais empirer.

Alice et Jasper, mes plus proches amis depuis des années sont mariés, heureux en ménage depuis toujours. Angela et Ben allaient bientôt être trois, et en étaient les plus heureux. Rose et Emmett ont fondé leur famille depuis longtemps. Charlie allait surement refaire sa vie d'ici peu, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, et Renée allait suivre le même chemin.

Mon ex-fiancé, était marié, futur père et homme comblé.

Et moi, j'étais seule. Encore seule. Toujours seule. Simplement seule.

J'étais pathétiquement incapable de garder auprès de moi l'homme que j'aimais, le faisant fuir, dégouté par ce que j'tais.

Je savais que Jazz et Alice envisageaient d'avoir un enfant dans les mois qui suivaient. Voir Angela enceinte avait réveillé l'horloge biologique d'Alice et l'instinct de Jasper.

Quand Angela allait accoucher, nous ne nous verrions plus comme avant, tout serait différend. Et je le comprenais. Elle allait fonder sa famille, elle. Avoir ce que je veux.

Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours été celle qui avait les plus grands rêves de famille, de bébés et de mariage. J'avais, en grandissant, été tellement dégoutée par ma propre famille que j'avais enfouie mes idéaux avec le reste. Le temps aidant, et voir mes meilleurs amis réaliser mes rêves de gamines avait commencé à fendre le bouclier de verre dans lequel j'avais enfermé ces envies.

Mais il avait fallu qu'Edward réapparaisse, pour qu'en quelque jours, tout ressorte. En un sourire, j'avais eu envie de ça, du mariage de princesse auquel j'avais rêvé durant des heures entière, des enfants que nous pourrions avoir, tout les deux, comme quand nous étions ados et que, parfois, nous en parlions. J'avais eu cet espoir, presque fou, voir complètement infondé de nous voir vieillir ensemble, comme dans ces romans à l'eau de rose que j'avais dévoré à quatorze ans. Tout ça, avec Edward.

Edward.

Il était ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de mieux comme de pire. Destructeur et salvateur. Me redonnant espoir en tout et brisant d'un coup. Avec lui, j'arriver à aimer, complètement, totalement, sans retenue. Quand il partait, je me renfermais, me bloquais du monde extérieur pour me concentrer sur ô ! combien je me déteste de l'avoir fait partir. Je l'adorais de toute mon âme et le haïssait de tout mon être. J'étais en constante contradiction lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

Je l'aimais aussi passionnément que je l'abhorrais pour me faire sentir faible et impuissante. Comme un ouragan, il me ravageait à l'intérieur, laissant à chaque une fois une trace indélébile de son passage. Son regard me hantait encore après des mois d'absence.

Il était réapparut dans mon univers comme une météorite, illuminant mon monde les quelques temps où il était resté et le plongeant dans une obscurité inquiétante lorsqu'il avait avait disparu.

Je me retournais une énième fois dans mon lit et après avoir finalement constaté que je ne dormirai pas cette nuit-là, je me levais, enfilais un pantalon de yoga et une veste ayant appartenue à Charlie, pleine de taches de peinture, par dessus mon t-shirt de nuit et descendais au magasin. Je devais finir de nettoyer et de ranger.

Si j'avais besoin de changements dans ma vie, ma boutique elle aussi. Depuis que je l'avais reprise je n'avais qu'à peine touché à la décoration et à la patte de Carmen. Il était temps que cette librairie rajeunisse, tout en gardant son esprit original. Et c'est la tâche à laquelle je m'étais attelée toute la semaine.

J'étais allé acheter de la nouvelle peinture pour les murs, des couleurs plus chaudes et plus chaleureuses pour redonner une atmosphère agréable à ce lieu dans lequel je passais mes journées. J'avais passé un jour entier à trier tous les livres, à les ranger dans des caisses, des cartons et quelques étagères que j'avais recouvert d'un plastique protecteur pour la peinture. Ensuite, le lendemain, j'avais passé la matinée à pousser les meubles au centre du magasin et à enlever tous ce qui se trouvait sur mon comptoir. En une heure et demi, tous mes papiers, tous mes crayons, toutes mes notes s'était retrouvé sur la table basse de mon salon.

Cet après-midi là, j'étais repartie dans un magasin pour acheter des rangements de bureau, des classeurs et une bonne calculatrice. J'en avais profité pour passer chez le coiffeur.

Le troisième jour, j'avais attaqué la peinture. J'avais passé dix heures à faire toutes les sous couches de la boutique. Ce soir là, j'étais partis me coucher directement après ma douche, sans manger.

Le quatrième jour avait été consacré à la peinture en elle même. Ça avait été aussi épuisant que la veille. Le cinquième jour, je n'avais pas mis un pied dans la boutique. J'avais entrepris de commencer mon rangement et surtout mon triage de papiers pour pouvoir, plus tard, m'attaquer à ma comptabilité.

Le sixième jour, j'avais remis les meubles en place et fais les dernières retouches peintures sur le comptoir et les plaintes. Certains livres avaient même commencé à retrouver également leurs places dans les bibliothèques.

Ce matin, j'avais du finir mon œuvre en classant et rangeant tous les ouvrages de la boutique. J'avais reçu dans la semaine quelques nouveaux livres ainsi que du réassort pour les classiques et les meilleurs ventes. Tout devait retrouver sa place comme il le fallait.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillée encore courbaturée mais bien reposée, j'allais déjeuner puis, je descendais au magasin. Comme le voulait mon rituel depuis une semaine, j'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche juste après avoir allumé la lumière et branchais mon ipod sur la petite station cachée sur le comptoir qui me servait essentiellement d'horloge.

Ironiquement, cette fois-ci, la première chanson qui passa fut I Hate Myself For Loving You de Joan Jett. Même si la relation décrite dans la chanson était plus trash, dangereuse et destructive que la mienne, la notre, les sentiments étaient les mêmes. Puissant, ravageurs, passionnés, inévitables.

J'avais commencé d'abord par poser à même le sol, sur un grand tissu propre la plupart des livres qui étais déjà là depuis un moment, puis après avoir sortis les nouveaux de leurs cartons, je les avait classés et les rangés dans leur nouveaux emplacements.

J'en avait profité également pour nettoyer les livres les plus poussiéreux, enlever les plus abimé et noter tout ce qu'il me faudrait recommander plus tard.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, j'avais décidé d'aller me coucher un peu. Je devais être en forme pour ce soir.

Maintenant que j'étais rentrée, et que je n'avais pas réussi à dormir après cette soirée pour le moins catastrophique, j'avais décidé de finir ce que j'avais commencé.

Musique lancée et cheveux attaché, je rentrais dans la vitrine et enlevais tout ce que je jugeais inutile. Je laissais les trois affiches d'auteur, je mis en pile les nouveautés du mois et je fis une liste de ce que je voulais pour la déco et que je devrais acheter en plus. Puis, je nettoyais complètement l'endroit. La vitre était nette, le sol aussi clair que de l'eau de roche et le plafond sans aucune traces de toiles d'araignée.

Quand j'eu jugé en avoir assez fait, je passais un coup d'aspirateur bien mérité puis la serpillère, deux fois.

En attendant que le sol sèche, je remontais dans mon appartement pour prendre une douche, manger quelque chose et me coucher pour au moins deux jours. J'étais épuisée aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement mais je me sentais bien mieux qu'il y a déjà deux semaines.

Je commençais à voir le bout du tunnel.

Tout irait bien, je le savais.

**°0°**

* * *

_Voilà! Pour celles qui ont lu l'ancienne version, vous remarquez donc que j'ai vraiment modifié ce chapitre, en y ajoutant beaucoup de chose. Mais il faut ce qu'il faut! _

_La suite, la semaine prochaine normalement. Quand exactement? Je ne sais pas! _

_Sinon, mon Out-Take avance et je travaille également sur un chapitre pour One Night at a Time!_

_On se retrouve très vite!_

_Bises_

_S_


End file.
